Papá en espera
by Lucylu Cullen
Summary: Bella decidió ser madre soltera, por lo que contrato los servicios de un banco de esperma. ¿No se suponía que estos centros eran anónimos y seguros? Dado que en su oficina había irrumpido un hombre con la frase "Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y creo que ése es mi bebé", la respuesta era no. En el proceso había habido un error y ahora se encontraba frente al padre de su bebe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y las situaciones que les recuerden a Twilight no me pertenece, esta inspirado bajo la obra de _Stephenie Meyer. _Y la historia es de _Karen Potter._

**Papá en espera**

Argumento:

Querido hijo:

Todavía no has nacido, pero ya me resulta fácil confiar en ti. Necesito desesperadamente aclarar mis confusos pensamientos. Por motivos que algún día comprenderás, siempre había planeado que tú y yo pudiéramos formar nuestra propia familia, pero la clínica de fertilidad ha cometido un terrible error y ahora tu padre biológico quiere formar parte de nuestras vidas. Edward Cullen es un importante empresario… pero la experiencia me hace recelar. Ojala estuvieras aquí ya, sé que sabría si dejarme llevar por lo que mi corazón siente por Edward en cuanto lo viera tomarte en sus brazos…

Te quiere, mamá.

**Capítulo 1**

¿Qué diría su bisabuela sobre su decisión de tener un bebé sin encontrar primero un marido?

Bella Swan orientó la silla giratoria hacia la ventana y observó el soleado día de otoño de Seattle. Suspiró al divisar la nube que, sospechaba, albergaba el espíritu incansable de su bisabuela.

La vieja mujer, muerta hacía casi diez años, seguía persiguiendo a Bella. Siempre se había metido con su postura, con la ropa que llevaba, la comida que comía, los amigos que tenía.

Bella sonrió. La bisabuela habría sufrido un infarto al oír hablar de un banco de esperma, así que, todo lo que hubiera venido después, habría sido una pérdida de saliva.

Para bien o para mal, nunca conocería a su tataranieta.

En cuanto a sus propios padres, Bella los consideró de pasada. Probablemente estuvieran demasiado ocupados recorriendo el desierto australiano disfrazados de directores de documentales como para preocuparse por su bebé.

Si Bella les hubiera hablado del bebé.

Que no era el caso. Ellos no tenían ni idea de cómo cuidar o proteger a un niño, ¿así que por qué molestarse? Ella y Renesmee serían una familia de dos, y serían la familia más feliz sobre la tierra. Bella había aprendido de unos expertos lo que no tenía que hacer, y estaba decidida a no volver a colocar su felicidad en manos de otros.

La puerta del despacho se abrió, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Bella giró la cabeza y vio al hombre alto que entraba. Tenía el pelo cobrizo y los ojos verdes, irresistibles como un par de esmeraldas. Sintió una excitación nada familiar pero trató de controlarse. El séptimo mes de embarazo no era el momento adecuado para dejarse llevar por hombres guapos y desconocidos.

Su extremado sex-appeal era casi perfecto con aquel traje Armani y el maletín hecho con la piel de algún desafortunado reptil. Bella se preguntó si lo habría cazado él mismo. Sus ojos verdes no mostraban emoción alguna; ni placer, ni bienvenida, ni amistad. Parecía poderoso, seguro de sí mismo y decidido. Muy decidido.

Bella se sintió al instante intimidada. Rara vez tenían visitantes inesperados en la fundación Prescott. Aunque la placa de la puerta de su despacho decía «directora ejecutiva», ese día ella hacía de recepcionista. En aquella oficina para dos personas, ella y su ayudante se intercambiaban los puestos a menudo, sin importarles el aspecto que pudieran darle al mundo exterior, siempre y cuando el trabajo se realizase.

Bella se enderezó y se colocó la chaqueta del traje de trabajo cubriéndole la panza. Sonrió. Él no.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo? —preguntó ella.

—Estoy aquí para ver a Isabella Marie Swan —dijo él con brusquedad—. ¿Está aquí?

Bella tuvo que controlar el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda. ¿Quién sería aquel hombre tan serio e inquietante y qué tendría que ver con ella?

—¿Está aquí? —repitió él.

—Perdone, ¿está quién?

—¿Está aquí la señorita Swan?

—Lo siento. La señorita Swan no está en su despacho —técnicamente no lo estaba, pero él no tenía por qué saber eso—. ¿Querría dejar algún mensaje?

Cuando Bella se estiró para tomar papel y lápiz, las solapas de su chaqueta se separaron y dejaron ver su avanzado estado de gestación. El hombre se echó hacia delante para ofrecerle la tarjeta y su mano se quedó suspendida en el aire cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el estado de Bella.

Ya se habían quedado mirándola antes, pero nunca con tanta intensidad. Era como si la tocaran unas manos invisibles, pero daba más miedo.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y, por el rabillo del ojo, Bella vio entrar a su ayudante.

—Tengo que ir volando a la oficina de correos, pero enseguida vuelvo, Bella.

—¿Bella? ¿No será ése el diminutivo de Isabella, por casualidad?

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Bella.

—Mi nombre es Edward Cullen —dijo él mientras dejaba caer la tarjeta, que aterrizó sobre el escritorio. Señaló la panza de Bella con un dedo—, y creo que ése es mi bebé.

Edward observó cómo desaparecía el escaso color de la cara de Bella. Era pálida en cualquier caso, con el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones, pero, si le quedaba algo del color del verano recién acabado, desde luego había desaparecido. De pronto temió que fuese a desmayarse, pero no sería la primera persona en caerse redonda ante esa situación.

Ella se puso en pie lentamente e indicó con una mano temblorosa hacia la sala de conferencias de la fundación.

—Quizá debiéramos hablar en privado —dijo ella.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta, Bella se acercó a una ventana que había al otro lado de la sala. Edward se colocó junto a la puerta, bloqueando la entrada y la salida.

En los minutos que transcurrieron antes de que Bella dijera algo, Edward tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar a la mujer que había puesto su vida patas arriba. Él siempre se había carcajeado cuando la gente decía que las mujeres embarazadas tenían un brillo especial y, sin embargo, Bella Swan era el epítome de la belleza maternal.

Llevaba el pelo recogido y su traje azul era el complemento perfecto a la seriedad que representaba su puesto en la fundación. Con sus pechos redondos y su voluminosa barriga, era difícil imaginar qué aspecto habría tenido antes, pero apostaría a que era una mujer despampanante.

Parecía serena y cautelosa, una mujer que cualquier hombre estaría feliz de llevar a su lado, embarazada o no, y sexy, extremadamente sexy.

Edward se dijo a sí mismo que debía controlarse. Observó cómo Bella se daba la vuelta para mirarlo, tragaba saliva nerviosa y se humedecía los labios. Estudió su aspecto como él lo había hecho con ella. No se quejó. Creía que lo justo era lo justo. No había nada en su expresión que denotara apreciación, pero al menos no hizo ningún chiste.

Bella colocó una mano sobre su panza y lo miró a los ojos. Entonces preguntó:

—¿Podría decirme otra vez su nombre?

—Cullen. Edward Anthony Cullen.

—¿Lo conozco?

—No, señorita Swan. No nos hemos visto nunca.

—¿Entonces por qué piensa que el bebé que llevo dentro es suyo?

—Supongo que conoce al doctor Horace Bentley, de la clínica Morhingstar.

—Sí, pero no entiendo lo que tiene que ver él con usted.

—Hubo una confusión en la clínica.

—¿Qué tipo de confusión? —preguntó Bella abriendo mucho los ojos.

—En pocas palabras, le dieron a usted mi esperma.

—Eso no es posible —dijo ella con un tono de conclusión que estuvo a punto de sacarlo de sus casillas—. A mí me inseminaron con esperma de donante.

—Y yo era el donante —dijo él.

—No me lo creo —contestó Bella furiosa—. ¿Por qué iban a decirle a usted algo así y a mí no?

—Les dije que no lo hicieran —repuso él, dejándola de piedra—. Quería disfrutar del placer de decírselo yo mismo.

Bella expresó su incredulidad con una risotada.

—Si no me cree, llame a la clínica —añadió él.

—No sé el número —dijo Bella volviéndose hacia la ventana en un intento evidente por terminar la conversación.

Edward recitó el número de memoria.

—Llame ahora, señorita Swan —al ver que vacilaba, añadió—. Hágalo.

Bella descolgó el auricular y marcó con rapidez. El doctor Bentley estaba allí, como Edward sabía de antemano. Era una de las ventajas de tener una docena de abogados sedientos de sangre esperando la orden para abalanzarse. Le aseguraba la ayuda instantánea de cualquier persona.

—¿Doctor Bentley? —comenzó Bella suavemente—. Sí, el señor Cullen está aquí ahora. Dice que hubo una confusión en la clínica. ¿Por qué no me advirtieron de ello? Sí, recibí el mensaje de que había llamado usted, pero pensé que era para concertar una cita. ¿No cree que al menos podría haberme vuelto a llamar?

Edward se imaginó la explicación del doctor, si en realidad hubiese una explicación para semejante incompetencia.

—No me importa si lo amenazó con mil abogados —dijo Bella finalmente.

—Sólo fueron doce —susurró Edward.

—No deberían haberle dado mi nombre. Si la única conexión entre él y yo es un número en una lista, y su muestra ya no existe, ¿cómo saben que fue a mí a quien se lo dieron? Había otras mujeres allí aquel día.

Edward escuchó los argumentos de Bella pero se negó a considerarlos. No era que no se hubiera puesto en esa situación cientos de veces en su cabeza. Él sabía la verdad. Y pronto, la señorita Swan también la sabría.

—No, no lo entiendo. No tiene ningún sentido. Vuelva a comprobar sus archivos y verá que ha cometido otro error. Ya hablamos sobre mi decisión de hacerlo con un donante desconocido, y pensé que usted había comprendido mis razones.

—¿Sin padre no hay complicaciones, señorita Swan? —dijo Edward en voz baja.

Mientras la observaba, Bella levantó una mano para apoyarse contra el marco de la ventana. Notó que le temblaban los dedos. Edward se puso en pie para sostenerla en caso de que fuera a desmayarse, pero dudaba que fuese necesario. Aquélla era una pequeña mujer fuerte.

Bella cerró los ojos y escuchó, luego meneó la cabeza suavemente.

—No —dijo con firmeza—. No.

Edward se preguntó lo que le estaría diciendo el doctor. Esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con su comportamiento en la clínica. No quería que nadie se enterara de eso. Él había ido allí para corregir el error de haber almacenado su esperma en primer lugar, luego había amenazado con pleitear a la clínica por la redirección de su preciado esperma. Cuando el doctor le había dicho que iba a ser padre, se había caído redondo.

—No tengo abogado —dijo Bella con una voz que evidenciaba su fuerza de voluntad—. No necesitaré ninguno a no ser que usted insista en darles mi número y mi dirección a hombres desconocidos.

Edward se resintió al ser llamado desconocido, pero no dijo nada. Podía imaginarse cómo iba a acabar esa conversación y no le gustaba en absoluto.

—Como ya he dicho, no acepto este supuesto error. No habrá amniocentesis, ni pruebas de ADN. Es mi hija. ¿Comprende que no pienso regresar a la clínica para hacer visitas prenatales? Muy bien. Al menos comprende eso.

Bella colgó el auricular de golpe y miró a Edward.

A juzgar por el rojo de sus mejillas, estaba furiosa.

—Esa gente es una incompetente.

—Entonces está de acuerdo en que hubo un error.

—No soy estúpida, señor Cullen. Si su esperma se ha perdido, obviamente algo ocurrió. No creo que nunca sepamos eso. Siento que se haya visto implicado, pero se trata de mi bebé. Está sana y eso es lo único que me importa.

—He oído que no piensa hacerse la amniocentesis.

—No lo haré.

—¿Entonces cómo sabe que se trata de una niña?

—Por la experiencia. Soy la última de una larga lista de chicas. Hace tanto tiempo que no nace un niño en mi familia, que ya nadie recuerda cuál era el apellido familiar.

—Es el padre el que determina el sexo del bebé, no el pasado familiar de la madre.

Bella cerró los ojos y tomó aliento tratando de calmarse. Cuando los abrió, la mirada que le dirigió fue letal.

—Si hace que se sienta mejor, me hice una ecografía hace unos meses. No era una imagen muy clara, pero estoy muy feliz con los resultados. Tiene que comprender una cosa. No me importa quién sea el padre. Yo no le hago responsable a usted de ningún error que haya habido en la clínica.

Era evidente que, cuando estaba furiosa, sabía razonar muy bien. Edward esperaba no tener que encontrársela nunca en una negociación. Esos ojos que antes habían sido suaves y serenos, se habían vuelto brillantes y amenazadores.

—Pero el bebé podría ser un niño. Mi hijo.

Bella comenzó a sacudir la cabeza una vez más.

Edward sabía que se estaba resistiendo a la posibilidad de que el hijo fuera de él y, aunque su cabezonería lo irritaba, también lo fascinaba porque, como su madre siempre decía, «cabezón» era su segundo nombre.

—Creo que deberíamos casarnos —dijo Edward finalmente.

—¿Qué? —dijo Bella como si estuviera hablando en un idioma extraño.

—Que deberíamos casarnos.

—Yo no quiero casarme —dijo estirando la espalda y mirándolo fijamente—. No necesito casarme. Es mi vida, mi propia vida, que es perfecta y, créame, Edward Anthony Cullen, usted no está en ella.

—¿Por qué? —Insistió él, ignorando la satisfacción que había sentido al escuchar su nombre en su boca—. No me diga que es usted una de esas mujeres a las que no les gustan los hombres.

—Me gustan los hombres, aunque no entiendo qué puede importarle a usted eso. Simplemente no planeé involucrar a nadie más en este embarazo. Fue elección mía ser madre soltera, y sigo opinando igual.

—No permitiré que mi hijo sea ilegítimo —gritó Edward.

Bella se quedó callada y él supo que se movía en terreno pantanoso.

—Hay cosas peores en el mundo que ser ilegítimo, señor Cullen.

—¿Como qué?

—Como no ser deseado. Que te dejen al cuidado de alguien a quien no le gustan los niños. Ser menos importante que los deseos de tus padres.

—Si habla por experiencia Bella —dijo él con suavidad—, lo siento.

—Disculpa aceptada —dijo ella estirándose la chaqueta—. ¿Ahora le importa marcharse? Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—¿Cuánto?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Cuánto quiere por el bebé? Podríamos firmar un contrato y considerarla a usted una madre de alquiler. Le pagaré todos los gastos hasta el parto y luego estableceremos una suma cuando haya tenido al bebé y me lo haya vendido.

—¿Vendido?

Edward vio cómo Bella apretaba los puños y los nudillos se le volvían blancos mientras trataba de controlar su ira. A pesar de que admiraba su temperamento, le molestaba bastante el hecho de que no considerara sus derechos como padre. Derechos que él se tomaba muy en serio.

—Mi hijo no está en venta. ¿Qué tipo de mujer cree que soy?

—¿El tipo de mujer que se queda embarazada con el esperma de un donante y luego no le importa quién sea el padre? —dijo él, y en ese mismo instante se arrepintió.

Vio cómo Bella entornaba los párpados y cómo su respiración se aceleraba al ritmo en que abría y cerraba los puños.

—Puede que no sepa quién es el padre de mi bebé, pero sé quién es la madre, y no es una mujer que aguante bien a los tontos. Lárguese.

Edward se sintió como un idiota. Había construido un negocio averiguando lo que la gente pensaba, sus emociones, sus sueños y esperanzas, sus vulnerabilidades.

Y, sin embargo, había reducido a Bella Swan al símbolo de un dólar sin conocerla en absoluto.

Hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar, preguntándose si habría algún modo de arreglar todo lo que había dicho y hecho desde el momento en que había entrado en su despacho.

—Señorita Swan. Bella —dijo caminando hacia ella lentamente. Se detuvo cuando sólo había un paso entre ambos, considerando si seria seguro hablar con ella desde tan cerca.

Al ver que no gritaba ni salía corriendo ni lo abofeteaba, le tomó la mano.

Le frotó la palma con el pulgar en lo que creyó que era un gesto tierno. Ella se estremeció, pero Edward no creía que sintiera rechazo ante su tacto.

Fue su propia reacción la que lo sorprendió. Con sus manos tocándose, sintió una conexión, una inyección de algo inesperado. ¿Sentiría ella la electricidad que recorrió todo su cuerpo y que casi lo dejó sin aliento?

—Lo siento —dijo él—. Ha sido una estupidez. La he ofendido cuando lo único que quería era expresar mi preocupación por el bebé. Espero que me permita recompensarla. Tengo recursos que están a su entera disposición si necesita algo que no pueda permitirse.

—Lo único que quiero de usted, es su ausencia —dijo ella apartando la mano.

—¿Me está echando?

—Es usted muy listo —dijo ella sarcásticamente—. Una cosa más antes de que se vaya. En alguna parte, allá fuera, hay una mujer que estaría encantada de casarse con usted y tener sus hijos. Váyase, señor Cullen. Vaya a encontrarla y déjeme en paz.

—Sigo pensando que el bebé que lleva dentro es mío.

—Piense lo que quiera. No cambia nada.

—Se equivoca —contestó Edward—. Lo cambia todo, para los tres.

Con una última mirada, Edward se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Puede que la batalla estuviera perdida, pero la guerra acababa de empezar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y las situaciones que les recuerden a Twilight no me pertenece, esta inspirado bajo la obra de _Stephenie Meyer. _Y la historia es de _Karen Potter._

**Capítulo 2**

—¿Qué quería Edward Cullen de ti? —Bella trató de levantar la cabeza para mirar a Alice. Lo hizo y vio la cara de pánico de su ayudante.

—¿Bella, estás bien? Madre mía, estás blanca como la leche.

Alice entró corriendo en la sala de conferencias y se arrodilló frente a la silla de Bella.

—Estás temblando. Toma mi chaqueta. Por favor, dime algo. Me estás asustando.

—Estoy bien —dijo Bella con labios temblorosos—. Un poco sorprendida, quizá.

—¿Qué quería Edward?

—¿Lo conoces?

Alice asintió y dijo:

—Crecimos en el mismo vecindario.

Bella había olvidado la razón por la que había contratado a Alice Brandon como su ayudante. En principio la había contratado para utilizar sus contactos y conseguir colaboradores para los programas que la fundación tenía para ayudar a mujeres y niños, pero finalmente se habían hecho amigas. En ese momento Bella deseaba que su amiga pudiera ayudarla a aclarar lo que parecía ser un lío monumental.

—¿Quién es? Cuando me dijo su nombre, pensé que me era familiar, pero en este momento no caigo. Dijo que no nos conocíamos.

—Me sorprende. Es dueño de Cullen Associates. Ya sabes, la compañía que posee prácticamente todo el centro.

—¿Por qué iba alguien a querer poseer el centro? Está bien como está.

—Porque eso es lo que hacen los multimillonarios.

—¿Multi?

—Súper multi. Dicen que no hay nada que Edward Cullen quiera y que no consiga.

Bella sintió cómo la sangre se le iba de la cara y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Esto va a acabar mal. Muy mal.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué quería?

—Mi bebé —dijo Bella.

—¿Tu que?

Bella levantó la cabeza y sonrió al comprobar que Alice compartía su sorpresa.

—Dice que Renesmee es suya.

Alice se sentó de pronto. Abrió la boca para hablar pero volvió a cerrarla.

—¿Y lo es? —preguntó.

—No —dijo Bella—. No lo sé. El doctor que hizo la inseminación dice que sí. Edward Cullen está convencido de ello.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Nada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con nada? No puedes despreciar a un hombre como Edward Cullen.

—Mira cómo lo hago.

—Bella, eso no es sensato. Alguien le ha dicho a ese tipo que va a ser padre. No puedes subestimar algo así.

—Probablemente tengas razón. Hablaré con un abogado —dijo Bella vacilante.

Alice pareció escéptica.

—Lo haré, —insistió Bella—. Te lo prometo.

Bella se puso en pie y se acercó a la pequeña cocina que había en la sala. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo bebió lentamente.

—¿Alice, por qué iba a querer un mega multimillonario hacer una donación de esperma?

—Vas al grano, ¿verdad? Es un cotilleo. Un cotilleo jugoso, lo admito, pero Edward estuvo prometido con Jessica Stanley durante más de un año.

—¿La modelo?

—La misma, pero rompieron hace cosa de un mes. Los rumores dicen que el motivo fue que ella no quería tener hijos —Alice, extrañamente nerviosa, se retorció las manos—. Dios, no puedo creer que esté hablando de esto. Nunca he repetido nada tan personal sobre alguien en toda mi vida.

—¡Dime!

—De acuerdo, pero necesito empezar diciendo que yo no me hago responsable de esto. Edward Cullen es una persona que valora mucho su privacidad, Bella. Si supiera que conoces sus asuntos, creo que no le haría ninguna gracia.

—Pues su amor por la privacidad no le impidió husmear en mi historial médico y encontrarme —dijo Bella furiosa.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Ojo por ojo, ¿no? —dijo Alice colocando las manos sobre el escritorio y suspirando, obviamente vacilante ante el hecho de tener que revelar lo que sabía—. La mejor amiga de Jessica es una arpía llamada Lauren. Va a la misma peluquería que mi hermana.

—¿No se tratará de una de esas historias en las que el primo de la cuñada del hermano de tu madre vio un platillo volador?

—¿Quieres oírlo o no?

—Adelante —dijo Bella, y se sentó con un lápiz, dispuesta a tomar múltiples notas.

—Lauren y Jessica engañaron a Edward con el compromiso diciéndole que ella quería tener una familia. Entonces, cuando consiguió el anillo, fingió tener miedo de quedarse embarazada porque dañaría su carrera. Decidieron posponer el tema de los bebés. Edward fue a la clínica de planificación familiar y Jessica iba a congelar sus óvulos, por si acaso esperaban demasiado. Entonces rompieron. Supongo que el resto es historia.

A Bella le daba vueltas la cabeza. No hacía falta ser un genio para sumar dos más dos y obtener un cuatro. El esperma de Edward Cullen y los óvulos de Bella Swan eran igual a un bebé.

—No —dijo Bella poniéndose en pie.

—¿No?

—No hubo ningún error. Renesmee no es hija de Edward Cullen.

—Yo no lo rechazaría tan pronto si fuera tú, tiene reputación de ser un despiadado hombre de negocios. Si cree que el bebé es suyo, podría causarte muchos problemas.

—¿Qué puede hacer? ¿Quitarme a mi bebé? No creo. En ese caso, la ley se encargaría de él.

—No sé, Bella. Recuerdo cuando el padre de Edward murió. Él sólo tenía once o doce años por entonces. Quedó devastado. Sabiendo lo que fue para él crecer sin padre, no creo que quiera lo mismo para su hija.

—No es su hija.

—¿Cómo vas a demostrar eso?

—No tengo que demostrar nada. Voy a ocuparme del tema ignorándolo por completo.

—¿Crees que eso funcionará? La cara que llevaba cuando ha salido de aquí era la de un hombre dispuesto a pelear.

Bella pensó en su propio padre, al que no había visto en años.

—Lo superará —dijo amargamente—. Siempre lo hacen.

.

.

.

Edward regresó furioso a la oficina en la que compraba sus apreciadas empresas, las ponía patas arriba y luego las vendía sacando beneficios. La oficina donde nadie nunca le decía que no.

Le llevó una hora poner sus emociones bajo control. Luego convocó a Emmett McCarthy, el director de su equipo de abogados, y le describió su reunión con la muy independiente señorita Swan.

Por una vez, el Daniel Webster de la sala de juntas se quedó sin palabras.

—¿Has ido a verla sin un abogado? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—No te preocupes. No ocurrió nada. Al menos nada importante. La mujer en cuestión no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo.

—¡Pero tú eres el padre del bebé!

—Eso díselo a ella. Quizá entonces se dé cuenta de que no pienso dejar que mi hijo crezca sin padre.

—¿No te dijo la señorita Swan que el bebé era una niña?

—Me dijo que tenía una ecografía borrosa. Ésa no es prueba suficiente para mí. Podría ser un niño.

—¿Eso significa que no estás interesado a no ser que sea niño?

—No seas ridículo —parecía como si todo el mundo fuese detrás de él y ya estaba empezando a cansarse—. Tú, de todas las personas, deberías conocerme mejor.

Edward se puso en pie y se acercó a la ventana, contemplando la maravillosa vista de las hojas caídas y el río Washington. En días como ése, le apetecía tomar su barco e irse lejos. Se quedó pensativo, recordando su niñez como un tiempo solitario y melancólico sin su padre.

—Es una señal.

Emmett comenzó a carcajearse.

—¿Desde cuándo crees en las señales?

—Desde que el trato con Colé fracasó.

—¿Colé? ¿El hombre cuyo edificio se quemó?

—El mismo. El día que vino a cerrar el trato, percibí una pequeña quemadura en su corbata. Probablemente sería de un cigarrillo. Fumaba como un carretero. En cualquier caso, tuve un presentimiento. Cuando comenzó a presionar para conseguir concesiones, yo me eché atrás. Se marchó, y tres días después, su fábrica quedó destruida. Si yo hubiera puesto mi nombre en ese contrato, habría sido mi edificio.

—¿Crees que él quemó el lugar?

—No. El departamento de incendios lo declaró como accidental. Pero, aun así…

—Una señal.

—Claramente.

—¿Y Bella Swan?

—Claramente una señal. No podría estar más seguro de que el bebé es mío, ni aunque hubiera estado presente en la concepción. De ninguna manera va a quietarme de en medio.

—¿Y cómo vas a impedírselo?

—Estrategia, amigo mío. Primero, quiero saber todo lo que haya que saber de la señorita Isabella Marie Swan.

—Describe «todo».

—Quiero saber quién es y con quién ha estado. Quiero saber quiénes son sus padres, o eran. Quiero saber cómo llegó a ser la directora ejecutiva de una fundación de la que yo nunca había oído hablar, y cómo es que no había reparado en ella hasta ahora. Y quiero saber por qué una mujer tan guapa como ella usaría métodos artificiales para quedarse embarazada en vez de esperar que un marido hiciera los honores.

—¿Tan guapa es?

—Más que guapa. Es delicada, Emmett, pero con un corazón de acero. Valiente, descarada. Y, cuando se puso la mano en la panza mientras discutíamos, vi un instinto maternal y protector que me impresionó. También me asustó un poco. Tiene un halo a su alrededor que jamás había visto en otra mujer.

—¿Ni en Jessica?

—Sobre todo en Jessica. Jessica no es anda comparada con Bella.

—Te sientes atraído hacia esa chica, ¿no?

—Atraído, intrigado, totalmente confuso. Aún estoy tratando de recuperarme.

—Estoy deseando conocerla. Mientras tanto…

—Otra cosa más —dijo Edward interrumpiéndolo—. Quiero que abras una cuenta para el bebé. Que ella sea la administradora.

—Más despacio, amigo. Acabas de conocerla. Ni siquiera tenemos pruebas certeras de que seas el padre. ¿Cómo sabes que ella y el incompetente de la clínica no tienen algún tipo de plan? ¿Te ha dicho ella algo sobre el dinero?

—Que me lo podía meter por él… —se rió amargamente—. Vaya, por lo que sé, puede que me investigue.

—También me ocuparé de eso —dijo Emmett.

—Hagas lo que hagas, hazlo rápido —ordenó Edward—. Mientras tanto, yo soy su nuevo mejor amigo. No hará nada sin que yo lo sepa. Cuanto antes sepa en qué lugar me encuentro, legalmente hablando, mejor.

.

.

.

—Tome las flores, señorita, por favor.

El repartidor se colocó la carpeta bajo el brazo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Bella supuso que sería una señal de que el hombre estaría cansado de discutir.

Conocía esa sensación.

Si Bella pensaba que haber echado a Edward Cullen de su oficina había sido el final de todo, estaba terriblemente equivocada. Había recibido llamadas y flores cada día en las últimas dos semanas. Era como si ella fuera su nuevo pasatiempo.

El repartidor que había entregado el primer ramo había mirado a su alrededor como considerando que la oficina necesitaba algo de decoración. Tras depositar un enorme jarrón con margaritas, se había marchado.

Bella había considerado la idea de escribirle una pequeña nota de agradecimiento a Edward pero, según habían ido pasando las horas, se había ido sintiendo más insegura sobre lo que poner. Suponía que «olvídame» no sería la mejor opción. Más tarde, aquel primer día, cuando Edward había llamado para saber si le gustaban las flores, Bella se había sentido atrapada.

Aparentemente alentado, él le había mandado más flores al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente. Bella cada vez se sentía más frustrada. Al ver que diciéndole que parara no funcionaba, había decidido ignorarlo enfrascándose en su trabajo.

Aquella mañana, apenas había abierto la puerta de la oficina cuando había aparecido el florista.

—Pero si es que no las quiero —insistió ella—. Este lugar ya parece un velatorio. Las que me llevo a casa se están muriendo por falta de atención.

—Yo sólo hago mi trabajo, señorita. Si no las quiere, dígaselo al emisor.

—No me escucha. Es incluso más cabezón que usted.

—Entonces supongo que la veré mañana. Tengan un buen día, señoritas.

Y, dándose un toquecito en la gorra, y señalando a Bella y a su ayudante, se marchó.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó Bella fingiendo que se tiraba de los pelos.

—Quizá no estés llevando la situación correctamente —dijo Alice con una sonrisa—. Te he oído por teléfono. «Las flores son preciosas pero…». «Los colores son hermosos pero…» y al final cedes. Si no quieres más flores, díselo. Dile que eres alérgica. Dile que te marean. Usa la imaginación. Te he visto conseguir dinero para niños enfermos de gente con corazones de piedra sin ni siquiera despeinarte. Lo único que tienes que hacer es hacerlo, amiga.

Bella se echó hacia atrás la melena y se dirigió hacia el teléfono. Marcó el número de Edward de memoria e ignoró las burlas de Alice. Había llamado a su oficina muchas veces para pedirle que dejase de enviarle flores. ¿Cómo no iba a saberse el número?

—Bella —dijo él cuando contestó—. ¿Va todo bien?

—Bueno, señor Cullen, ya que lo pregunta, se trata de las flores —dijo adoptando un tono de voz tembloroso.

—Llámame Edward —dijo él rápidamente—. ¿Qué tienen de malo las flores?

—Bueno —comenzó Bella, sonando tan inocente como pudo—. Son preciosas, de verdad…

Alice comenzó a fruncir el ceño.

—Pero hay tantas que el olor está empezando a molestarme. Me dan… náuseas. Ya sabes, como las náuseas de por la mañana pero durante todo el día.

—Oh, eso no está bien. Pensé que te gustaban. Eso es lo que dijiste la última vez que hablamos.

—Son preciosas, de verdad. Me he llevado algunas a casa para mis vecinos, y la gente del autobús, me decía que debías de ser el hombre más considerado del mundo.

—¿Qué autobús?

—¿Perdón?

—Has dicho «la gente del autobús». ¿Qué autobús?

—El metropolitano —¿Es que no sabía nada? No podía creerse que estuviera justificándose de esa manera—. El que tomo todos los días para ir al trabajo y volver.

—¿No sabes conducir?

—Claro que sé conducir. Pero no tengo coche.

—¿Cómo puedes no tener coche en una ciudad del tamaño de Seattle? ¿Cómo te mueves?

—Con el autobús. O voy andando. Puedo llamar a un taxi o alquilar un coche. Pero, la verdad, éste es un lugar apropiado para moverse a pie.

—Oh, no. No me lo digas. Has escalado los peldaños —dijo él, refiriéndose a la extensa red de escaleras de piedra que atravesaban la ciudad.

—Sí —admitió ella—. Más de una vez, y tengo las camisetas para demostrarlo.

—Pero no recientemente —dijo él con escepticismo.

—Sí, recientemente, Edward.

—¿Te das cuenta de que me has llamado Edward? —dijo él—. Ése es un cumplido que merece recompensa.

—No es necesario, señor… Edward. ¿No lo comprendes? No quiero nada de ti.

Bella miró desesperada a Alice y pidió ayuda en voz baja.

«A mí no me mires», contestó Alice también sin hablar.

—Voy a enviarte un chofer, Bella. Se llama Sam Uley, y no te atrevas a mandarlo de vuelta. Habrá un coche a tu disposición para cuando lo necesites. No quiero enterarme de que vuelves a subirte a un autobús.

—Edward, no necesito coche ni chofer. Puedo ir en autobús. Llevo así toda mi vida. Es mi ciudad. Es lo que hago.

—Ya no —dijo él con firmeza.

—Muy bien —murmuró Bella, derrotada. Colgó el teléfono y miró con ira a su ayudante.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —se preguntó Bella—. Lo tenía todo bajo control. En serio. Lo tenía comiendo de mi mano. Entonces, ¡zas! Me proporciona un chofer. Estábamos hablando de flores, la victoria era mía y, de repente, tengo un chofer.

—Es bueno —dijo Alice finalmente—. He conocido a tipos que eran buenos, pero Edward Cullen es bueno con mayúsculas.

* * *

**N.A:** Pobre Bells, iba a decirle que no quería más flores y salió con coche y chofer, que buena negociante.

Les aviso que está historia será actualizada todos los jueves, buenas noches.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y las situaciones que les recuerden a Twilight no me pertenece, esta inspirado bajo la obra de _Stephenie Meyer_. Y la historia es de _Karen Potter._

**Capitulo 3**

A la mañana siguiente, un golpe en la puerta interrumpió la rutina de Bella. Miró a través de las cortinas y vio a Edward Cullen en el porche.

—Buenos días, Bella —dijo él desde el otro lado de la puerta—. El señor Uley y yo hemos venido para llevarte a trabajar.

—Gracias —gritó ella desde el otro lado—. Pero no es necesario. Voy un poco tarde esta mañana. Vayan sin mí —se volvió y se apartó de la puerta antes de repetir—. Gracias.

—Abre, Bella.

Ella abrió la puerta, furiosa.

—¿O qué? —preguntó—. ¿Soplarás, soplarás y mi casa derribarás?

—Algo así —contestó él con voz calmada.

—¿Es que nunca aceptas un no por respuesta? Te he pedido que me dejes en paz. Ahora debo insistir. Lárgate.

—¿Siempre estás de tan mal humor por las mañanas?

—No estoy de mal humor. Estoy cansada. Nessie ha estado ocho horas haciendo sus acrobacias gimnásticas dentro de mí. Estoy destrozada. No creo que haya dormido más de diez minutos seguidos en toda la noche.

—¿Nessie? —preguntó él.

—Sí. El diminutivo de Renesmee.

—¿Ya has elegido un nombre?

—Realmente no necesito esto. —murmuró ella.

—¿Nessie? —repitió Edward.

—Prerrogativa de una madre soltera —contestó ella, agarrando el abrigo que había colgado junto a la puerta. Se lo puso y se abrochó el botón de arriba, el único que podía. Edward la miró horrorizado.

—¿Ése es tu abrigo? —gritó—. Si ni siquiera se puede abrochar.

Aquello ya era demasiado. Las lágrimas que habían estado amenazándola toda la mañana, finalmente resbalaron por sus mejillas. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó—. No te gusta el nombre de mi bebé. Mi abrigo no es lo suficientemente bueno.

Edward sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y dio un paso adelante para secarle las lágrimas. Entonces ella dio un paso atrás.

—No me toques— contestó ella, sonando un poco como la niña de "El exorcista".

—No pretendía criticarte, Bella. Renesmee es un nombre precioso, para una niña. Y tu abrigo es… muy bonito. Sólo me daba miedo que pasaras frío.

—Me abrochará bien cuando haya nacido el bebé. Me parecía una frivolidad comprarme otro cuando no volveré a usarlo —dijo ella, le quitó el pañuelo de la mano y se secó la cara.

—Bella —dijo él con suavidad.

—Cállate, ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente cállate. Si pretendes que me vaya al trabajo contigo, será mejor que no digas nada más.

—Bien —contestó él.

—Y será mejor que no me mandes más flores tampoco —añadió Bella.

—No más flores, lo juro. Nunca más.

Cuando Edward llegó para llevar a Bella a casa, lo primero que vio fue la ausencia de color en sus mejillas y sus ojos rojos. No dijo nada, simplemente le sostuvo el abrigo para que pudiera ponérselo y luego la acompañó al coche.

Saludó a Uley, pero se resistió a mantener cualquier tipo de conversación. También denegó la oferta de tomar algo de beber. Edward la cubrió con una manta del cuello hasta los pies, pero ella no dijo nada.

Cuando el coche arrancó, Edward oyó un suspiro seguido de un sollozo. Se sacó el pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo entregó a Bella sin mirarla.

—Siento mi comportamiento de esta mañana. Tenías todo el derecho a decir que estaba de mal humor.

—Supongo que yo no debería haberme metido de ese modo. Sólo quería ayudar.

Como disculpa era patética, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer, considerando lo mucho que hacía que no se disculpaba por nada.

—Lo sé, pero creo que sería mejor que siguiéramos cada uno nuestro camino.

—Lo pensaré —mintió él, sabiendo que no la dejaría salir de su vida hasta no estar seguro de que el bebé era suyo.

Bella debió de creérselo, porque sintió cómo se relajaba en el asiento de al lado. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

Edward sintió una punzada en el corazón. ¿Cómo iba a dejar que esa mujer saliese de su vida? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba? ¿De lo mucho que un niño necesitaba a su padre?

Era curioso que él nunca hubiera dudado en la palabra del médico al decirle que él era el padre. El primer impulso de la mayoría de los hombres habría sido negar la paternidad, pero ahí estaba él, recibiéndola, desmandándola. De algún modo sabía que, cuando sostuviera a su hijo en brazos, sería el hombre más feliz del planeta.

¿Pero qué hacer con Bella? Ella no se creía que hubiese habido error alguno en la clínica, o que Edward fuera el padre del bebé. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, en su coche, aceptando su ayuda, oponiendo resistencia sólo de palabra.

Bella cambió de posición y la manta se le resbaló de los hombros, acabando sobre su cintura. O, al menos, lo que quedaba de ella. Su panza asomaba por el abrigo abierto y Edward maldijo en silencio por querer pasar la mano por encima de ella y, a la vez, querer salir corriendo a comprarle un abrigo nuevo.

Si no le gustaba algo tan simple como las flores, seguro que tampoco apreciaría algo como un visón. Quizá pudiera dejarle en casa su Burberry de cachemir, accidentalmente, por supuesto. Aunque eso resultaría un problema si ella seguía negándose a dejarlo entrar en su casa.

Bueno, él no era el azote del distrito financiero de Seattle por nada. Ya encontraría la manera de conseguirlo finalmente.

Bella se giró y murmuró algo ininteligible. Luego comenzó a deslizarse hacia él con una velocidad alarmante. Apenas pudo levantar los brazos para agarrarla antes de que acabara tumbada sobre su pecho. Bella volvió a murmurar algo y se acurrucó.

Su suave fragancia se le metió por la nariz. Nada de perfumes provocativos y pesados para Bella. Tenía un olor tan puro y natural como una mañana de primavera, y era igual de tentador.

Finalmente había conseguido acabar con la chica en sus brazos en el asiento trasero de su coche. Ya no tenía dieciséis años, pero era como estar en el cielo.

—¿A casa, señor Cullen? —preguntó el chofer.

—Demos una vuelta al parque —dijo él—. Parece que la señorita se ha quedado dormida.

.

.

.

—¿Bella? —Alice estaba de pie junto a la puerta del despacho—. Lo siento.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Bueno, Edward ha llamado y ha preguntado si estabas libre para comer. Le he dicho que tenías reuniones hoy y que habíamos decidido pedir comida.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que sientes?

Alice se quedó callada por un momento y luego dijo:

—Ha enviado a una mujer con un catering y está en la sala de conferencias.

—Dile que se vaya.

—Demasiado tarde. He oído el ruido del microondas —añadió Alice, y bajó la voz a modo de conspiración—. Creo que hay sopa.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta y dijo:

—¿Es que hay cámaras en este lugar? ¿Cómo sabía que estábamos deseando tomarnos una sopa? —en realidad le apetecía chili al estilo de Seattle, pero el sentido común prevaleció y supo que la sopa era la mejor opción.

—¿Intuición? —Preguntó Alice—. Bueno, hace frío. La sopa sienta bien y, desde luego, el que tú estés bien parece ser lo que más le preocupa últimamente.

—Ojala no fuera así.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Alice de pronto—. Edward Cullen podría cuidar de ti de modos que ni te imaginas. Tiene dinero, poder y buen tipo.

Bella tenía que admitir que era rico y poderoso. Todo lo referente a él la ponía nerviosa, pero también despertaba su curiosidad.

Ya estaba cayendo en su trampa. Cuando se había despertado en sus brazos la noche anterior, se había sentido completamente avergonzada. Su vecino la había llamado para ver si estaba bien y había dicho que la limusina aparcada enfrente había estado casi una hora allí antes de que Edward la ayudara a salir del coche y la escoltara hasta la puerta.

Y, sin embargo, cuando había aparecido ante su puerta esa mañana, se había puesto su abrigo y lo había seguido como un cordero al matadero. Algo dentro de ella se derretía al verlo y le hacía pensar en cosas que era mejor dejar sin explorar.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo una estúpida y que tenía que dejar de fantasear así. Un hombre como Edward no la querría una vez que llegara a conocerla.

—Alice, puedo cuidarme sola. Me lo pensé mucho antes de decidir tener a Nessie sin un padre. Sé que no será fácil, pero creo que es lo mejor. He conocido al menos a cien madres solteras en mi trabajo en la fundación y sé que puede hacerse. Mis abuelos estuvieron ausentes físicamente y mi padre lo estuvo emocionalmente. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para evitar que mi hija pase por eso.

En ese momento Nessie le dio una patada en un costado y Bella pensó en la dificultad de la maternidad incluso antes del parto.

—Además —dijo—, Edward ha dejado muy claro que no soy lo suficientemente buena. Tendrías que haber visto cómo se puso con mi abrigo el otro día.

—Pero…

—No necesito a ningún hombre que cuide de mí, o que me utilice y me abandone.

—¿Abandonarte? ¿De qué diablos hablas?

—Nada. Olvídalo. ¿A qué hora es mi reunión con la gente de United Way?

—No es hasta dentro de una hora. Tienes tiempo de sobra para tomar una buena comida caliente.

—No quiero su comida —masculló Bella.

—No seas tonta. Es gratis. Además, los de la tienda seguro que no nos envían cosas tan buenas. Te ahorrarás algo de dinero para la universidad de esa pequeña mocosa y, al mismo tiempo, tomarás tus vitaminas —dijo Alice y, antes de salir de la sala, añadió—: Bella, sé que trabajo para ti, pero también me considero tu amiga.

—Oh, Alice. Claro que eres mi amiga.

—Edward no es un monstruo —dijo, y vio el ceño fruncido de Bella—. Puede que un poco pesado. De acuerdo, muy pesado, pero, si lo que dice es verdad…

Bella abrió la boca para protestar, pero Alice la mandó callar con un movimiento de mano.

—Si lo que dice es verdad, tiene derecho a tratar de ayudarte en lo que pueda. Para mí eso es algo muy noble. El bebé merece lo mejor que puedas darle ahora, no sólo a partir de que nazca.

—Alice, sé que he sido difícil pero, créeme, tengo mis razones.

—No has sido difícil en absoluto —dijo Alice sin ser consciente de la mezcla de emociones de Bella—. Cualquier sentimiento que tengas está justificado porque estás embarazada. Pero no creo que debas permitir que este asunto se interponga en las pautas nutricionales del departamento de agricultura de Estados Unidos. Así que, a no ser que quieras que nos encierren por violación de la pirámide alimenticia, será mejor que comamos. ¿Quieres que te traiga aquí la comida o prefieres unirte a mí en la sala de conferencias?

Bella se puso en pie riéndose.

—La sala de conferencias me parece bien. Además, querría darle las gracias a la mujer del catering.

—Excelente —dijo Alice con una sonrisa, ofreciéndole el brazo como una escolta uniformada—. ¿Y ahora te parece que comamos?

.

.

.

Bella se preguntaba constantemente qué pensaría Sam Uley de su nueva tarea como su chófer.

Cuando se dejó caer por la oficina una fría tarde, una semana después de que la mujer del catering hubiera aparecido por primera vez, también se preguntó si estaría espiando para Edward Cullen.

Habría sido sencillo. No había secretos en la pequeña oficina.

—Señor Uley, hay un problema en el hogar de los niños que apadrinamos en el centro. Uno de los bebés tiene fiebre y necesita ir al médico. El servicio de taxi que normalmente nos ayuda no está disponible. ¿Le importaría llevar a la directora del centro y al bebé al médico? Es una emergencia.

Para su sorpresa, Sam se puso en pie y agarró su sombrero.

—¿Un bebe? Pobrecito. Si me da la dirección, saldré para allá inmediatamente.

El «gracias» de Bella se quedó suspendido en el aire. Sam se marchó antes de que pudiera decir nada.

La voz de Alice la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? Cuando Cullen se entere de esto, se pondrá furioso.

Bella se dio la vuelta abriendo mucho los ojos y poniendo cara de inocencia.

—¿Eso crees? ¿De verdad?

—Lo has hecho a propósito —dijo Alice apretando los labios y frunciendo el ceño en broma. Luego sonrió—. Claro que sí. ¿Desde cuándo el servicio de taxis nos deja tiradas?

—Y cuando el señor Cullen se entere de esto, sacará de aquí a su chofer—agente secreto tan rápido que nos dará vueltas la cabeza. Entonces, con un poco de suerte, decidirá que soy demasiado terca y podremos volver a la vida normal.

—¿Normal? Creo que será un poco soso —dijo Alice.

—Me gusta lo soso —contestó Bella—. Además, estaba destinado a perder el interés antes o después. No es diferente a los demás hombres que he conocido. Cuando ven algo que les gusta, hacen lo que sea por conseguirlo. Luego, cuando no sale como esperaban, se aburren y se van a buscar otro desafío.

—Me parece a mí que Edward no es así —dijo Alice.

—La verdad es que me da igual —dijo Bella mientras se dirigía hacia su despacho, tratando de alejarse de su miedo a lo desconocido—. Sólo quiero llevar una vida tranquila y agradable, ayudar a la gente y tener a mi bebé. Una vida preciosa y sosa.

—Bien —musitó Alice—. Puedes intentarlo pero, si quieres saber mi opinión, creo que nada volverá a ser como antes.

Bella se sentó en su despacho para descansar y esperó a que se desatara la tormenta.

Pero no ocurrió.

Esperaba que Edward Cullen apareciera en la sala exigiendo saber quién se creía que era utilizando a su chofer como… eso, como un chofer.

Ya tenía la respuesta preparada. «Si no le gusta, señor Cullen, puede…». Ya decidiría el tono más tarde, según lo enfadado que estuviera Edward y lo mucho que la hiciera enfadar a ella.

Luego se iría, ella podría respirar aliviada y seguir con su vida.

Pero, si aquello era algo tan bueno, ¿por qué la idea le molestaba tanto?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y las situaciones que les recuerden a Twilight no me pertenece, está inspirado bajo la obra de _Stephanie Meyer. _Y la historia es de _Karen Potter._

**Capítulo 4**

¿Un día duro? Bella se giró y vio a Edward en la puerta de su despacho. No era que estuviese diferente a como estaba por la mañana, cuando él y el señor Uley la habían recogido. Entonces le había parecido espectacular, con su chaqueta y su corbata. El abrigo Burberry sobre su hombro le daba un toque de seguridad en sí mismo, como diciendo que nada le importaba un comino.

Sus ojos escanearon la habitación y pareció como si se detuvieran en cada detalle. Frunció el ceño cuando se fijó en la silla de Bella, un viejo trasto de cuero que le daba dolor de espalda. Volvió a centrar la atención en ella y se quedó mirándola. Mirándole el pelo. Entonces Bella se dio cuenta de que nunca antes se lo había visto suelto, hasta ese momento.

Era extraño ser observada de esa manera, sometida a tan exhaustivo escrutinio. Su vestido azul fue la siguiente víctima. No se le escapaba nada. Los lazos que colgaban de su falda, los botones que decoraban su corpiño, la fina cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello. Sus ojos se encontraron y él sonrió. Bella se preguntaba si sospecharía que le gustaba ese vestido porque resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Llevar cosas azules era su única vanidad.

—¿Lista para irnos? —Preguntó Edward—. He pensado que podíamos pararnos en algún sitio a cenar, o podemos comprar algo para llevar, si lo prefieres.

—Creo que no. Aún tengo mucho que hacer. Hoy no he hecho muchos progresos.

—Aún no estás cansada, ¿verdad?

—No. Me han distraído otros… asuntos.

—¿Asuntos?

—Asuntos personales.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como tratar de quitarme de en medio a personas bien intencionadas pero en el lugar equivocado.

—Ah. Bien. Deduzco que estás hablando de mí.

Ella lo miró a los ojos pero enseguida desvió la mirada.

—Sí.

—Me alegra que reconozcas mis buenas intenciones, pero no estoy seguro de que sea correcto lo del lugar equivocado. Si te hicieras la amniocen…

—No. No me haré una prueba que puede dañar a mi bebé sólo para satisfacer tu curiosidad.

—¿Crees que es de eso de lo que se trata? —preguntó él—. ¿Curiosidad? —Ella se giró hacia la ventana y se echó hacia delante para frotarse la espalda.

—Edward, por favor…

—¿Por qué estás tan decidida a seguir adelante sola?

—Sólo hago lo que sé que es bueno para mí.

—¿Pero no sería agradable tener a alguien en quien apoyarte y con quien poder contar? —preguntó él, y sonó como si realmente lo considerara posible.

—Claro, si pensara que pudiera encontrar a alguien así. Por mi experiencia, hay muy pocos especímenes masculinos así, y perdóname.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que estás descargando conmigo tu frustración general con el género masculino?

—Sólo lo digo —dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño.

—Bien, pues creo que te equivocas al meterme en el mismo saco que el resto de hombres que te han decepcionado.

—Haces que parezcan una legión.

—¿No lo ha sido? De acuerdo que hace poco que nos conocemos, pero no creo que hayas encontrado en mí una sola cualidad compensatoria, ¿verdad? ¿Es que no hay nada que te guste de mí?

—No, que yo haya visto —contestó ella. Sabía que no era fácil que Edward cayese en su fingida indiferencia, pero quería intentarlo.

—Pues yo sí he visto una o dos cosas tuyas.

—¿De verdad?

—Eres preciosa, Bella, e inteligente, y compasiva también, salvo por tu prejuicio hacia los hombres.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta. Nunca se había considerado a sí misma prejuiciosa con respecto a los hombres aunque, si lo pensaba, se daba cuenta de que tenía razón. Quizá fuese algo genético, trasmitido de generación en generación de mujeres escépticas.

—Lo siento. No pretendía juzgarte injustamente. Es un hábito, uno no muy agradable. ¿Una tregua?

—Una tregua —convino él—. Ahora, ven aquí y deja que te dé un masaje en la espalda.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando he entrado, estaba junto a la ventana frotándotela.

—Ah, no es nada. A veces, cuando estoy sentada demasiado tiempo…

—Deja que te dé un masaje. Hará que te sientas mejor.

—No tienes por qué —dijo ella demasiado deprisa—. Ya estoy bien.

Edward la mandó callar chistando y levantó una mano.

—Ven aquí. No tengas miedo de mí. No muerdo.

«No tengas miedo de mí, pequeña. El viejo Billy no muerde».

El súbito recuerdo apareció de golpe en la mente de Bella, reviviendo los acontecimientos del peor día de su vida. Aquellas manos sucias, la sensación de estar atrapada. «Tu papá dijo que eras muy guapa, pero pensé que era sólo orgullo paterno. Ven aquí. Seré bueno contigo».

Bella había salido corriendo y gritando aquel día, hacía mucho tiempo, en Australia, pero estaba decidida a no salir corriendo en esa ocasión. Retirarse era mostrar debilidad. La posibilidad de que Edward emplearse esa debilidad contra ella le hizo estirar los hombros y mirarlo a los ojos con la esperanza de que no notara que estaba interpretando el papel más difícil de su vida.

Si intentaba algo, podría derribarlo dándole una patada en… bueno, podría derribarlo. Eso era todo.

—No te tengo miedo —dijo ella con una valentía que no sentía—. Pero la verdad es que no creo que fuera muy profesional por mi parte dejar que un perfecto desconocido me masajeara la espalda cuando se supone que debo estar trabajando.

—Me alegra que me llames perfecto, pero ambos sabemos que no somos desconocidos. Sólo porque no nos conozcamos en el sentido bíblico, no significa que no nos conozcamos, Bella.

—No lo entiendo.

—Lo harás —dijo él extendiendo los brazos—. Ven aquí.

Era una idea tan mala que no podía creerse que estuviera considerándola de verdad. Hacía mucho tiempo que ningún hombre, amigo o enemigo, la tocaba. Tanto que apenas lo recordaba.

Contra su voluntad, o quizá porque estaba muy decidida a hacerle saber que no la intimidaba, se aproximó a él.

Por desgracia, sabía que no parecía tan segura de sí misma como le hubiera gustado.

Se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia y miró su panza.

—No funcionará. No hay manera de que puedas rodearme con los brazos.

—¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a rodearte con los brazos?

—Ah —la palabra escapó a sus labios con un tono de decepción antes de que pudiera controlarlo.

—Más cerca —dijo él—. Deja que te enseñe cómo se hace.

Bella se acercó más hasta estar entre sus brazos. Entonces Edward la giró de modo que su hombro descansara bajo la curva de su brazo. Estar tan pegada a él era desconcertante y un poco intimidante. Por un momento sintió que perdía el equilibrio. Enseguida Edward le levantó la mano y se la colocó sobre su pecho, aprisionándola.

«¿Por qué a mí?», se preguntó Bella. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan amable y, a la vez, tan intimidante?

Se recordó a sí misma que no era más que un hombre, un hombre como todos los demás que había conocido. Todos dispuestos a aceptar un desafío con rapidez, e igualmente dispuestos a salir corriendo con la misma rapidez cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles. A veces podía verse verdadera emoción en ellos, pero la mayoría de las veces, dejaban un rastro de testosterona en su huida hacia la puerta.

La mano de Edward subía y bajaba por su espalda, aliviando las tensiones del día. Bella no podía recordar cuándo alguien la había agarrado de aquella manera.

Haber crecido con unos padres tan poco atentos le había enseñado a no buscar el contacto físico, pero nunca había dejado de ansiarlo. Estar en los brazos de Edward Cullen era agradable, pero sabía que no podía disfrutar de ello. Sabía que no podía desearlo porque, saber eso, significaría admitir que no podía hacerlo todo por sí misma.

Trató de apartarse pero él la acercó más a su cuerpo mientras continuaba con el masaje.

Bella comenzó a pensar en el bebé y en lo feliz que sería cuando su hija naciera. Se imaginaba las sonrisas de bebé, el olor a polvos de talco después del baño, las nanas que le cantaría. Su cuerpo, al principio rígido y nada receptivo, comenzó a relajarse bajo las manos de Edward. A través del tejido de su camisa podía sentir la cadencia del ritmo de su corazón. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro y dejó escapar un suspiro, aceptando el confort que le proporcionaba.

—Bella.

El modo en que susurró su nombre casi le produjo lágrimas en los ojos. Nadie antes lo había dicho así. Fue como si lo supiera todo sobre ella, como si la llamase desde la distancia con una simple palabra, como si hubiera estado perdida durante mucho tiempo y él estuviera en casa.

Antes de que Bella pudiera decir su nombre, Edward inclinó la cabeza y sus bocas se encontraron. Al principio sólo le rozó los labios. Entonces pareció cambiar de opinión y presionó su boca con fuerza contra la de ella con determinación y algo más que pasión.

Bella se sorprendió ante su propia respuesta. No quería besarlo pero tampoco quería resistirse. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando él recorrió sus labios con la lengua y luego la introdujo dentro para saborearla.

Ella suspiró de placer y él sonrió. Ese pequeño movimiento de su boca, junto con el ritmo de su mano en su espalda, que bajaba hasta sus nalgas, le hizo sentir escalofríos ante la expectativa. Nunca había experimentado nada semejante. La primera vez que había experimentado los besos, había sido con un chico del vecindario, cuando era adolescente. Pero los esfuerzos del muchacho fueron torpes y su abrazo demasiado agobiante. Trató de olvidar esos recuerdos pasados para llenar ese hueco con el beso de Edward.

Se inclinó hacia él. Sabía que no duraría, pero podría disfrutar de ese momento.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que se separaran. Alice asomó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Si no me necesitas para nada más, me voy.

Avergonzada por haber sido pillada en una situación tan comprometida, Bella se alisó el vestido y le dio las buenas noches a Alice sin mirarla.

Edward se rió y Alice se unió a él.

El momento especial de Bella se había perdido y lo lamentaba. Demasiado furiosa como para llorar, se acercó al escritorio y se sentó de golpe. Tomó un archivo y comenzó a leer. Oyó la puerta cerrarse y supuso que Alice se había ido.

Deseaba que Edward se hubiera ido también. Se lo merecían ambos.

La oficina quedó en silencio durante un momento hasta que Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—Vete a casa —dijo ella.

—No pretendía reírme —dijo él—. Fue una reacción nerviosa.

—No importa —respondió ella con la esperanza de que Nessie no pudiera oír la mentira de su madre—. No ha significado nada.

—Quizá para ti no pero, cuando beso a una mujer hermosa, no me gusta tener público delante.

—¿De verdad? ¿Nunca besaste a Jessica Stanley en público?

—¿Qué sabes sobre Jessica y yo? —preguntó él con frialdad.

—Ah, ¿así que no pasa nada si tú invades mi privacidad hablando con mis médicos y apareciendo en mi casa sin ser invitado, pero no está bien que yo sepa nada de Jessica?

—Contesta a la pregunta. ¿Qué sabes sobre Jessica y yo?

—Sólo que estuviste comprometido con ella y que rompieron poco antes de conocernos. Alice me lo dijo.

—Entonces lo único que sabes es que Jessica me besó en público y no al revés. Nunca pretendí convertir nuestra relación en un espectáculo, aunque parecía ser uno de sus juegos favoritos.

—No me importa —dijo ella, sabiendo que hablaba como una niña petulante, pero eso tampoco le importaba.

—Bien. Entonces no tendremos que discutir más sobre el tema. Toma tu abrigo. Nos vamos a casa.

—Tú te vas. Yo tomaré el autobús.

—Bien —gritó Edward.

—Bien —gritó ella también mientras él salía por la puerta, cerrándola de golpe tras él.

Bella no lloró por el beso interrumpido, ni porque hubieran discutido, ni siquiera porque la hubiera dejado sola en una oficina vacía. Lloró porque el mejor ejemplo de su supuesta independencia fuese el estúpido autobús interurbano.

Edward llevaba esperando en el vestíbulo casi una hora cuando Bella salió del ascensor. Pareció momentáneamente sorprendida de verlo, pero luego sus gestos se calmaron y adoptó una máscara de indiferencia.

Él se puso frente a la puerta cuando Bella intentó pasar por delante con todo el desdén que pudo encontrar. Edward la agarró y le abrochó el botón de arriba, murmurando todo el rato sobre mujeres cabezonas y abrigos baratos.

Fuera, el chofer estaba listo para abrirles la puerta a sus pasajeros.

—Entra en el coche. Preferiría que Uley no supiera que hemos discutido.

Bella asintió pero se negó a mirarlo a los ojos. Edward se sentía fatal. Podía ver que había estado llorando, probablemente desde que él se había marchado de la oficina.

Ambos hicieron el camino en silencio. La posibilidad de volver a disgustarla era razón suficiente para no hablar. Eso era lo que pasaba con las mujeres y sus lágrimas. Las usaban como armas.

Cuando el coche se detuvo y ella trató de salir. Edward le tocó la mano. Ella se quedó quieta mientras él le acariciaba la muñeca con los dedos, e imaginaba que podría notar la velocidad de su pulso.

—Cena conmigo mañana por la noche —dijo él.

—No.

—Entonces el sábado.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué no? —no podía creerse esa conversación tan ridícula. ¿Cuándo le había rogado a una mujer que cenara con él?—. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo vas a hacerme pagar por querer besarte? ¿Acaso ha sido un pecado?

—No es eso. No me importa ese estúpido beso. Ya lo he olvidado. Quizá tú también deberías.

—Entonces, si no es por el beso. ¿Por qué no quieres salir conmigo?

—Se me ocurren mil razones, pero la principal es que la fundación va a dar un banquete para nuestras instituciones benéficas el sábado por la noche y tengo que estar allí.

—¿Va a ir alguien contigo? —si había alguien, podría asegurase de que amaneciese el sábado por la mañana con las piernas rotas.

—No necesito acompañante. Puedo llegar hasta allí yo sola.

—¿Por qué no lo dejas ya? ¿A qué hora te recojo?

Bella suspiró y apartó la mano.

—A las seis en punto. El banquete empieza a las siete, pero necesito estar allí antes para comprobar las mesas y la decoración. Te lo advierto, te aburrirás.

—Lo dudo —dijo Edward con firmeza, ignorando el fuego en sus ojos. Se preguntaba cómo sería observarla haciendo el amor. Haría que sus ojos brillaran si alguna vez tuviera la oportunidad.

* * *

**N.A:** ¿Así o mas tercos los dos?

Me fui de vacaciones, por eso no actualicé la semana pasada, pero aquí estoy ya, renovada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

—Tengo el informe del investigador sobre Bella Swan, jefe. Edward levantó la cabeza para recibir a su abogado.

—¿Qué dice?

—No te va a gustar.

—Entonces suéltalo ya. Mi padre siempre decía que no te puedes hacer cargo de algo hasta que no lo veas a la luz del día.

—Aquí va. Isabella Marie Swan nació aquí, en Seattle. Tiene treinta años y nunca ha estado casada. Sus padres, Charles y Renee Swan. Viven en Australia en algún tipo de colonia de artistas con otra docena de escritores y directores en ciernes. El detective dice que además hacen intercambio de parejas.

—¿Estás de broma?

—Lo dice aquí, en el informe —dijo Emmett, señalando con el dedo los papeles que sostenía.

—Vaya —dijo Edward sacudiendo la cabeza sorprendido—. ¿Qué más?

—Cuando Bella tenia cinco años, la dejaron aquí, en Seattle, con su abuela paterna, Marie Swan. Cuando murió inesperadamente, Bella se fue a vivir con su bisabuela, Virginia Prescott Swan.

—¿No crees que podríamos saltarnos todo eso e ir al grano?

—Es que ése es el grano, Edward. Bella nunca ha vivido con sus padres.

—Haces que suene como si hubiera ido de persona en persona como un par de zapatos viejos.

—Quizá, pero eso sería bastante acertado.

Edward se retorció de rabia. ¿Quién diablos se pensaba esa gente que era para tratar a Bella de ese modo?

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a sus padres?

—Ahí es cuando la historia se vuelve difusa. Se fue a Australia a visitarlos cuando tenía dieciséis años. Dos semanas después regresó a la ciudad en compañía de un trabajador social australiano. La razón que aparecía en los documentos de la agencia era un contacto inapropiado con un menor. No sé exactamente lo que significa, pero había otra persona, un hombre implicado.

—¿Estás diciendo que fue violada?

—Eso no queda claro. No utilizaron los términos «violación» ni «abuso», y el informe parece muy completo. No hay informes médicos, lo cual es buena señal, aunque supongo que cabe la posibilidad de que fuera acosada. Eso es lo que significaba entonces un contacto inapropiado.

—Bastardos —dijo Edward—. ¿Alguien fue a la cárcel?

—Aparentemente no. El hecho de que la sacaran del país y la declararan incapacitada para testificar en el juicio puede que tuviera algo que ver con ello. Su bisabuela consiguió una orden de protección para menores que estipulaba que sus padres no podrían verla sin supervisión, pero eso fue hace catorce años. No he encontrado ningún informe que diga que hayan regresado a este país desde entonces.

—Así que, abuelos muertos, padres distantes, hija única. Eso la deja sin familia.

—Eso es. A no ser que cuentes al bebé.

—¿Y qué pasa con su vida personal? Dijo que no quería casarse conmigo, pero seguramente no se metió en todo el lío de la inseminación sin haber pasado antes por alguna relación. ¿Alguna vez ha estado prometida? ¿Salía con alguien?

—La búsqueda en los periódicos no ha revelado ningún compromiso pero, claro, no todo el mundo lo anuncia. El detective no pudo hallar nada personal. Ningún problema con los vecinos. Su nombre no aparece en ningún informe policial. Nada de pleitos. Nada.

—Supongo que eso es bueno —murmuró Edward—. ¿Y qué hay de la fundación? ¿Cómo consiguió el trabajo allí?

—La fundación Prescott fue fundada por una de sus abuelas, la tatarabuela, si no me equivoco. Su primer proyecto fue plantar algunas flores alrededor de una farola en el viejo barrio de Avondale.

Edward se rió.

—Bueno —añadió Emmett con una sonrisa—. Eso fue antes del cambio de siglo. El siglo veinte. Hoy en día, sus objetivos son millonarios y destinan el setenta y cinco por ciento de los beneficios a la comunidad mediante subvenciones cada año.

—¿Cómo se consigue una subvención?

—Primero, tienes que ser una organización sin aspiraciones financieras. Viendo tus ingresos del año pasado, yo diría que no das el perfil. Después, tienes que haber sido rechazado por otra agencia de becas. La mayoría de los grupos buscan financiación para proyectos demasiado pequeños como para llamar la atención de grandes fundaciones. Trabajan con albergues, bibliotecas, asociaciones de vecinos, iglesias. La fundación valora mucho el voluntariado. Incluso los miembros de la plantilla sirven como voluntarios.

—Eso no es tan raro. La mayoría de la gente en plantilla trabaja sin remuneración.

—No lo has entendido. Los miembros de la plantilla de Bella hacen de voluntarios con las agencias a las que financian. Su bisabuela blandió una pala en la plantación de las flores y Bella hace de voluntaria una vez por semana en algún tipo de hogar —dijo Emmett, y le entregó un recorte de periódico amarillento, mostrando la foto de una mujer con vestido negro sosteniendo una cesta con flores. Aunque la foto estaba borrosa, había algo en aquella mujer, una suavidad en sus ojos quizá, que le recordaba a Bella.

—Una tradición muy familiar —dijo Edward con cierto sarcasmo—. ¿Tiene alguna otra aptitud para su trabajo como directora? Quiero decir, aparte de las familiares.

—Tiene el título de trabajadora social y una mención en psicología por la universidad de Seattle. Parece que sabe lo que hace. La fundación está muy bien considerada. La mayoría de los ingresos y subvenciones que reciben van a parar a sus clientes en vez de a gastos empresariales.

—¿Como sueldos astronómicos para la directora?

—Por ejemplo.

—¿Tiene dinero suficiente para vivir? —preguntó Edward. Lo volvía loco el hecho de que Bella no se hubiera comprado un abrigo de premamá pero, como ella había dicho, sería por cuestión de practicidad. No había podido ver bien su casa, pero estaba situada en un buen barrio. Se imaginó un gran jardín trasero con un columpio y un cajón de arena. Y un niño de pelo castaño jugando alrededor.

Emmett dijo en voz alta un salario.

—Estoy seguro de que eso no deja mucho para extras, pero parece que le va bien. Compró la casa después de vender la de su abuela en Walnut Hill, y abrió una cuenta para la universidad de su bebé más o menos un mes después de quedarse embarazada.

—¿Por qué tenía yo la impresión de que se trataba de una familia adinerada?

—Probablemente por la conexión con Walnut Hill. Pero lo único que consiguió Bella fue la casa y el trabajo. El dinero se fue a la fundación.

—¿Cómo averiguas todas estas cosas?

—No hago preguntas y el detective no dice nada. Sin embargo él me asegura que es legal.

Edward consideró la nueva información. Casi contra su voluntad, comenzó a admirar a Bella incluso más que antes. Era obvio que era una mujer inteligente que tenía la habilidad de pensar las cosas antes de actuar. Quizá tuviera razón cuando decía que no necesitaba que nadie cuidase de ella. La autosuficiencia era un rasgo claramente heredado en la familia Swan Blanding March etcétera.

—¿Emmett? ¿Qué ocurrió con los hombres? El abuelo, el bisabuelo. ¿Dónde encajan en todo este asunto?

—Bueno, no sé nada de ellos. He podido deducir que se marcharon.

—¿Se marcharon? ¿Así, sin más?

—Tanto la abuela como la bisabuela de Bella estaban separadas.

—Ah. El puzzle comienza a encajar —dijo Edward poniéndose en pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por su despacho—. Piensa que me voy a marchar, ¿verdad? Ayer la acusé de meterme en el mismo saco que el resto de los hombres pero no tenía ni idea de lo cerca que estaba de la verdad. Incluso aunque se casara conmigo, ella esperaría que la historia se repitiese. Piensa que yo también voy a traicionarla.

—¿No es eso lo que planeas? —preguntó Emmett.

Edward no sabía qué pensar. Odiaba el hecho de que a Bella le hubieran hecho daño, físico o emocional, pero la otra parte de él, el hombre de negocios acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, se preguntaba cómo afectaría todo aquello a la materialización de sus deseos.

—No puedo obligarla a que nos dé una muestra de sangre del bebé. Si no permite que se realice una prueba de ADN, ¿cómo sabremos si yo soy el padre?

—En realidad, los tribunales pueden obligarla a hacer la prueba. La prioridad de un juez es el bienestar del niño. En este estado, si un hombre da un paso al frente y asume la paternidad, prometiendo apoyar económicamente al niño, aparte de en todo lo demás, el juez tiene la responsabilidad de averiguar la verdad.

—¿Y qué pasa ahora? ¿Puedo exigir una amniocentesis?

—Probablemente no. Es un riesgo que podría dañar la salud de la madre y del bebé. Tendrás que esperar.

—Pero quiero saberlo ahora.

—No falta mucho para que nazca el bebé. ¿Por qué no aprovechas el tiempo para conocer mejor a Bella? Si no se llevan bien, eso dificultará las cosas.

—¿Y qué pasa si no podemos llevarnos bien? ¿Crees que podría conseguir la custodia?

—No, no creo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Porque soy un hombre?

—Porque ella es la madre. Está viva y es perfectamente capaz de educar a un hijo ella sola.

—Pero aun así yo podría intentarlo.

—Podrías, pero tendrías que buscarte otro abogado. Yo no te ayudaré a quitarle a Bella su bebé. No sería correcto.

—Si ni siquiera la conoces.

Emmett levantó el informe del detective y dijo:

—No, pero sé cosas sobre ella. A mí me parece evidente la razón por la que decidió tener ese hijo sin hombres de por medio. Ya lo ha pasado bastante mal. No pienso colaborar en eso.

—¿En qué punto te hiciste tan humanitario?

—Siempre he tenido especial sensibilidad con los desfavorecidos. Además, mi padre me odiaría si le hiciera daño a una mujer embarazada.

—Hablando de padres —dijo Edward.

—¿Aún no se lo has dicho a tu madre?

—No, hasta que no sepa algo concreto.

—Puede que no falte mucho.

—Estoy harto de esperar. Odio cuando las cosas no salen como yo quiero.

—Edward, no sé cómo decirte que te detengas y recapacites sobre lo que estás haciendo. Hace un momento parecías furioso porque la familia de Bella la había traicionado. Y ahora estás hablando de hacerle lo mismo. Si vas a juicio y la obligas a hacer la prueba de paternidad, si sigues presionándola con la amniocentesis, a pesar de que te haya dicho que no es seguro, parecerá que no piensas en nadie que no seas tú mismo. Ella siempre será la madre del niño, sin importar quien gane o quien pierda.

Hizo que sonara como un partido con el bebé como balón. Claro que, no era que Edward no estuviese dispuesto a tirarse al barro y luchar por la posesión.

Emmett murmuró algo mientras recogía sus papeles y se preparaba para marcharse.

—Emmett —dijo Edward—, deja el informe.

—Piensa en lo que te he dicho, jefe.

—Siempre escucho tus consejos, aunque luego no los siga.

—Una cosa más —dijo Emmett.

—Deja que lo adivine.

—Se trata de Jessica. Lo sabe.

—Ah, maldita… —Edward se detuvo a tiempo, pero sabía que no pararía de insultarla una vez que estuviera a solas—. ¿Cómo lo ha averiguado?

—Estuvieron juntos mucho tiempo. Hizo amigos en la oficina. Además, no fueron excesivamente discretos cuando empezaron los problemas.

—Me pilló por sorpresa.

Emmett se rió.

—Siempre se te han dado bien los eufemismos. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Esperar que se mantenga alejada y con la boca cerrada.

—Ésa es una esperanza inútil.

—Cierto. Supongo que le permitiré hacer el primer movimiento. Estoy demasiado ocupado tratando de hacerme amigo de Bella como para pensar en lo que se propone mi ex. Quizá se vaya a una isla desierta y decida quedarse.

—Sí —dijo Emmett mientras salía por la puerta—. Y quizá los cerdos vuelen.

Edward pasó el resto de la tarde ojeando el informe del detective y lo que significaría ganar o perder el derecho de conocer a su hijo, porque estaba seguro de que el bebé era suyo.

Desde que la había conocido, Bella había tenido la habilidad de atontar sus pensamientos, haciendo que olvidara sus propias habilidades en el mundo empresarial. Él siempre había sido un tipo que disfrutaba con la competición, asegurándose ganar siempre.

¿Qué diablos ocurría en el mundo cuando un hombre que lo planeaba todo de antemano ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a hacer a continuación?

Sus amigos pensaban que se le había ido la cabeza cuando había accedido a los deseos de Jessica de congelar su esperma y hacerse una vasectomía. A decir verdad, no lo había pensado con el cerebro, sino con algo que se encontraba más abajo.

Bueno, quizá podría haber habido una operación reversible.

Quizá no.

Y entonces había descubierto que Jessica no lo amaba y que no quería formar una familia con él.

Y luego, milagrosamente, Bella Swan se había quedado embarazada con su esperma.

Se rió con amargura.

—Quizá debiéramos olvidarnos del nombre de Renesmee y llamar al bebé Destino.

.

.

.

El destino estaba contra ella. Excepto por el primer mes de embarazo, Bella no había sufrido de náuseas matutinas. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, a las seis menos cuarto, echándolo todo en el baño y con Edward a punto de llegar para llevarla a la fiesta.

Otra señal de que no iba a ser una buena noche.

Llevaba dos días temiendo que Edward no fuese a relacionarse bien con sus clientes. Era cierto que se trataba de un hombre presentable y seguro que no sería grosero, pero dudaba que estuviera familiarizado con el concepto de un albergue para madres adolescentes o con el dinero que la fundación

—Estás pálida —dijo Edward en cuanto Bella abrió la puerta.

—Estoy bien —contestó ella—. Sólo unas cuantas náuseas vespertinas daba para subvencionar el programa de poesía de la biblioteca.

Definitivamente, no encajaría con sus clientes.

Una vez más, se le revolvió el estómago y se inclinó sobre le váter.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

—No es justo —dijo ella—. No es justo en absoluto.

—¿Te ocurre con frecuencia?

«Sólo cuando sé que vienes», pensó ella.

No quería admitir que, además de las náuseas, sentía cómo se le aceleraba el corazón cada vez que sabía que él llegaba.

¿Qué chica no sentiría eso?

Había visto antes hombres guapos, encantadores, generosos, pero ninguno de ellos con tanto poder personal. Y, vestido como estaba esa noche, con un esmoquin hecho a medida, lo único que tenía que hacer era mirarla con esos ojos verdes para derretirla por dentro. Todo a su alrededor parecía desaparecer.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? —dijo ella parpadeando.

—Estabas ahí mirándome y se te ha puesto la cara roja. Luego te has puesto blanca como la leche y pensé que ibas a desmayarte. Déjame entrar. Deberías recostarte un minuto.

—No —no le dejaría pasar a casa, su santuario. No cuando él había invadido el resto de su vida—. Estoy bien. Será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde.

—Al diablo con la fiesta —dijo él dando un paso al frente y colocándole las manos bajo los codos—. No vas a ninguna parte hasta que me asegure de que no te vas a desmayar. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

—Como si no lo supieras —dijo ella apartándose—. La mujer del catering ha estado en la oficina toda esta semana preparando comida para todo el mundo que entraba por la puerta. Ha venido esta mañana, como una especie de comida sobre ruedas para mujeres embarazadas.

—¿Estás diciendo que no te gusta su comida?

—Si es así, ¿harás que se valla?

—Por supuesto. Pero seguiré mandando a alguien nuevo cada día hasta que encontremos el estilo que te gusta.

—Eres imposible —dijo ella riéndose.

—Y tú ya no estás pálida. No me gusta cuando no puedo ver el fuego dentro de ti. ¿Lista para irnos?

—Deja que me ponga el abrigo.

—Espera un minuto —dijo él agarrándole la mano—. Tengo algo para ti. No te enfades hasta que no sepas lo que es.

Edward dio un paso atrás para agarrar una caja larga y fina que había dejado en el porche. Estaba decorada con un enorme lazo rojo. Era el tipo de caja que contenía rosas de tallo largo, docenas de rosas, el tipo de caja que alguien le regalaba a su pareja el día de san Valentín.

Las manos de Bella se estiraron hacia la caja incluso antes de que su cerebro hubiera decidido aceptar el regalo.

Él sostuvo el paquete mientras Bella lo desenvolvía con manos temblorosas. Levantó la tapa pero no vio ninguna rosa, sino una tela de color marfil, suave y brillante.

Miró a Edward confusa.

—Dijiste que no más flores —dijo él.

—Y tú me escuchaste —contestó ella, sin saber si se sentía decepcionada o no.

—¿No te gusta?

—Lo siento, Edward —dijo ella, odiando ser tan ignorante—. No sé lo que es.

—Permíteme —dijo él colocándole la caja en los brazos. Cuando, finalmente, colocó la prenda frente a ella, Bella vio que se trataba de una capa. La capa más bonita, suave y probablemente cara que hubiera visto jamás. Larga y lo suficientemente amplia para cubrirla a ella y a su bebé.

«Se preocupa por ti», dijo una voz en su interior—, «no lo estropees poniendo pegas».

—Gracias, Edward. Es preciosa.

Él sonrió y Bella sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Fue una sonrisa que podría hacer que una mujer menos decidida hubiera perdido la cabeza.

Edward le colocó la capa alrededor de los hombros y se la ató al cuello,

—Estás preciosa —murmuró mientras acercaba la boca a la suya. Sus labios eran firmes y cálidos. Utilizó la lengua para abrirle la boca y luego le mordisqueó el labio hasta que ella se rindió a su maestría.

Era un beso muy diferente al de la oficina, y no había nadie que pudiera interrumpirlos. Si sus temblores y suspiros delataban su inexperiencia, no le importaba en absoluto. Se habría quedado allí para siempre disfrutando de sus labios si no hubiera sido por la fiesta.

Él debió de acordarse también, porque se apartó y le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Francamente preciosa —repitió él—. Y ahora también estarás caliente.

* * *

**N.A:** ¿Caliente por la capa o por sus besos?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

—Así que es usted.

Bella levantó la cabeza y se encontró de frente con aquella hermosa mujer. Gracias a la exposición de Alice, supo que se trataba de la famosa o, a ojos de Edward, infame Jessica Stanley. Había sorprendido a todo el mundo presentándose con uno de los miembros de la fundación, un hombre que resultó ser amigo de Edward.

—¿Perdón?

—La mamíta. La pequeña sorpresita de Edward.

—¿La conozco?

—No se haga la tonta conmigo, querida. Sabe quién soy y yo sé quién, y qué, es usted.

—¿Y qué soy yo?

—Una oportunista muy lista, una maquinadora magistral. Lo que no sé es cómo consiguió que el médico hiciera eso.

—¿Hacer qué, señorita Stanley?

—Eso —dijo Jessica señalando su panza.

—Es un bebé, señorita Stanley, no un imitante del espacio exterior.

—Es el bebé de Edward Cullen.

—No hay pruebas de eso.

—Quizá, pero no porque Edward no se las haya ingeniado para conseguirlas. Pero lo hará. Puede contar con ello.

—No me preocupa. No es que sea de su incumbencia, pero Edward Cullen no está en mi vida.

—¿Y entonces por qué está aquí esta noche?

—Porque no ha aprendido el significado de la palabra «no» —dijo Bella—. O quizá es que oyó que usted iba a estar aquí.

—Es posible —dijo Jessica echando su melena rubia hacia atrás—. Siempre se sintió atraído por mí. Como una polilla hacia la luz. Ya sabe usted que debería estarme agradecida. Yo fui la que convenció a Edward para que congelara su esperma. Si juega sus cartas correctamente, podría quedar acomodada de por vida.

—¿No cree que si yo pensara que el bebé es de Edward, me casaría con él enseguida? —preguntó Bella—. ¿No cree que estaría encantada de atrapar a alguien como él, alguien guapo y elegante que, evidentemente, quiere ser padre?

Jessica pareció perpleja un instante, como si jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que alguien pudiera casarse por algo que no fuese el dinero.

—Realmente eso no importa, ¿verdad? —dijo la horrible mujer—. Lo que usted quiere, me refiero. Edward cree que el bebé es suyo. Lo quiere y no le importa lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo.

Jessica se alejó, al parecer, convencida de que le había dado algún tipo de golpe de gracia a Bella. Fue un alivio que se marchara cuando lo hizo. Si hubiera seguido hablando de Renesmee como una cosa, habría saltado sobre ella.

Cuando Edward miraba a Jessica con los ojos y no con las hormonas, se daba cuenta de que había confundido la apariencia con la esencia, y el sexo, por muy salvaje que fuera, no era amor.

Pensaba en abrazar a Bella y masajearle la espalda y se dio cuenta de que no cambiaría ese momento, ni los besos que habían intercambiado, por pasar un buen rato con ninguna otra mujer.

Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. No se estaba enamorando de Bella Swan. Ella era dulce, aunque exasperante, pero nada más. Llevaba dentro el bebé que él deseaba. Era el medio para conseguir el fin. Llegarían a un acuerdo, sellarían un trato y quedarían como amigos. Lo harían por el bien del bebé.

Pero, si ésa era una idea tan buena, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto?

Buscó a Bella con la mirada alrededor de la sala pero entonces vio a Jessica aproximarse.

—Hola, Jessica —dijo secamente—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí esta noche?

—Sólo quería ver cómo vive la otra mitad. No es tu estilo, Edward.

—Oh, no sé. Quizá esté empezando a ver el mundo con otros ojos.

—¿Y puede que la señorita Bella Swan sea la responsable?

—Mi relación con Bella no es asunto tuyo.

—Ella dice que no hay ninguna relación. Dice que no estás en su vida. ¿Significa eso que tampoco estás en su cama?

—Eso tampoco es asunto tuyo.

—¿Por eso estás tan tenso? —preguntó ella deslizándole una mano por la abertura de la chaqueta—. Yo podría ocuparme de eso, Edward.

Se inclinó hacia delante y presionó su cuerpo delgado contra él. Edward se quedó de piedra.

No sintió nada.

—Siempre estuvimos bien juntos, ¿recuerdas? —prosiguió ella.

—¿Qué pretendes?

—Podríamos volver a intentarlo, si tú quisieras —dijo mirándolo con cara de inocencia—. Subestimé lo mucho que deseabas tener un bebé. Siento mucho el malentendido. Estaría dispuesta a quedarme embarazada si tú realmente quisieras.

—Jessica —dijo él con calma—. Es un paso importante para ti y veo que lo has pensado mucho —la miró a los ojos y vio en ellos el brillo del triunfo—. Aprecio la oferta, pero no podría vivir con el hecho de ser el responsable de tu gordura.

Jessica se enderezó con toda la dignidad que pudo.

—El rencor no es un atributo muy apreciable, Edward.

—Quizá no, pero creo que tendremos que vivir con eso. Mientras tanto, mantente apartada de mí y deja a Bella en paz.

Jessica se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dejando sorprendido a su acompañante a sólo unos metros de distancia.

—Siento que hayas tenido que ver esto, Jasper —se disculpó Edward.

—No pasa nada. Ha sido entretenido. Y educativo. Debí haberme dado cuenta de que algo ocurría cuando me llamó para acompañarme esta noche. Ahora entiendo por qué le diste la patada.

—Nada de patadas. Ella y yo no estábamos de acuerdo en cuanto a planificación familiar. Eso es todo.

Jasper debió de ver el brillo en los ojos de Edward cuando divisó a Bella al otro lado de la sala, porque comenzó a sonreír.

—¿Eres el padre del hijo de Bella?

—Parece que en eso tampoco hay acuerdo —contestó él—. No lo sabremos hasta que no nazca el bebé y le hagan pruebas en el hospital. Hasta entonces, me preocupo de su bienestar.

—Bella tiene muchos amigos entre los miembros de la plantilla y en la comunidad. Yo tendría cuidado si fuera tú.

—¿Es una advertencia, viejo amigo?

—A mí me lo ha parecido —dijo Jasper, y se alejó.

Edward Cullen era una bestia, un ser humano caprichoso y egoísta al que Bella nunca perdonaría por haberle estropeado su noche especial.

Se había quedado de pie en un rincón, observándola, criticando en silencio cada uno de sus movimientos y haciéndole sentir que nada de lo que hacía estaba bien.

—Estoy impresionado —dijo él más tarde mientras la acompañaba hacia la puerta—. Has estado magnífica, con tu bonito vestido, jugando a la señorita dadivosa.

—No estaba jugando —dijo ella parándose en seco—. La fundación hace un gran trabajo y no me importa lo que pienses. La gente a la que homenajeábamos hoy aporta muchas cosas a la comunidad y se merecían una noche especial. Lo que hemos hecho aquí es importante. Pero tú no quieres admitirlo.

—Sí, claro —dijo él—. Enviar a una madre soltera al médico en una limusina con chófer es un trabajo realmente importante.

—No estaba…—comenzó Bella tratando de contener su rabia—. No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes, Edward? Más allá de tu lujosa oficina y de tu mansión está el mundo real. Un mundo donde la gente ayuda a otra gente sin pensar en lo que consigan a cambio.

—Eh, cariño, yo hablo de lo que veo. Y, por ahora, lo que he visto es a mucha gente dándose palmaditas en la espalda.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta por la indignación, debatiéndose sobre si darle o no un puñetazo en la nariz allí mismo, en medio de la sala abarrotada de gente. Finalmente abrió su bolso, sacó una libreta y un lápiz, escribió algo y le entregó la hoja a Edward.

—Reúnete conmigo en esta dirección mañana a las nueve de la mañana. Y no te atrevas a llegar tarde.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Soy yo, Edward. Es lo que yo represento. Y de una vez por todas, si no te gusta, te —apretó los labios con fuerza—… aguantas.

Edward se quedó mirándola sorprendido. Bella tomó aliento, estiró los hombros y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—El doctor Barnes se marcha. Tengo que darle las gracias por venir. Dile al señor Uley que te lleve a casa. Tengo amigos aquí. Alguno de ellos me llevará.

Edward la agarró del brazo.

—Espera un momento, gatita. Soy tu acompañante esta noche y no pienso irme sin ti —dijo, y le colocó la mano en su brazo.

Ella se apartó y dijo:

—Ya no te quiero como acompañante. Estás excusado… permanentemente.

Por un momento ambos pelearon por la posesión de su mano. Finalmente él le agarró la barbilla y le giró la cara para que lo mirara.

—He hablado sin pensar, Bella. No me estaba burlando.

Su disculpa golpeó su cerebro al tiempo que los latidos de su corazón, y las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos. Odiaba el hecho de que Edward pudiera herirla con sus palabras. Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla.

—No llores. No pretendía criticarte —dijo él.

—¿Y por qué lo has hecho? Ésa es la razón por la que no me gusta estar cerca de ti. Eres duro y prejuicioso. Pasas de ser el señor simpático a ser un cerdo en un segundo y yo nunca sé qué es lo que te irrita.

—Quizá tengas razón. Normalmente tengo la cabeza en su sitio, pero a veces me pones de los nervios. No es tu culpa.

—Sé que no es mi culpa. Si tienes algún tipo de defecto en tu personalidad, no quiero saberlo. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme. Te ríes de la gente y de cosas que no comprendes.

—Pues ayúdame a comprenderlas. Quiero saber más sobre las organizaciones benéficas y por qué son tan importantes para ti.

—Pensaré en ello. Pero no te hagas esperanzas. No me gustas. Ni tú ni los de tu clase.

—¿Qué te dijo exactamente Jessica?

—Nada.

—Lo dudo. Es incapaz de guardarse las opiniones.

—Pues entonces, nada importante.

—Si dijo algo que te disgustara, me lo dirías, ¿verdad?

—Te he dicho todo lo que necesitas saber.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó él con voz tan penetrante que le llegó al corazón. Tenía secretos. ¿Qué mujer no los tenía? Pero los suyos eran pecados por omisión.

—Creo que es hora de que te marches.

—No pienso dejarte aquí sola.

—Mira a tu alrededor, Cullen. No estaré sola.

—Quiero decir sin mí, Bella. No me marcho de aquí sin ti —dijo él con una mirada de advertencia—. Preséntame al doctor Barnes, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella accedió, no queriendo montar una escena, pero no había terminado. Edward tenía que aprender de una vez por todas que ella no era una mujer a la que pudiera manipular, que era más lista que Jessica Stanley y tan cabezona como Edward a la hora de conseguir lo que quería.

La vuelta a casa de Bella fue un poco tensa. Edward hablaba y ella contestaba con monosílabos, todavía furiosa y nada dispuesta a admitir que sus bromas sobre su trabajo le habían hecho mucho daño.

Y además estaba Jessica. Sus amenazas y acusaciones habían dejado a Bella inquieta, no realmente asustada, pero tampoco se sentía segura de que Edward acabara cansándose y dejándola en paz.

Cuando llegaron, la acompañó hasta la puerta. Ella agarró el bolso y escondió las manos bajo la capa que él le había regalado. Se preguntaba cómo un hombre podía ser tan cariñoso y al rato ser un estúpido.

Había sido una velada cansada. Estaba deseando tirarse en la cama y él estaba…estaba mirándola como si se tratara de un delicioso postre.

Había un brillo de apreciación en sus ojos. Bella se estremeció. No quería que la mirara de ese modo. Lo había visto mirar a Jessica de igual manera.

—Estás muy guapa esta noche, muy sexy. No he podido apartar la vista de ti un solo momento.

De pronto Bella se dio cuenta de que sus palabras no eran más que un medio para asegurarse que conseguiría lo que quería.

—Necesitas gafas si crees que una mujer que se mueve como un pato parece sexy —contestó ella.

—No aceptas los cumplidos fácilmente, ¿verdad? La mayoría de las mujeres que he conocido actúan como si los elogios fueran su derecho por ley.

—¿Jessica es así?

Él le acarició el pelo con los dedos y se inclinó hacia delante para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—No quiero hablar de ella en este momento.

—Debe de haberte querido mucho para estar tan disgustada por haberte perdido —insistió Bella.

—Jessica Stanley nunca ha querido a nadie más que a sí misma. Nunca ha querido algo que no fuera el dinero.

—Eres un cínico. Piensas en todo en términos de si se puede comprar o vender.

—Esta noche no.

Con un pequeño suspiro, Bella dejó reposar la cabeza sobre su mano, sabiendo que no era la mejor idea que había tenido aquel día, pero incapaz de rechazar el bienestar que su cercanía le suponía. Como había ocurrido en el despacho, las necesidades de su alma tomaron el control y las advertencias de su cabeza desaparecieron.

No había contado con aquello, con la soledad y la necesidad, cuando había diseñado su plan de vida. Ni hombres en su cama ni padre para su hija.

—¿Puedo darte un beso de buenas noches?

La pregunta la sobresaltó y, para su tranquilidad, le proporcionó la oportunidad de salir del estupor en el que Edward la había sumido.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—¿Por qué no? Somos amigos, ¿no? Quiero besarte.

—¿Siempre haces lo que quieres?

La sonrisa de Edward lo dijo todo. No le costó trabajo traducir la frase. «Sí. Siempre hago lo que quiero y consigo lo que me propongo».

Bella dio un paso atrás y él uno hacia delante. Cuando ella abrió la boca para protestar, Edward se inclinó para conseguir su beso.

El tacto de su boca sobre la suya fue suave y tierno.

Tanto que pensó que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. El levantó la cabeza y le dirigió la misma mirada de posesión que recordaba del día en que se habían conocido.

—Cuando te estabas comiendo el postre, tenías un poco de nata montada en el labio, justo aquí —dijo él, y le tocó el labio superior con la punta de la lengua—. Estuve a punto de saltar por encima de la mesa para lamértelo.

La acercó más a él y la colocó entre sus brazos para susurrarle al oído. Ella se echó hacia atrás y se estremeció al sentir el aire frío entre ellos. Edward sonrió, como si supiera que la tenía donde quería. Pero lo que ella quería era salir corriendo. Tan lejos y tan deprisa como su cuerpo torpe le permitiera.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Ella negó con la cabeza y dijo:

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—¿Por qué no?

—No estoy segura de que quiera tener algo contigo.

Por primera vez, Edward le puso las manos sobre la panza. Renesmee se movió en ese momento y Bella supo que él había notado el movimiento. Edward sonrió y presionó ligeramente sobre su piel.

—¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde para eso? Ya hay algo entre nosotros, aquello que puede haber entre un hombre y una mujer.

El modo en que lo dijo fue tan sexual y tan íntimo, que casi hizo que Bella se rindiera y lo dejara pasar, a su casa y a su corazón. Casi.

Ella negó con la cabeza y Edward esperó tranquilamente mientras Bella se debatía en su interior.

—Sabes que llevo razón, Bella. Dime una cosa. ¿Cuántas veces te inseminaron antes de que te quedaras embarazada?

Sorprendida por la pregunta, Bella levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Sabía que Edward habría visto su rubor, incluso bajo la tenue luz del porche.

—Sabes que sólo fue una vez.

—¿Lo ves? Tenemos tanta potencia juntos que incluso la madre naturaleza lo sabe. Mis pequeños espermatozoides llegaron hasta tu óvulo y ¡zas! Un bebé al instante. Incluso me sorprende que no vayas a tener gemelos.

Bella no podía contradecirlo en eso. Había ido a la clínica y había sido inseminada una vez. Tan sólo dos semanas después, había dejado de tener la regla y su sueño de tener un hijo propio había comenzado a materializarse.

¿Pero podría el esperma ser tan agresivo y cabezón como el donante?

No quería pensar en ello. Su mente estaba ocupada con las imágenes de Jessica y Edward en la fiesta. La hermosa modelo presionando su cuerpo contra Edward y él mirándola con la boca abierta.

Era una prueba evidente de que Edward seguía sintiéndose atraído por ella, a pesar de que lo negara.

Bella sabía que no podía competir y ni siquiera quería. Reconocía una causa perdida cuando veía una. Y sabía que la única razón por la que Edward estaba con ella en ese momento era el bebé. Si Jessica hubiera deseado tener un hijo, Bella nunca habría conocido a Edward y no estaría embarazada de él.

Estaba con ella por el bebé.

Los besos no eran reales. La preocupación no era real. Sólo se trataba del bebé.

Sintió una leve punzada en el corazón al recordar otras decepciones pasadas. Entonces sintió la rabia.

No dejaría que le hiciese daño. No lo haría.

—Hace frío —dijo ella utilizando la mano para apartarlo—, y estoy cansada. Los zapatos me están matando y no estoy de humor para discutir sobre el milagro de la procreación.

—Si me dejaras entrar, podría darte un masaje en los pies.

—El señor Uley está esperando.

—No le importará. Piensa que eres la mujer más distinguida que conoce. Palabras textuales.

—Dejémoslo así —dijo ella tajantemente mientras metía la llave en la cerradura.

—¿Mañana por la mañana? —preguntó él.

Ella miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro y lo vio de pie con las manos en los bolsillos. La bufanda blanca de seda que llevaba puesta al cuello brillaba por la luz que salía de la ventana del salón.

Era increíblemente guapo, seguro de sí mismo y más intimidante que cualquier monstruo que pudiera imaginar bajo su cama. Y allí estaba ella, dándole una oportunidad para acceder a una de las partes más importantes de su vida.

—No —dijo ella—. He cambiado de opinión. Te has librado.

—¿De verdad? Ahora sí que siento curiosidad. ¿Qué puede estar escondiendo Bella en la calle Crandall que no quiere que Edward sepa?

Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás y se dio la vuelta justo al llegar al borde del porche. Entonces bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia el coche.

—Te veo por la mañana, Isabella.

* * *

**N.A:** Yo si lo hubiera dejado pasar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Cuando Bella le había entregado el papel con la dirección y le había dicho que eso era lo que ella era, Edward se había sentido desconcertado.

Sin embargo, al plantarse en aquel antiguo barrio de Seattle frente a la fachada de piedra de aquel edificio con un letrero que decía Hope's House, lo comprendió todo.

Recordó la controversia que se había desatado en la comunidad cuando el centro de madres adolescentes y drogadictas había sido propuesto. Recordaba también cómo lo había apartado de su mente, concentrándose en la relación que, por entonces, tenía con Jessica.

Evidentemente, Bella no lo había apartado de su mente. Edward habría apostado cualquier cosa a que estaba metida hasta el cuello ayudando a las asociaciones benéficas.

Claro que lo estaba. El edifico estaba lleno de bebés. ¿Dónde si no estaría ella tan dentro de su ambiente?

La directora lo saludó cuando entró por la puerta y no perdió el tiempo en agradecerle el haberle proporcionado un medio de transporte a ella y a su bebé para ir al médico.

Edward se recordó a sí mismo que debía disculparse ante Bella por el comentario sobre la madre soltera que había hecho la otra noche. Incluso después de considerarlo durante largo rato, no entendía qué le había hecho actuar como un imbécil. Quizá hubiese sido el ver a Bella y a Jessica tan cerca, o quizá la certeza de que Bella formaba parte de un mundo más amplio, que tenía amigos y obligaciones más allá de él.

Maggie Turner irrumpió en sus pensamientos.

—No sabía que estuviera interesado en nuestro trabajo —dijo ella.

—Para ser sincero, señora Turner, hasta que la señorita Swan no me ordenó venir aquí, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. Claro que, recuerdo la publicidad que se le dio al caso pero, más allá de eso, he de reconocer que estoy bastante perdido en cuanto a Hope's House.

—Llámeme Maggie. Lo que aquí tenemos es un hogar para madres que han salido de su adicción a las drogas. En cuanto sus bebés están lo suficientemente bien como para abandonar el hospital y las madres han pasado ya por la peor parte de su desintoxicación, se reúnen aquí y es entonces cuando comienza el verdadero trabajo.

Caminaron hacia la parte de atrás del comedor hasta llegar a una estantería con una enciclopedia y algunos libros de preparación para el graduado escolar.

—Antes de que una joven pueda entrar en el centro, tiene que firmar un consentimiento diciendo que irá a clase al menos cuatro horas al día para prepararse para obtener el graduado escolar. También asiste a clases de tareas domésticas como cocina, administración de presupuestos.

—Parece un campo de entrenamiento.

Maggie se rió abiertamente. Por el rabillo del ojo, Edward vio a Bella levantar la cabeza y sonreír. Tuvo que resistir la tentación de atravesar la sala para rogarle más sonrisas de las suyas.

—Ya he escuchado eso antes —dijo Maggie—. Pero, en serio, aquí hay mujeres que no han tenido mucho éxito en sus vidas. Ninguna está casada, ni tienen esperanzas de encontrar una pareja estable. Tratamos de darles el tiempo, la educación y la seguridad para creer que cualquier cosa es posible.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda?

—No hay un tiempo fijo. Cada día es una lucha cuando eres así de joven y todo parece estar contra ti.

—¿De dónde sacáis el dinero para todo esto?

—Lo hacemos mediante subvenciones. Algunas de la ciudad, del condado y del estado. Algunas de fundaciones, como la fundación Prescott. También tenemos algunos donantes individuales. Espero que usted sea uno de ellos.

Hicieron la visita a la planta baja, pasando junto a Bella por la zona de la guardería. Tenía en brazos a un bebé sonriente. La observó caminar de un lado a otro, dándole palmaditas al bebé en la espalda y cantándole nanas. Y una vez más admiró la paciencia y el amor que emanaba.

Se preguntó cómo sería ser el destinatario de tanto amor y sintió por un momento el dulce dolor de la necesidad.

La necesidad de tener una esposa y un bebé.

Una esposa como Bella y un bebé llamado Renesmee.

Al llegar al pie de unas escaleras que subían desde el hall Principal, Maggie se detuvo.

—Las habitaciones de las chicas están arriba. No se permite la entrada de hombres. Los bebés duermen con sus madres por las noches.

—¿Y dónde están esta mañana?

Maggie levantó una ceja y dijo:

—En la iglesia, señor Cullen. Nada sectario, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto.

—¿De qué conoce a Bella?

—¿No te lo ha dicho?

—No.

—Soy el padre del bebé.

—¿Del bebé de Bella?

—No hay ningún otro, ¿no?

—Oh, no pretendía cotillear. Bella no dijo nada de que hubiera conocido a alguien.

—Nos conocimos sólo hace un mes.

—¿Entonces cómo…? —Maggie se llevó la mano a la boca—. Lo siento. Tengo más preguntas que sentido común.

—No pasa nada, pero dejaré que Bella conteste esas preguntas. Yo ya he dicho demasiado.

—No se preocupe. Sus secretos, sean cuales sean, están a salvo conmigo. Pienso en Bella como en una hija, o quizá como en una hermana mucho más joven —se rió y sus rizos grises se agitaron—. Nunca traicionaría su confianza. Bien, ¿dónde estábamos?

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Bella ejerciendo de voluntaria?

—Desde que se abrió el centro. La captamos de la unidad de neonatos del hospital universitario.

—¿Ejercía como voluntaria allí?

—Ejerce de voluntaria en todas partes. Nunca he visto a una trabajadora más incansable. Si todos nuestros colaboradores fueran como ella. Deduzco que no la ha visto en acción.

—No —dijo él. La llevaba a trabajar y luego la recogía cada día, pero se daba cuenta de que no sabía nada de su trabajo.

—Es como un torbellino —dijo Maggie con una sonrisa—. O quizá más como un pulpo, tratando de extender sus tentáculos para ayudar allí donde puede.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudar yo? —preguntó él. Era casi un alivio encontrar un lugar en el que su dinero pudiera hacer algún bien—. ¿Cuáles son vuestras necesidades más inminentes?

—Es fácil. Comida, pañales y voluntarios.

—Puedo ocuparme de la comida y de los pañales. ¿Te parece bien que mi ayudante llame mañana por la mañana? Puedes decirle lo que necesitas y nos aseguraremos de que lo traigan.

—¿Y qué hay de los voluntarios?

—Eso puede que nos lleve algo más de trabajo.

—¿Y usted?

Edward sonrió y dijo:

—¿Cuándo viene Bella?

—Todos los domingos a las nueve en punto.

—¿No va ella a la iglesia?

—Asegurar que los niños tengan una infancia feliz es la religión de Bella.

Edward sonrió una vez más.

—Entonces supongo que te veré el próximo domingo.

.

.

.

—¿De qué estabais hablando Maggie y tú? —preguntó Bella cuando Edward se reunió con ella en la cocina del centro.

—De esta casa, de los bebés, de ti.

—¿En ese orden? —preguntó ella riéndose, y Edward pensó que jamás había oído un sonido tan maravilloso—. Me alegra ver que al fin tienes algo de equilibrio en tu vida.

Por un momento se quedó paralizado al ver su sonrisa. Fue como ser golpeado por un relámpago sólo que, al contrario que cualquier víctima de un relámpago, él quería volver a sentir el impacto.

—Bueno —dijo él—, me has echado el lazo. Eso es seguro.

—No era mi intención —contestó ella. Se inclinó sobre la encimera y colocó algunos biberones junto al fregadero. El ejercicio que había hecho meciendo a los bebés le había puesto color en las mejillas, casi a juego con el rosa de la camiseta que llevaba. Parecía muy joven e inocente—. Para ser sincera, nunca pensé en cómo se sentiría el donante de esperma después de que… bueno, ya sabes.

Edward se quedó helado. ¿Estaría diciendo que pensaba que él era el padre del bebé? ¿Admitiendo que todo lo que él había dicho era verdad?

Bella continuó hablando nerviosamente, como si pudiera leer su mente.

—La mayoría de los donantes de Morningstar son estudiantes de la escuela de medicina de la Universidad de Seattle. Eso es lo que yo esperaba, algún erudito altruista consciente de las necesidades del planeta.

—¿Y crees que yo no soy esas cosas?

—No he dicho eso. Realmente no te conozco lo suficiente para juzgarte. Has sido muy generoso conmigo y te estoy agradecida. Pero hay por ahí muchas personas con necesidades mayores que las mías.

—¿Me estás diciendo que, si yo fuera tan generoso como las otras personas de ahí fuera, te caería mejor?

—No, te caerías mejor a ti mismo.

—No soy ningún miserable que se pase las noches contando su oro, ya sabes: Tengo intereses filantrópicos. Hace un par de años estuve a punto de formar parte de la junta de United Way.

—Eso está bien, ¿pero qué haces ahora?

Edward se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. ¿Realmente necesitaba aquel avasallamiento tan impertinente?

—No te estoy criticando —continuó ella—. Sólo trato de demostrarte que somos personas diferentes.

—Bueno, eso espero.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir. Tenemos metas completamente diferentes y seguimos caminos divergentes en nuestras vidas.

—Tonterías. Acabas de admitir que no me conoces bien —dijo Edward tocándole el brazo—. Pasa algo de tiempo conmigo y deja que te muestre quién soy. Cena conmigo en mi casa esta noche.

—No —dijo ella apartándose.

—¿Por qué no?

—Una cena es algo muy personal —Bella alcanzó una toalla y comenzó a secarse las manos—. Además, la última cena que tuvimos juntos no acabó muy bien, y no quiero repetirlo.

—Si no quieres venir a mi casa, ven a mi oficina. Mañana. Ya he aprendido cosas sobre tu trabajo, ahora tú puedes aprender sobre el mío. Conoce a mis empleados y quizá ellos puedan convencerte de que soy un buen tipo.

—¿Ellos creen que eres un buen tipo?

—Eso quiero pensar.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo por ellos sólo porque sí?

—¿Porque sí?

—Porque trabajan duro y te hacen millonario. Porque a la gente le gustan las sorpresas. Porque puedes.

—No lo sé. Tendré que pensar en ello.

Bella tenía los ojos brillantes. Claramente estaba disfrutando con aquello.

—Si tienes que pensar en ello, eso es que hace demasiado tiempo.

Edward emitió un suspiro de frustración.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo agradable por Alice?

Ella ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo. De algún modo, eso lo irritó.

—A Alice le encanta la poesía. Puede recitar casi a cualquier poeta americano que le nombres. La semana pasada en la biblioteca, fui a la tienda de regalos y encontré un viejo ejemplar de las obras de Cari Sandburg. Estaba en buen estado, con bordes de oro en el papel. Me costó dos dólares y a ella le encantó.

—¿Le compraste un libro usado? —pregunto él, pensando en la biblioteca llena de ejemplares firmados que había heredado de su padre.

—Lo que cuenta es la intención, no apuntarse un tanto.

—¿Es eso lo que piensas? ¿Que me apunto un tanto?

—No, no realmente —Bella colocó una cazuela en el fregadero y abrió el grifo—. Supongo que es cierto lo que dicen. El dinero no es importante a no ser que no tengas nada.

—Y yo tengo y tú no tienes, y por eso nunca podremos juntarnos, ¿no?

Ella cerró el grifo y comenzó a levantar la pesada cazuela. Edward se colocó a su alrededor para ayudarla. Bella señaló hacia el fuego y él la colocó encima del fogón.

—Sigues sin comprenderlo.

Se oyó un sonido en la parte delantera de la casa y Edward reconoció la risa de un bebé.

—Ven conmigo —dijo Bella dándole la mano—. Creo que es hora de que conozcas al propietario de Hope's House.

Maggie estaba de pie en el salón, esperándolos. Bella le agarró la mano a Edward con más fuerza mientras se arrodillaba frente a su amiga.

—Buenos días, mi amor —dijo ella. Al principio Edward se sintió confuso por el tono de su voz y por el hecho de que parecía estarle hablando a las rodillas de Maggie. Entonces observó a una niña pequeña salir poco a poco de detrás de las piernas de la mujer—. ¿Cómo está mi niña hoy?

La niña, vestida con el mismo color rosa que Bella llevaba y con un diminuto par de zapatillas, ignoró a Bella y centró su atención en Edward.

Edward sonrió, alentándola para que saliese de su escondite. La niña echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo y casi perdió el equilibrio. Edward no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la concentración que necesitaba para mantenerse en pie.

La pequeña caminó lentamente hacia él sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Edward estaba asombrado por la perfección de aquella personita en miniatura, por la realidad que estaba de pie frente a él.

Antes pensaba en Renesmee como el bebé que iba en la panza de su madre. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no la había considerado como una niña que anduviese, hablase y respirase. Que fuese a la escuela, que aprendiese a conducir, que tuviese citas.

Hizo una nota mental para comprobar la legalidad de utilizar un arma para ahuyentar a los pretendientes que no fueran bien recibidos.

La niña se detuvo frente a él y volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Lo observó tan cuidadosamente como cualquier socio de negocios que hubiera tenido jamás. Cuando Edward la miró a los ojos, distinguió una inteligencia que jamás había considerado que fuera posible en una niña tan pequeña.

—Arriba —dijo la niña levantando los brazos.

Edward la tomó en brazos y ella se acomodó plácidamente. Sus rizos castaños le caían por encima de los ojos y ella trataba de apartárselos con los dedos.

—Edward, quiero que conozcas a la señorita Hope Turnen. Hope, éste es mi amigo, Edward.

—Maa —dijo Hope asintiendo, aparentemente convencida de que lo había dicho bien. Luego señaló a Bella—. Ninny.

—¿Turner? —preguntó Edward.

—Es la hija de Maggie.

—Adopté a Hope hace dos años —explicó Maggie—. La dejaron abandonada en el hospital. Su madre pensó que sería retrasada por el consumo de drogas.

—¿Lo es? ¿Retrasada? —preguntó Edward.

—No, está bien. Es una de las afortunadas.

—Maggie terminó con el proceso de adopción y le cambió el nombre al centro todo en la misma semana —añadió Bella.

—Y nunca miré atrás.

A Hope evidentemente no le gustaba que la ignoraran. Comenzó a darle golpes a Edward en la mejilla y luego se señaló los pies.

—Zapatos —anunció.

—Sí —dijo Edward—. Son muy bonitos.

—Bonitos —repitió la niña, y Edward quedó totalmente prendado de ella.

—Oh, oh —dijo Maggie—. Parece que ha hecho otra conquista.

—Sí —dijo Bella riéndose—. Cuanto más grandes son, más prendados se quedan.

Bella vio cómo Maggie tomaba a Hope en brazos y se giraba hacia la cocina, anunciando que era la hora de comer. Bella le dio la mano a Edward y él la ayudó a levantarse. Ella se apartó y se secó las lágrimas con los dedos.

El día que Bella había comenzado su voluntariado en el centro, se había prometido a sí misma que jamás lloraría delante de los niños, que ellos nunca oirían su voz temblorosa, que sólo sentirían amor y nunca pena.

Pero rara vez podía cumplir con esa promesa, sobre todo en días como ése, cuando Renesmee estaba tan activa y sus emociones tan a flor de piel que casi asomaban a la superficie. Bella casi podía sentir el corazón del bebé latiendo junto al suyo.

Era irónico que ese día, cuando realmente había descubierto cómo sería Edward como padre, no había podido contener las lágrimas. Debería haberse sentido feliz, pero sentía que se le rompía el corazón.

Sabiendo la verdad, habiendo visto a Edward con una niña en brazos e imaginando que esa niña sería Renesmee, ¿cómo iba a mantener a su hija alejada de él?

—Nuestra hija será fuerte y sana también —dijo él.

Bella se dio la vuelta y colocó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward. Podía oír sus latidos tan claramente como los del bebé que llevaba dentro.

—Y preciosa.

—¿Mmm? —dijo él dándole un beso en la cabeza.

—Renesmee será preciosa.

Tras ellos, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe. El sonido de la risa femenina inundó el salón.

—Han vuelto las chicas —dijo Bella, se apartó de Edward y sonrió, estirando el brazo para pedirle el pañuelo que siempre llevaba. Los dos se quedaron mirándose—. ¿Puedes quedarte a comer?

—Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, así que será mejor que me valla. Uley te llevará a casa.

Bella observó su expresión seria y frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella—. No era mi intención que nada de esto te afectara.

—Estoy bien —contestó él, acariciándole la mejilla con la palma de la mano. Su pulgar recorrió su boca mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para darle un suave beso en los labios—. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Trabajas duro para marcar la diferencia, cueste lo que cueste. Realmente eres una mujer extraordinaria.

—No soy nada especial.

Él sonrió y la calidez de su sonrisa le llegó directamente al corazón.

—Para mí sí lo eres.

De vuelta en la calle, Edward se dio la vuelta para mirar al centro. El lugar necesitaba algunos arreglos. Se preguntaba si habría alguna compañía constructora que donara su mano de obra si él se lo pidiera. Y, si no la había, sólo se trataba de dinero.

Se imaginó que su talonario iba a trabajar mucho en los próximos meses, pero se dio cuenta de que no le importaba en absoluto.

De pronto supo lo que tenía que hacer. No sería fácil, ni barato, pero valdría la pena.

Si iba a hacer del mundo un lugar mejor para su hija y para la mujer que había llegado a amar, sería mejor que se pusiera a ello.

Se dirigió a la oficina con un nuevo sentido de la responsabilidad.

Había caminado unas cuantas manzanas hacia el centro de la ciudad cuando los sonidos del vecindario llamaron su atención. Montones de niñas con chaquetas vaqueras abarrotaban las aceras jugando a la comba. Chicos de todas las edades y aspectos mostraban su maestría en el baloncesto y el patinaje. Las tiendas pequeñas inundaban la calle; una librería, un restaurante familiar, etcétera.

Una pequeña iglesia, probablemente aquélla a la que habían acudido las residentes del centro, anunciaba una venta de pasteles. El olor del pan recién hecho atrajo su atención hacia el lugar, donde fue recibido como un vecino más, y de donde no se marchó hasta que no hubo comprado todas las galletas de chocolate que pudo.

Edward retomó su camino hacia la oficina justo cuando una fría brisa otoñal comenzaba a levantarse. Satisfecho de haber dejado a Uley para que recogiera a Bella, reconsideró la idea de ir andando y comenzó a buscar un taxi. Era una perezosa mañana de domingo, así que no aparecía ninguno. Finalmente se dirigió hacia un grupo de personas que esperaban el autobús.

Cuando se levantó el cuello del abrigo para evitar que se le congelaran las orejas, pensó en Bella, esperando al autobús con ese abrigo que no podía abrocharse. Al menos había conseguido hacer eso por ella. Apartarla de la acera y meterla en un coche caliente puede que no contara mucho en cuanto a su inseminación, pero hacía que él se sintiera satisfecho.

De pronto se dio cuenta. Se detuvo en seco y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Cuando se había referido al bebé como de los dos, ella no le había llevado la contraria.

Eso sí que era un progreso.

* * *

**N.A:** Esta historia es cada vez mas adorable 3


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Bella apretó el botón para llamar al ascensor, luego miró hacia el panel que indicaba los pisos numerados, veinticuatro. La oficina de Edward estaba en el piso diecisiete.

¿No era el diecisiete su número de la mala suerte? Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella dudó un instante, aunque no lo suficiente como para que volvieran a cerrarse las puertas. Entró en el ascensor, sola, dejando el vestíbulo silencioso a sus espaldas.

No se había dado cuenta de que había aceptado hacer esa pequeña visita hasta esa misma mañana, cuando Edward la había llamado para recordárselo. Ella había tratado de poner excusas pero, claro, él no había aceptado ninguna de ellas. Así que allí estaba, sorprendida de que no la hubiera recibido en la calle para acompañarla dentro.

¿Qué era lo que quería? La pregunta se repetía una y otra vez. Bella colocó la mano sobre su panza y pensó en la vida sin Renesmee. Ningún hombre podría ser tan insensible.

En un esfuerzo por ganar tiempo, apretó el botón del séptimo piso y, luego, como una niña traviesa, comenzó a apretar todos los demás. De ese modo subiría más despacio y tendría más tiempo para pensar. Tiempo suficiente para planear una huida.

El problema, su dilema, era que se estaba enamorando de Edward Cullen. Había comenzado en el instante en que había tomado en brazos a la pequeña Hope Turner y ella se había imaginado a Renesmee en su lugar. Era extraño, maravilloso, intimidante, sobre todo teniendo en cuente sus sospechas sobre sus intenciones con el bebé.

Sobre todo cuando las posibilidades de que su amor fuera correspondido eran tan remotas, que ni un ingeniero de la NASA habría sido capaz de calcularlas.

Cada noche, antes de desearle a Nessie dulces sueños y de cerrar los ojos, se juraba a sí misma que mañana, siempre mañana, le diría a Edward que no podía seguir viéndolo, que las cosas eran demasiado complicadas y la vida demasiado inestable como para buscar más problemas.

Y cada mañana, cuando le abría la puerta, siempre le pedía a la providencia un día más.

Y, de ese modo, allí estaba, en un ascensor, ascendiendo inexorablemente de piso en piso hacia una decepción segura.

Era el ego. Única y exclusivamente su ego lo que la había llevado hasta allí. Él quería que conociese a sus empleados y ella no podía resistir la tentación de meter la nariz en sus negocios, sólo para asegurarse de que sus empleados fueran felices y que fuesen a seguir cuidando de él cuando ella se marchara.

—Has perdido la cabeza —dijo en voz alta. Lo último que el millonario Edward Anthony Cullen necesitaba era que Bella Swan se preocupara por él.

Pero eso no la detuvo. Nunca nada la haría detenerse.

Cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la pared, tratando de que aquella certeza no le hiciese daño.

—¿Bella, estás bien? —la voz era suave como la seda.

Antes de abrir los ojos, Bella admitió lo que, de pronto, se había convertido en la verdad. No se estaba enamorando. Se había enamorado.

Se había enamorado de Edward Cullen, con su amabilidad y generosidad. Y su cabezonería, como la suya propia. Tenía que confiar en que no fuera a hacerle daño. No sería fácil, pero era importante para Renesmee y para ella misma que lo intentase.

Edward había entrado en el ascensor y esperó pacientemente a que ella abriese los ojos y respondiera a su pregunta. Lo hizo y sintió la calidez de su presencia envolviendo su corazón.

—¿Bella?

—Edward.

Él dio un paso adelante y la estrechó entre sus brazos, suavemente, casi como si hubiera estado esperando al otro lado de la puerta a que ella apareciese y completase su vida. No había vacilación en sus movimientos, como si hubiera decidido, al igual que ella, que ya había pasado la hora de esperar y de preocuparse y de cuestionárselo todo.

—¿Cómo están mis chicas esta mañana? —Edward le frotó la panza con las manos y, en ese momento, la capa de cachemir que Bella se había colgado del brazo, cayó al suelo.

El ascensor comenzó a subir, llevándolos hacia la última planta. No había visto a Edward apretar el botón, así que imaginó que habría usado la misma magia con el aparato que la que usaba con ella.

—Estamos bien.

—¿No más saltos mortales? —preguntó él.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo algo de ballet. Algunas piruetas pero nada de saltos.

Nessie se movió ligeramente y Edward captó el movimiento con las manos.

—Me encanta cuando se mueve así. Creo que me conoce.

—Se está acostumbrando a ti —dijo ella.

Y en ese momento, en algún piso entre el diecisiete y el veinticuatro del edificio Cullen en Seattle, Washington, Estados Unidos, Bella aceptó a Edward como el padre de Renesmee.

Así de simple. Nada de campanas ni silbatos, ni trompetas. La simple aceptación por parte de su mente de lo que su corazón sabía desde el principio. Lo que su alma sabía desde el primer momento en que él la había tocado.

Edward se rió con suavidad cuando el bebé volvió a moverse. Bella sintió la alegría en su cuerpo, un extraño torrente de emoción que era como un afrodisíaco.

Sus ojos se encontraron y él sonrió, casi como si pudiera sentir el deseo, la necesidad que crecía dentro de Bella. Con un ligero movimiento, la besó, jugueteando con sus labios, encendiendo un fuego dentro de ella que sabía que sería imposible de extinguir. Cuando se apartó, ella se acercó a él, casi perdiendo el equilibrio, obligándolo a quitar las manos de su panza y colocarlas sobre sus pechos.

Se le aceleró la respiración. Deseaba, necesitaba que volviera a besarla. Como si pudiera leer su mente y su corazón, Edward obedeció a aquella petición silenciosa.

Deslizando las manos alrededor de su cuello, Bella se preparó para el torrente de sensaciones que se avecinaba.

Edward no la decepcionó. Devoró su boca con ansia, complaciéndola. Parecía sentir placer al bordear su boca con la lengua. Le mordisqueó el labio superior mientras ella cerraba los ojos y se ahogaba en el placer.

Él movió una mano para alcanzar uno de sus pechos. El deseo se concentró allí. Sintió cómo se le endurecía el pezón bajo su tacto, sintió su piel calentarse con cada caricia de sus dedos. Suspiró y luego gimió con suavidad, incapaz de ocultar la más mínima reacción que Edward desataba en ella.

Mientras el ascensor subía, Bella sintió como si estuviera volando. Edward apartó la boca de la suya y hundió su cara en su cuello, abriendo la boca para recibir su piel caliente. Bella sintió el latir de su corazón contra el suyo propio.

Las puertas se abrieron.

Bella parpadeó, cegada por la luz que entró de golpe en el ascensor.

—¿Dónde estamos?

Edward se enderezó, se quitó las manos de Bella del cuello y las besó suavemente.

—Es el mirador —dijo él—. ¿Quieres admirar la vista?

Bella tomó aliento. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y las hormonas estaban revolucionadas.

—No, creo que ya he experimentado muchas de las maravillas de la ciudad por un día.

—¿Crees que soy maravilloso? —preguntó Edward con una sonrisa.

—Bueno…

—Quiero decir que, ya me han dicho que beso bien, pero nadie me ha dicho que sea maravilloso.

Pulsó un botón del ascensor y las puertas se cerraron. Realmente ella no vio su dedo apretar el botón. Quizá estuviera empleando su magia otra vez.

—¿Sólo bien?

—Eh, no pretendo jactarme…

—¿Ah, no? —Bella no pudo contener la risa—. No te pongas modesto conmigo—. No sabría qué hacer con un Edward corriente.

—Muy graciosa, señorita Swan —le dio un último beso en los labios y le tomó la mano. Los dos se giraron para apoyarse contra la pared del ascensor. La puerta se abrió finalmente.

Frente a ellos había al menos cincuenta personas. Eso significaba cien ojos, todos puestos en Bella. Quizá eso explicaba el vestíbulo vacío.

—¿Qué te parece si empezamos a trabajar? —dijo Edward apretándole la mano.

.

.

.

—Es la peor idea que he tenido jamás —murmuró Edward. Emmett, de pie junto a él, sonreía con benevolencia. Hizo que Edward se sintiera como un idiota—. Mírala, maldición. Desde que ha entrado por la puerta, todos la siguen como cachorritos.

Bella sonrió por algo que le había dicho uno de los secretarios y Edward comenzó a excitarse. Sólo con su sonrisa.

—¿Qué pretende Shepherd? ¿Por qué se pone tan cerca?

—Sabes que se morían por conocerla desde que se enteraron de lo del bebé —dijo Emmett—. Son curiosos, eso es todo.

—¿Es que no pueden ser curiosos desde la distancia? —sentía la necesidad de gritar para que se alejaran. Sobre todo los hombres.

El jersey azul que llevaba Bella junto con sus sexys pantalones hacía que se le acelerara el corazón y que comenzara a hervirle la sangre. El amplio cuello suelto del jersey se balanceaba de un lado a otro cuando se movía, mostrando más cuello y hombros de lo que quería que el mundo viera.

Claro, que él habría estado más que encantado de poder examinar esos hombros y ese cuello colocándola sobre cualquier superficie horizontal, sobre todo esa mancha roja que le había dejado bajo la oreja.

Bella besaba como una principiante, pero lo que le faltaba de práctica lo suplía con entusiasmo, haciendo que su sangre ardiera de deseo. Parecía que habían pasado horas desde que habían salido del ascensor y, sin embargo, seguía sintiendo su cuerpo humeante y caliente.

A juzgar por el aspecto de Bella, a ella también le estaba costando volver a la normalidad. La energía sexual que habían creado aún seguía presente entre ambos, atrayéndolos entre sí.

Más de una vez la había pillado mirándolo. Cada vez que daba un sorbo a su bebida o se echaba el pelo hacia atrás de esa manera tan sexy, miraba en su dirección.

Entonces se sonrojaba.

Siempre.

Si sus empleados no la hubieran rodeado, Edward la habría vuelto a meter en el ascensor, habría cerrado las puertas y dejado que la vieja madre naturaleza hiciera su parte.

—Es sólo porque se interesa por su trabajo —explicó Emmett—. Si incluso me ha preguntado por mi trabajo, y si me gustaba o no trabajar para ti.

—Yo me intereso por su trabajo.

—¿Pero te interesas en ellos personalmente?

—Hablas como ella. Les he traído galletas. Las traje de la calle Crandall.

—Es un buen comienzo —dijo el abogado riéndose—. Pero creo que tus empleados querrían algo más. ¿Ves a esa mujer con la que está hablando ahora? ¿Sabes su nombre?

—Renee.

—¿Renee qué?

Edward pensó un instante y luego admitió su derrota.

—No lo sé.

—Entonces seguro que no sabes que tiene dos hijos en el ejército. Uno sirve en Afganistán, el otro en Irak. Su marido es un militar retirado. Recibió el corazón púrpura por servir en la guerra del golfo. Ese tipo al que no dejas ni a sol ni a sombra, Shepherd, él sólito le pagó la universidad y la escuela de derecho a su hermano.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

—Para que los veas como seres humanos y no como autómatas —dijo Emmett, haciéndolo sentir como la peor persona de la historia.

—¿Tan absorto estoy? —preguntó Edward.

—Tío, yo diría obsesionado.

Edward sabía que Emmett estaba siendo sincero. Quizá pusiera demasiado énfasis en el trabajo, pero eso no significaba que no le importara nada la gente que trabajaba para él. El sentimiento de tener la obligación de ser como su padre había sido un reto durante su adolescencia. Su padre había sido un trabajador nato y un padre afectivo. Edward pretendía aunar todo eso en una sola cosa.

Y entre él y su meta, estaba Bella Swan.

¿O sería Bella su nueva meta?

Las cosas estaban cambiando entre ellos. Lo había notado el día anterior cuando la había abrazado mientras lloraba. Lo había sentido ese mismo día cuando el había correspondido con los besos, con una pasión que seguro que no había compartido con nadie más.

Sentía que ya no oponía tanta resistencia. Se sentía más seguro de sí mismo, incluso arrogante al pensar que el premio podía estar cerca.

—¿Obsesionado? —preguntó volviéndose hacia su amigo—. ¿Ves a esa mujer de ahí? Ella lo va a cambiar todo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Emmett.

—Va a convertirme en padre. Ella y yo, y ese pequeño bebé que lleva dentro, vamos a ser una familia.

.

.

.

Edward entró a su despacho con Bella después de que ella se hubiera tomado un descanso con sus entrevistas. Cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Bella se dejó caer en un sillón de cuero.

—Me encanta Harriet. Es un tesoro.

—Es fantástica. Era la secretaria de mi padre antes de que él muriera. Cuando yo era pequeño, ella fue muchas veces mi confidente y siempre me daba consejos del tipo «si tu padre estuviera aquí…» —dijo Edward mientras rebuscaba entre los papeles del escritorio—. Fue duro para mí crecer sin él.

—¿Es por eso por lo que estás tan decidido a ser el padre de este bebé?

—Absolutamente. Incluso aunque trabajaba duro, mi padre siempre estaba allí, cada día, en todo momento. Yo no sería la persona que hoy soy si no hubiera sido por él.

—Y yo nunca me hubiera convertido en la persona que soy si mis padres hubieran estado ahí por mí —dijo ella—. Pensar que puedes trabajar tanto como trabajas y además ser un padre veinticuatro horas es una tontería.

—Puedo intentarlo.

—¿Y si fracasas? Será Renesmee la que sufra —«y yo también», añadió en silencio—. Nadie que conozca tiene menos tiempo que tú para ser padre.

—Eso es lo que dice Emmett, pero lo ignoro.

—Parece un tipo muy centrado. Quizá debieras escucharlo.

—No me conoces, Bella, si piensas que puedo seguir un consejo una vez que ya me he decidido por algo.

Bella se rió por su tono pomposo.

—Nunca te dejas llevar por los hechos, ¿eh?

—Has dado en el clavo. Pero vayamos al grano. ¿Qué piensas de mis empleados?

—Son una gente genial, y te adoran —admitió Bella—. Algunos me han dicho lo sincero y justo que eres.

—¿Pero son felices?

—¿Para eso me has traído aquí hoy? ¿Para descubrir si tu gente es feliz? ¿Es que no puedes preguntárselo?

—No me lo dirían, Bella —dijo él—. Me adoran.

—Te lo tienes muy creído —dijo ella negando con la cabeza—. No puedo creerme que tu departamento de recursos humanos no esté al corriente de las necesidades de tus empleados.

—Recursos humanos se encarga de los puestos, de contratar y despedir. Administran los beneficios y se ocupan de los planes de jubilación. No tienen tiempo de preocuparse por las pequeñas cosas. Eso es sobre lo que quiero saber. Mejorar el ambiente de trabajo para incrementar la producción.

—¿Quieres que sean felices para que trabajen más? —preguntó ella.

—¿Una cosa no va ligada a la otra? —contestó él.

Bella suspiró. Debería haberlo sabido.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Entonces, si trabajaras aquí, ¿qué que dirías que hiciera para que fuera mejor?

—Bien, tú te lo has buscado —dijo ella adoptando su personalidad de trabajo—. Primero, la reunión de personal.

—¿Te han hablado de nuestra reunión de personal?

—No me han contado los detalles —dijo ella—. No sé lo suficiente sobre tu negocio como para utilizar la información.

—Bien. ¿Qué pasa con la reunión?

—Está programada el lunes a las ocho. Tus empleados tienen que venir al amanecer para prepararse para ella. Si el programa es apretado, puede durar horas.

—¿Recomendación? —preguntó él apretando los labios.

—Pásala a las diez. Dale a la gente un descanso. Si pasa del mediodía, dales de comer. No son robots, ¿sabes?

—¿Darles de comer?

—¿Por qué no? Yo conozco un catering perfecto. Quizá si esa mujer cocinara aquí, yo no parecería una vaca —añadió Bella tocándose la panza.

—¿Pero, comida? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que acude una docena de personas a esa reunión?

—¿En vez de dejar que su eficiencia desaparezca por el cansancio, no sería mejor darles un descanso para comer para que regresen a la reunión frescos para aportar ideas?

—Bueno…

—Edward, desde que estoy embarazada, me he dado cuenta de la importancia que tiene comer bien. Si tengo demasiada hambre, me agoto. Si pico algo, puedo seguir adelante como el conejito de las pilas del anuncio —en ese momento le sonó el estómago.

Edward se puso en pie y preguntó:

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? No irás a desmayarte ni nada, ¿verdad?

Bella se echó a reír. Sabía que Edward no sería de ninguna ayuda en momentos de crisis.

—No te alteres tanto. No lo he hecho a propósito.

—Oye, cariño, no me altero. Sólo hago mi trabajo.

—¿Tu trabajo? ¿Cuál es?

—Cuidar de mis chicas, por supuesto.

Bella sintió que le dejaba de latir el corazón por un momento. Había parecido casi como si a Edward le importara, como si le importara más que a una persona que sólo planeaba quitarle a su bebé y salir corriendo.

Se permitió por un instante imaginárselos como una familia, junto a la cuna, por las noches, cuando el bebé se fuese a dormir. Entonces la visión desapareció y fue sustituida por las caras de sus padres, y la esperanza de un final feliz desapareció como el humo que se escapa por la chimenea en las noches de invierno.

—¿Qué te apetece? —preguntó Edward.

—Algo de beber estaría bien. Un jugo.

—No creo que el jugo te quite el hambre, Bella. ¿Qué te parece un sándwich?

Bella asintió y se resignó a dejar que se ocupara del asunto.

Edward descolgó el teléfono e hizo el pedido. La tienda de abajo probablemente haría el negocio del siglo con la cantidad de comida que pidió. Bella sospechó que parte de la comida iría dirigida a la sala de personal.

Si la intención de Edward llevándola allí ese día era la de mostrarle que era un tipo normal, había sido todo un éxito. Para ella estaba comenzando a ser una persona real con amigos y compañeros de trabajo que se preocupaban por él y lazos que lo unían a la comunidad.

A no ser, claro, que fuera todo una farsa para ganarse su confianza y quedarse con su bebé.

«Deja de desconfiar, Bella Swan», se dijo a sí misma. Aquél era el verdadero Edward, no un secuestrador de niños sino alguien a quien cualquiera querría tener al lado.

Aquella certeza la asustó y al tiempo la tranquilizó.

—Tu comida está en camino —dijo Edward, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Cuando lo miró, tuvo que admitir que la comida era lo último en lo que pensaba en ese momento. Pero hacer de Edward el postre era algo completamente diferente—. ¿Había algo más en tu lista?

—De hecho, sí. Creo que deberías instaurar un programa de guardería o algo así. Mejoraría la eficiencia si las madres y los padres que trabajan para ti no tuvieran que preocuparse de sus hijos durante el día.

—Eso suena muy caro.

—No, si consideras la falta de absentismo que se produciría como resultado.

—Lo tenías todo planeado, ¿verdad?

—Quizá. Cuando se trata de servicios para mujeres y niños, mi mente trabaja muy deprisa.

En segundos, Bella pudo imaginar que la mente de Edward también estaba trabajando.

—No te prometo nada, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo él.

—De acuerdo —convino ella, pero podía ver en sus ojos que había sellado un trato.

La visita a Hope's House había sido un éxito. Antes sospechaba que había algo de compasión en él. Pero ahora estaba segura.

—¿Qué harás tú con la guardería cuando nazca Renesmee? —preguntó Edward una vez que estuvieron sentados con su comida delante.

—Trabajaré desde casa durante las primeras seis semanas o así —dijo ella—. Luego me llevaré una cuna plegable a la oficina.

—¿Y qué pasa si tienes que asistir a reuniones?

—Contrataré a una niñera. Algunas de las abuelas del vecindario ya se han ofrecido.

—¿No considerarías la opción de dejarla aquí?

—No.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que puede que yo también tenga algo que decir en cuanto a quién cuide de ella?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

Bella se lo pensó un momento antes de contestar y luego consideró que sería justo decir la verdad. Resignada, se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Pensé que para este momento ya habrías desaparecido.

—Pues piénsatelo de nuevo, Bella —dijo él mientras desenvolvía su sándwich—. Piénsatelo de nuevo.

* * *

**N.A:** Bella sigue aferrada a que él se irá, pobre Bells


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

—Me gustaría que no me miraras así —dijo Bella tras limpiarse la boca y dejar la servilleta de nuevo sobre su regazo.

—¿Así cómo? No es ningún secreto que te encuentro muy atractiva.

Bella emitió un sonido de impaciencia. ¿Qué le pasaba? Parecía que, una vez saciada de comida, no podía ignorar la necesidad de pelear con él.

Edward la había puesto ente la espada y la pared hablando de los cuidados de Renesmee. Su opinión sobre él estaba cambiando, de acuerdo. Pero la idea de entregarle a Nessie, aunque sólo fuera por un corto período de tiempo, la aterrorizaba. Se puso en pie, lista para pelear.

—Así es como la mirabas a ella —dijo furiosa.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Jessica. En la fiesta. Los vi a los dos, ya lo sabes. Ella estaba pegada a ti y a ti te encantaba.

—Para tu información, señorita «saco mis propias conclusiones» —dijo Edward—. Le dije que se fuera a paseo.

—Bueno, pero aún te desea. Eso era evidente.

—Pero yo no la deseo a ella.

—Ella dijo…

—Ah, ahora hemos llegado al centro de la cuestión. ¿Que te dijo Jessica exactamente?

—Dijo que te sentías atraído hacia ella como una polilla hacia una llama —contestó Bella.

—Sigue.

—Dijo que, tarde o temprano, encontrarías pruebas evidentes de que el bebé era tuyo.

—¿Y?

—Lo siento. No debería haber dicho nada.

—¿Qué te dijo?

Bella cerró los ojos para controlar las lágrimas.

—Que me quitarías a Nessie —susurró.

Edward se puso en pie y se acercó a ella. Le agarró la barbilla y le giró la cara hacia él.

—Mírame.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, las lágrimas que había intentado controlar resbalaron por sus mejillas y él utilizó sus pulgares para secárselas.

—¿Por eso has estado rehuyéndome? ¿Tratando de espantarme?

—No sabía qué más hacer. Tú y yo somos muy diferentes. Me haces sentir como si no tuviera opciones sobre mi propia vida. No quiero hacerte daño, pero no creo que pueda darte lo que quieres.

—No voy a quitarte a tu bebé. ¿Lo entiendes? —dijo él, y le colocó las manos sobre los hombros—. Pero eso no significa que no quiera saber si es mío o no. No puedes seguir negándome el derecho de conocer a mi hija.

—Lo sé. No quiero ser injusta. Dejaré que el hospital realice las pruebas cuando nazca Renesmee.

—Gracias —dijo él, y le acarició la mejilla antes de besarla—. Sé que a veces me dejo llevar cuando hay algo que deseo, pero te prometo que nunca te haré daño intencionadamente.

—Quiero creerlo, pero realmente no me conoces.

—No hay nada que puedas decirme que me haga pensar mal de ti.

Ella lo miró, evaluando su semblante misterioso. Se cruzó de brazos y lo observó como sus abuelas habían hecho tantas veces con ella.

—Sabes lo de Australia, ¿verdad?

Él asintió.

—Eso pensé. Una de las vecinas dijo que había un desconocido haciendo preguntas sobre mí. Fue poco después de que nos conociéramos, así que asumí que irías detrás de mí. Ella llamó a las autoridades, ya sabes.

—No utilizaremos al detective nunca más.

—La policía mandó a un detective a hablar conmigo, pero le dije que no se preocupara. Era embarazoso. Los policías no son tontos.

—Gracias por guardar mi secreto —dijo él.

—¿Qué secreto? ¿Que a veces actúas como un idiota?

Edward se rió amargamente.

—Algo así. ¿Te hizo daño?

—¿Quieres decir que si me violó? —preguntó Bella. Entonces se giró y se acercó a la ventana. Se quedó de pie mirando al río y abrazó su panza en un gesto protector. —No, no me violó. Acabé con cardenales en los brazos y en el pecho, donde me había agarrado. Yo estaba muy asustada.

Lo recordaba perfectamente. El monstruo que la había dejado con su virginidad pero que se había llevado su inocencia. Olía a sudor y a cerveza y parecía pensar que sus padres la habían enviado allí para su diversión.

—Cuando grité y peleé, me rasgó la blusa y me arrastró hacia su dormitorio. Yo le di un puñetazo todo lo fuerte que pude y le rompí la mandíbula. Me dejó marchar y yo salí corriendo hacia el bosque. ¿Puedes creerlo? Mi padre llevó a ese cerdo al hospital antes de ir a buscarme a mí. Supongo que pensó que una noche en el bosque me tranquilizaría, pero sólo aumentó mi rabia. Así que esperé a que llamaran a la policía para aparecer.

—Bien hecho.

—De hecho, la peor parte vino después. Mis padres me culparon de lo que ocurrió. Cuando me dejaron en el aeropuerto, no se despidieron de mí, y ni siquiera me dijeron que los volvería a ver —Bella apartó las manos de su panza y las dejó caer a los lados—. Es extraño. Es la primera vez que hablo de esto con alguien que no sea policía ni trabajador social. Mi abuela… bueno, cuanto menos diga de ella, mejor. Actuó como si eso nunca hubiera ocurrido, como si fuera algo demasiado sucio como para hablar de ello. Ni te imaginas lo furiosa que me puso eso.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

Ella se rió amargamente.

—¿Aparte de porque no es asunto tuyo?

—Sí —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—. Aparte de eso.

—No es algo de lo que me guste hablar, «hola, me llamo Bella, y me acosaron cuando tenía dieciséis años». Es algo muy fuerte para romper el hielo.

—No tiene gracia —dijo él.

—No te lo dije antes porque tenía miedo de que lo utilizaras para quitarme al bebé. No hubiera sido la primera vez que un hombre utiliza el pasado de una mujer para hacerle daño. Deja que te diga una cosa, Edward Cullen. Lo que ocurrió no fue culpa mía. Yo no hice nada mal.

—Nunca pensé que lo hicieras.

—Mi madre me envió allí —dijo ella— con una película que habían filmado en una inmersión en el gran arrecife de coral. El me llevó dentro. Yo no fui por voluntad propia.

—Lo sé, cariño. Eras joven y no tenías ni idea de los peligros a los que te enfrentabas. Creo que eres muy valiente y sincera.

—Pero sigo estando en medio de lo que tú quieres.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que quiero. Si mis intenciones son lo que impide que seamos amigos, entonces lo siento. Quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda, protegerte a ti y al bebe si lo necesitan.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no será necesario. Yo soy toda la protección que mi bebé necesita. Si alguien trata de hacerle daño a Renesmee alguna vez, lo mataré con mis propias manos.

Edward dio un paso adelante y tomó a Bella en sus brazos.

—Cariño —susurró él—. Mi pequeña guerrera. Te prometo que, si alguien trata de hacerle daño a Renesmee, yo te ayudaré.

Bella reposó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward. No se le había ocurrido que pudiera ser tan amable. ¿Cómo había podido decir justo las palabras adecuadas para hacer que se sintiera menos sola? En toda su vida, nadie había estado junto a ella como lo había estado él. Ni siquiera sabía cómo agradecérsete.

Edward se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana y la acercó a él, colocándola entre sus rodillas. Le agarró las manos y se las llevó al pecho.

Cuando finalmente sus miradas se encontraron, Bella pudo ver en sus ojos una ternura que no había visto antes. Con los dedos sobre su pecho, podía sentir su corazón acelerarse.

Los muslos de Edward eran fuertes, pero no opresivos. Estuvo tentada de bajar la guardia… tentada, pero no convencida de que fuera lo correcto.

—No nos conocemos desde hace mucho —dijo entonces Edward—, pero hay algo entre nosotros, algo especial.

—No digas eso, Edward.

—Escúchame, ¿de acuerdo? Soy un tipo cuidadoso y cauteloso. Alguien que nunca toma decisiones sin pensarlas antes. Cuando me enteré de lo del bebé, me volví un poco loco. Yo tenía planes muy concretos para mi vida, y en el plazo de uno o dos días, todo quedó patas arriba. La verdad es que me encantó asustarte así el primer día en tu despacho, y me he torturado por ello desde entonces.

—Entiendo cómo te sentías, quizá no entonces, pero ahora sí. No tienes por qué…

—¿Te dije por qué rompí con Jessica? —preguntó él de pronto.

Bella pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos pero, por suerte, no vio arrepentimiento. Sabía que ya no quería a la bella modelo, pero su dolor era casi más fuerte de lo que Bella pudiera soportar. Sintió las lágrimas acumularse en su garganta. Quería hablar, pero no le salían las palabras, así que negó con la cabeza.

—Me dijo que tenía miedo de quedarse embarazada porque eso afectaría a su trabajo. Yo entendía cómo se sentía. Había trabajado tan duro para forjarse una carrera como yo con mi negocio. Yo quería ser justo. Estuvimos de acuerdo en que yo donaría mis espermatozoides y luego me haría la vasectomía.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Jessica tenía miedo de quedarse embarazada por error. El día de la operación, cambié de opinión. Me fui a su casa para darle la noticia y oí cómo le decía a una amiga que me había engañado para hacerme la operación y que sólo me quería por mi dinero.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. ¿No lo comprendes? Eso es lo que hizo que nos encontráramos. No puedo sentir algo que hizo que te quedaras embarazada de mí.

Bella sintió rabia entonces. ¿Es que Edward no comprendía que ella deseaba que la deseara, y no sólo al bebé que llevaba dentro?

—Pero no se trata sólo del bebé —dijo él rápidamente—. Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido y de saber lo que es importante para ti. Estoy empezando a descubrir cómo puedo ser útil para el mundo. Cada día me siento mejor que el día anterior.

—Me alegro por ti, Edward, pero imagino que, tarde o temprano habrías encontrado tu lugar en el mundo. Nadie puede permanecer oculto tras las paredes de cristal y las puertas de hierro para siempre.

—Lo sé, pero me alegra que tú seas mi guía.

La sala se quedó en silencio salvo por el sonido de sus respiraciones. La tensión entre ellos era palpable. Bella sabía que debía dar un paso atrás para romper el hechizo, pero no podía. No sabía si era miedo o curiosidad lo que la mantenía allí. Cada vez que Edward la miraba, parte de su resistencia desaparecía. Sus ojos eran como dedos. Acariciaban su cuerpo y la excitaban, sustituyendo al sexo que no habían practicado para concebir a su hija.

—¿Puedo verla? —preguntó Edward.

Ella le tomó la mano y la colocó sobre su panza. El calor de su piel traspasó su jersey. Era agradable. Tanto, que no podía resistirse.

Su cabeza le enviaba señales de alarma, pero las ignoró todas. Lo último en lo que pensaba era en ser sensata.

Edward le levantó el jersey para observar su panza. Ella contuvo el aliento al ver que él hacía lo mismo. ¿La encontraría horrorosa? Desde luego, no era el típico estómago plano de supermodelo.

Él la miró asombrado y dijo:

—Es maravilloso —dejó la mano puesta sobre su panza, extendiendo los dedos. Previsiblemente, Nessie se movió dentro de su madre—. Realmente es un milagro. ¿Siempre has tenido el ombligo para fuera, Bells? —preguntó mientras deslizaba la mano sobre su ombligo.

Se echó para delante y le besó la panza, haciendo que Bella volviera a creer en la magia de la vida. Ella se rió y le colocó las manos en la cabeza en un esfuerzo por mantenerlo junto a su cuerpo.

Era un milagro que aún tenía que suceder en la vida de Bella. La fascinación de Edward por el bebé era una manifestación de amor, pero eso no significaba que pudiera o fuese a enamorarse de ella.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y Bella se apartó inmediatamente.

—Lo siento, Edward. No puedo… —se bajó el jersey. Edward se puso en pie pero ella evitó mirarlo. Bella se apresuró a la silla que había junto al escritorio y agarró su bolso, buscando desesperada una vía de escape. Edward, aparentemente confuso, señaló hacia la puerta de un pequeño baño que había al otro lado del despacho. Ella se apresuró hacia él, tratando por todos los medios de ocultar su bochorno.

Bella entró en el baño, dejando a Edward totalmente confuso. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Tocarla había sido uno de los acontecimientos más agradables y significativos de toda su vida pero, al parecer, Bella no opinaba igual. Al principio sus caricias habían sido bien recibidas, pero luego algo había cambiado.

Si ella hablara con él sobre sus miedos, quizá Edward fuese capaz de acabar con ellos. Y, si no hablaba, él iba a subirse por las paredes de su oficina, porque Bella iba a volverlo loco con toda seguridad.

El sonido insistente del teléfono lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. El ruido provenía del maletín de Bella. Edward sacó el teléfono, sabiendo lo mucho que una mujer podía estar en el baño.

—¿Edward? —contestó Alice al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Dónde está Bella? ¿Está bien?

—Está bien, Alice. Se encuentra un poco indispuesta en este momento. ¿Puedo ayudarte yo?

—¿Puedes darle un mensaje de mi parte? Mis padres vienen a casa pronto de un viaje de negocios y tengo que recogerlos en el aeropuerto. Iba a ir con ella a las clases de preparación al parto esta noche, pero me temo que tendré que cancelarlo.

—¿Tú eres su acompañante para el parto?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no me lo pidió a mí?

—Probablemente porque no te conocía.

—¿Cuándo comenzaron las clases?

—La semana pasada fue la primera.

—Entonces no es tarde para que yo me ponga al día.

—Oh, Dios —dijo ella—. Me va a matar por habértelo contado.

—No te preocupes. Te defenderé.

—Estaba bromeando. Bella no es rencorosa. Para Bella, cuando eres su amiga, lo eres para siempre.

—Es bueno saberlo. Le daré el mensaje —dijo él con una sonrisa.

La puerta del baño se abrió y apareció Bella.

—He oído el teléfono —dijo ella—. Le dije a Alice que me llamara si me necesitaba.

—Has acertado. Me ha pedido que te diga que no puede ir a las clases de preparación al parto esta noche.

—Oh, oh —dijo ella, y le quitó el maletín, colocándoselo delante como un escudo.

—¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?

—Pensé en decírtelo cuando tuviera mi certificado como prueba.

—Muy generoso de tu parte. ¿Dónde vas a tener al bebé?

—En el Universitario —Edward puso cara de horror y Bella pudo imaginárselo pensando «¿Un hospital público?». Como si ella quisiera dar a luz en un balneario carísimo donde seguramente tendría que pedir cita para ver a su bebé.

—¿Quién es tu médico?

—Aún no tengo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «aún no tengo»?

—He estado mirando —dijo ella—. Parece que no encuentro a nadie que esté dispuesto a atenderme en tan avanzado estado.

—Eso es ridículo. ¿A quién has llamado?

—A todos los médicos que cubre mi seguro.

—¿Has llamado a Dan Wilson?

—¿El más famoso ginecólogo-tocólogo de Washington? ¿Estás de broma? No podría permitírmelo.

—Yo sí puedo. Además, es mi vecino y estoy seguro de que me debe un gran favor. Hablaré con él esta tarde y te contaré lo que me ha dicho cuando te recoja.

—¿Recogerme?

—Para las clases de preparación al parto. No pensarás que, ahora que lo sé, no voy a ir contigo. Venga, Bella. Me conoces mejor que todo eso.

—Mala idea.

—¿Porqué?

Bella dejó el maletín en la silla y juntó las manos.

—La preparación al parto es muy… física. Tendrías que, bueno, que tocarme y yo tendría que, digamos, echarme sobre ti y dejar que me agarraras.

—¿Como acabamos de hacer? ¿Es que crees que no valgo para eso? —preguntó Edward con una sonrisa, dobló el brazo y sacó músculo—. Mira, siente mis músculos.

En vez de obedecer, Bella juntó las manos tras su espalda. Ya se habían estado tocando el uno al otro demasiado últimamente.

Era maravilloso.

Pero tenía que parar.

Bella estaba empezando a creer que algo iba mal en su cabeza. Edward era guapo, inteligente y considerado. Era fuerte y educado. ¿Por qué no podía confiar en él?

Él mismo había admitido que se dejaba llevar cuando deseaba algo. ¿Dónde se detendría? ¿Por qué no podría quedarse a un lado y dejarle hacer su vida? ¿Cómo iba ella a decidir lo que hacer con él tan cerca?

Antes de que pudiera dar una respuesta, Edward se acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso destinado a borrar toda duda de su mente. No fue como el beso que se habían dado en el ascensor. En esa ocasión era un beso que demandaba una respuesta, y Bella sabía que la respuesta que quería era un sí.

—Estoy dispuesto a aceptar el desafío, Bella. Lo juro.

Bella sintió cómo se le sonrojaban las mejillas.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir —susurró ella.

Edward se acercó más, hasta que su panza plana tocó la suya redonda.

—¿Es que no se me da bien dar masajes de espalda? —pregunto él susurrándole al oído—. ¿Y cuándo estábamos en el ascensor y te inclinaste sobre mí, no lo hice bien?

—Pero ahí estábamos sólo nosotros. Habrá otra gente, otras parejas en clase.

Él pareció intuir su incomodidad y se apartó un momento. Luego extendió la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Aunque Bella deseaba que no lo hiciera, no podía decirle que parara.

—Te diré una cosa —dijo él lentamente—. Le pediré a Uley que te lleve a casa para que puedas descansar. Yo iré más tarde y entonces me dirás si te acompaño o no, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella sacudió la cabeza sin estar segura.

—Piensa en ello, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré —contestó ella, sintiendo que estaba perdiendo la batalla.

Claro que lo pensaría. Ya no iba a dejarse llevar por las emociones y los besos arrebatadores sino por la razón. No más montañas rusas entre el miedo, la sospecha y la confianza.

El hecho de que un hombre siempre dijera las palabras adecuadas no significaba que fuese el adecuado.

El hecho de que siempre adivinase lo que quería y lo que necesitaba incluso antes que ella misma no significaba que lo hiciera por algo que no fuera su ego o su sensación del deber.

El hecho de que ella se hubiera enamorado de él no significaba que él fuese a enamorarse de ella. Jamás.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

—Vaya, pequeña —dijo Bella acariciándose la panza con ambas manos, y siguió meciéndose sobre el columpio del porche—. ¿Por qué no dejamos las clases de taekwondo para cuando hayas nacido?

Había pasado casi toda la tarde sentada en el porche, meciéndose y hablando con Renesmee sobre su problemático padre.

—¿Sabes, Nessie? creo que nos las apañamos bien las dos solas. Tu padre ha sido muy amable con nosotras, no te diré que no ha sido divertido ir montada en esa limusina, pero, a decir verdad, estoy empezando a sentirme un poco agobiada.

Le había pedido a Edward espacio para pensar y, sin embargo, ¿qué hacía cuando se quedaba sola, en casa?

Pensar en él.

Edward creía que podía tener todo lo que quisiera y, aparentemente, lo que deseaba en ese momento era ser un padre a jornada partida para Nessie.

A juzgar por la experiencia de Bella, la familia era como un fantasma. Los padres se marchaban o la decepcionaban. Pero los que se quedaban vivían su decepción a diario.

Su prueba más evidente yacía junto a ella en el columpio. Había sacado el viejo álbum familiar y su convicción se fortalecía a cada página que pasaba. Allí estaban sus abuelas en sus bodas, sonriendo a los fotógrafos, con esperanza en los ojos. En los años siguientes, aparecían solas en las fotos, con amargura en los rostros donde la felicidad debería haber permanecido.

Luego venían las fotos de sus padres sonriendo ante la iglesia, más tarde en su luna de miel en alguna isla pérdida. La que más le dolía era la foto de su madre embarazada, con la mano de su padre descansando sobre su panza y con sonrisas forzadas en sus caras.

Las demás fotos del álbum eran de Bella, en el colegio, en el instituto y hasta el día de su graduación en la universidad. Su bisabuela había muerto poco después de eso y Bella había comenzado a hacer su propio álbum. En él se veía una familia de uno, excepto por una foto reciente que le había sacado Alice en una fiesta, pocos días antes.

Nessie podría ver esas fotos algún día y sabría que era una niña deseada.

Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la participación de Edward en su concepción había sido un accidente. Cierto que en ese momento estaba muy ilusionado con el bebé, ¿pero qué pasaría cuando pasase de ser un proyecto a ser una realidad?

Era fácil enviar chóferes y llamar a la tienda de la esquina para encargar sándwiches, ¿pero quién se encargaría de los lloros a las dos de la mañana?

Bella.

Se sentía dividida. Por un lado sentía aprensión pero por otro el deseo tiraba con fuerza. Deseaba a Edward y la seguridad que él representaba, pero cada vez que decidía olvidarse de sus miedos y disfrutar de todo lo que él podía ofrecer, los malos recuerdos se apoderaban de su mente. El pasado siempre se aseguraba de recordarle que la soledad y la decepción estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Si le decía a Edward que se fuera, puede que él luchase por la custodia. Ese miedo era suficiente como para no romper la relación con él. Sin embargo, cuanto más dejaba que estuviese con ella, más en peligro ponía su corazón.

¿Cómo aprendían las personas a confiar?

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró. Una brisa otoñal se levantó y agitó las hojas del jardín. Una hoja voló por el aire y se posó sobre el álbum de fotos.

Siempre se trataba de lo mismo.

Edward reverenciaba a su padre. Quería ser como él, quería que su vida fuera un tributo a los pocos años de aquel hombre como padre. En todas sus conversaciones, él nunca había mencionado a su madre, pero Bella apostaba a que sería una santa.

Bella, por el contrario, odiaba a sus padres. Bueno, quizá ésa era una palabra demasiado fuerte, pero desde luego no sentía un especial amor hacia ellos y, por supuesto, ninguna admiración hacia sus habilidades como padres.

Estaba decidida a que nunca conocieran a Renesmee. Ése sería su castigo. Era el peor que se le ocurría. El ser más maravilloso sobre la tierra sería su nieta y, si Bella se salía con la suya, nunca la conocerían. Ni en un millón de años.

No cabía duda de que los psicólogos harían su agosto con ella pero, a veces, había que llamar a las cosas por su nombre y seguir con la vida.

Lo cual la llevó de vuelta a Edward Cullen.

Lo cual, casualmente, llevó a Edward a su casa, lo oyó antes de verlo, pues el motor de su coche rugió antes de verlo aparcar frente a la casa. Era tarde, y los últimos rayos de sol brillaban sobre la carrocería del Cadillac plateado.

Edward salió del coche vestido con unos vaqueros ajustados, un jersey de lana y una chaqueta de cuero. Bella sintió una punzada de deseo en el ombligo, una punzada que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que se le acelerara el corazón.

Renesmee dio una pequeña patada como diciendo: «Eh, mamá, sólo es papá».

Y Renesmee tenía razón. Sólo era Edward.

Se quedaría o se marcharía, y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto de ninguna de las dos cosas, a pesar de lo que su corazón le decía. Se admitió a sí misma que él no era ningún monstruo. Era generoso y amable.

¿Entonces por qué no disfrutarlo mientras duraba?

Bella sonrió y lo saludó. Desde la distancia vio cómo Edward abría mucho los ojos sorprendido.

Edward llegó hasta el porche y se colocó junto a la barandilla, con los pies cruzados y las manos en los bolsillos. No la besó, no fue corriendo hacia ella para tomarla en sus brazos. No preguntó cómo estaban sus chicas.

No tenía ni idea de lo decepcionada que se sintió Bella.

¿Cómo iba ella a disfrutarlo mientras durara si él ni siquiera iba a seguir adelante con el plan?

—Hola —dijo ella—. ¿Dónde está el señor Uley?

—Le he dado la noche libre —respondió Edward—. ¿Qué tal? ¿Has descansado?

—No. Demasiada acción aquí dentro —dijo acariciándose la panza.

—¿Más ballet?

—Más bien kickboxing. Al menos le darán una beca de deportes y me ahorraré algo de dinero.

—Yo me ocuparé de los gastos, Bella.

—No es necesario. Le abrí una cuenta para su educación cuando me quedé embarazada.

Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y Bella pudo intuir cierto rubor en sus mejillas. ¿Acaso había averiguado lo del dinero el mismo día en que se había enterado de su incidente en Australia?

—¿Hay algo que no sepas sobre mí? —preguntó ella.

Edward levantó la cabeza, aparentemente avergonzado por haber sido pillado.

—¿No podemos hablar de esto más tarde?

—No tenemos que hablar de esto en absoluto. No estoy enfadada.

—¿Ah, no? —dijo él sorprendido.

—Lo hecho, hecho está. Estabas protegiéndote a ti mismo. Yo probablemente habría hecho lo mismo si hubiera tenido dinero. Además, Alice me contó cosas sobre ti y supuse que, si tenías algún defecto importante, ya lo habría leído en el Inquirir.

—¿En el de Seattle o en el nacional? —preguntó él riéndose.

—En ambos.

Él se apartó de la barandilla y cruzó el porche, observó el jardín, suspiró y luego miró a Bella.

—¿Y cuál es el veredicto?

—¿Veredicto? —preguntó ella.

—Sobre las clases de preparación al parto.

—¿Qué crees? Como si pudiera evitar que hicieras lo que te diera la gana.

—Eso me suena a «sí».

—Supongo. Incluso aunque no seas mi acompañante, sigo necesitando la práctica. Pero te lo advierto, no se trata de la típica clase tradicional. Es algo más bien de la nueva era. Largas técnicas de relajación y pocos detalles escabrosos.

—Por mí está bien. Lo que a ti te parezca bien, a mí también. Vamos.

—La clase no empieza hasta dentro de dos horas.

—Pensé que podíamos comer algo antes.

—He comido en tu despacho.

—Han pasado tres horas y cuarenta y siete minutos desde que comiste —dijo él mirando su Rolex—. Necesitas combustible, ¿no?

—Si llevas en cuenta esas cosas, es que no tienes vida, Edward.

—Tengo vida, y me encanta, Bella. Lo único que me falta es algo de conocimiento en esas clases de preparación al parto.

—He estado pensando… —dijo Bella volviendo a balancearse.

—Yo también he estado pensando. Y no estoy loco con respecto a cómo han sucedido las cosas entre nosotros. Desde que nos conocimos, no he hecho nada más que discutir y herir tus sentimientos. Incluso te he hecho llorar. Pero nunca hemos hecho nada para divertirnos.

—Hoy me he divertido contigo en el ascensor —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—No podemos pasar todo el tiempo besándonos.

—¿No?

—No es que no sea placentero —dijo él con una sonrisa—. Ahora que lo pienso, es una muy buena idea.

Mientras caminaba hacia ella, la observaba abiertamente, recorriendo todo su cuerpo con la mirada. Era como si la estuviera tocando lentamente y con ternura.

—Eres maravillosa —dijo Edward en voz baja—. Tu boca sabe a miel y en mis brazos eres dulce y tierna. Me has hecho sentir la necesidad en los rincones más perversos de mi cuerpo.

Edward se arrodilló frente a ella. Por un momento Bella pensó que se iba a declarar. Él colocó las manos sobre sus muslos pero no hizo intento de tocarle la panza. El columpio, se detuvo y sus miradas se encontraron. El deseo recorrió su cuerpo y la hizo estremecerse.

—Me había propuesto no tocarte esta noche, pero estar contigo me hace perder el sentido. Esta tarde te he asustado, ¿verdad? —dijo él.

Ella comenzó a sacudir la cabeza para protestar, pero él la detuvo con un susurro.

—No —continuó Edward—. He visto el miedo en tus ojos. Tratas con todas tus fuerzas de esconder tus sentimientos hacia mí, pero esta noche tu cara está muy expresiva. Tus ojos revelan la verdad.

Ella rezaba para que se equivocara. Si el deseo que sentía en el alma era visible en sus ojos, el juego estaría perdido.

Edward le tomó las manos y se levantó, sonriendo, rompiendo la tensión que había entre ellos.

—¿Me haces un favor?

—Claro —contestó ella con la mayor de sus sonrisas.

—Sé que esta señorita va a tener un bebé. Como amigo suyo, me gustaría serle de toda la ayuda posible. Estaba pensando que, si yo supiera algo sobre preparación al parto, como respiraciones y relajación, podría ser útil.

—Podría —asintió ella.

—Bien, he oído por medio de unos cotilleos, unos cotilleos llamados Alice, que tienes clase esta noche.

—Cierto.

Él la levantó y la colocó junto a él.

—Me preguntaba si me dejarías ir contigo y así poder aprender algo. Sin ataduras, por supuesto.

—Sin ataduras, Edward. Nada de ataduras en absoluto —contestó ella.

.

.

.

Cuando Bella se despertó, todo estaba en silencio. No recordaba que su almohada jamás hubiera estado tan firme ni que su cama fuera tan dura. Se echó hacia atrás y trató de acurrucarse, pero la superficie sobre la que estaba era dura y se negaba a ceder.

—¿Cariño? —dijo su almohada, y comenzó a moverse bajo ella—. Vamos, cariño. Es hora de despertarse.

Bella luchó por despertarse de aquel sueño en el que ella era un bebé en brazos de un hombre guapo que se parecía a Edward. Abrió los ojos de pronto y se encontró con la clase vacía. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y vio a su profesora sentada junto a ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Tras Bella, Edward estaba sentado, acunándola y tratando de despertarla. Sus brazos eran los brazos del sueño.

El ejercicio final de la noche había sido la relajación durante el parto. Como los demás acompañantes, Edward se había sentado tras ella, sujetándola a cada lado con las piernas. Ella había colocado las manos sobre sus antebrazos mientras él acariciaba su panza suavemente con los dedos. Las luces estaban bajas, sonaba música de Mozart.

Y ella se había quedado dormida.

Había apoyado la cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward y había entrado en un sueño tan profundo que ni siquiera había despertado al acabar la clase.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzada, salvo cuando se había quedado dormida en el coche de Edward.

Edward la ayudó a levantarse mientras la profesora hablaba sobre las pequeñas mamas que se quedaban dormidas durante su clase. Edward parecía encontrarlo fascinante, pero Bella no encontraba nada reconfortante la charla de la mujer.

Edward la condujo hasta el coche con las manos en su espalda. Ella era tan consciente de su presencia, que apenas podía mover los pies sin tropezar. Aunque él no parecía darse cuenta.

Mientras conducían de camino a casa, Edward señalaba de vez en cuando algún lugar concreto, contándole episodios de su niñez. Bella se rió al descubrir que habían jugado al softball en el mismo parque de pequeños y se dio cuenta, contra su voluntad, de que Edward era un tipo normal que había pasado a ser alguien extraordinario. Eso era bueno para Renesmee, que seguramente también sería una persona extraordinaria.

—Estás muy callada —dijo Edward.

—Normalmente estoy así cuando pienso.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En las cosas típicas.

—¿Qué cosas típicas?

—Cosas de trabajo, cosas del bebé, cosas de la casa.

—¿Hay alguna cosa en la que yo pueda ayudar? —preguntó él esperanzado.

—No, gracias.

—Piensas demasiado —dijo Edward—. Yo sé dónde ir para quitarte las preocupaciones.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde? Mi casa está en la otra dirección. .

—Espera y verás. Confías en mí, ¿no? Has confiado en mí lo suficiente esta noche como para quedarte dormida en mis brazos…

—Edward —dijo ella en tono de advertencia.

—Y no creas que no lo aprecio, tú muestra de confianza, quiero decir. Pero ahora creo que tengo una idea que te va a gustar.

—¿Qué?

—Espera y verás.

De todas las cosas que representaban Seattle, el helado de Greater era una de las favoritas de Edward. Estar sentado en aquel salón de estilo antiguo viendo cómo Bella se comía un cucurucho de chocolate y frambuesas figuraba entre las primeras de su lista de prioridades. Todas las personas que había a su alrededor parecían darse cuenta también, y eso le hacía sonreír, porque ella estaba con él esa noche, era suya aunque sólo fuera por esa noche.

Bella lamió las bolas de helado con la lengua y Edward se imaginó esa lengua recorriendo una parte concreta de su anatomía.

—Mira, Nessie —dijo Bella casi para sí misma—. Aquí viene uno de los mayores placeres de la humanidad.

Edward se quedó con la boca abierta. Bella no podía estar imaginando los mismos placeres que él. La idea de Bella desnuda junto a él en una cama, con su pelo marron extendido sobre la almohada y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

Cuando Edward fue capaz de recuperarse, se dio cuenta de que Bella lo estaba observando con los ojos muy abiertos, como si le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento. Si alguna vez había habido una mujer lista para los besos, ésa era Bella Swan.

Él le colocó la mano detrás de la cabeza y dijo:

—¿Sabes? Apuesto a que, si te besara ahora mismo, sabrías a frambuesas y chocolate.

—¿Quieres experimentar? —preguntó ella en un tono desafiante que él nunca antes había oído. Estaba jugando con él, y le gustaba—. Yo juego si tú juegas. No es el ascensor de tu oficina, pero podemos intentarlo.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y dijo:

—¿Eres tú la que está ahí dentro, Bella? Estoy empezando a pensar que has sido abducida por un extraterrestre y reemplazada por una vampiresa.

Ella se rió con la misma risa inocente que siempre lo hacía estremecerse y Edward supo que volvía a ser ella de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no dejamos la experimentación para más tarde? Parece que aquí tenemos público —dijo él.

—Vaya —dijo ella mirando a la multitud que había en el mostrador—. Habrá sido una subida de azúcar.

—Creo que debemos mantenerte alejada de los dulces—dijo Edward mientras la conducía hacia el coche.

De camino a su casa, las expectativas de Bella aumentaron. Él no había querido besarla en la heladería. No, realmente eso no era cierto. Habría apostado su último penique a que sí que lo deseaba, pero siendo el tipo de hombre al que no le gustaban las muestras públicas de afecto, sabía que preferiría esperar.

Cuando aparcaron frente a su casa, ella esperó a que la ayudara a salir del coche. La llevó hasta el porche, una vez más con las manos en su espalda. Le quitó el bolso de las manos, sacó la llave, abrió la puerta y luego le devolvió ambas cosas.

—¿Te lo has pasado bien esta noche?

—Claro. Con algo de helado, risas y una siesta, me considero siempre afortunada.

—Qué mona —dijo él mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta y se levantaba el cuello para no sentir el frío.

Bella observó cada uno de sus movimientos, preguntándose si habría cambiado de opinión y simplemente le daría las buenas noches y se marcharía. La decepción se instaló en su corazón, pero enseguida volvió la esperanza, al ver que Edward daba un paso al frente para besarla.

Pensaba que conocía los besos de Edward, pero se equivocaba. En esa ocasión, además de ternura, había cierta desesperación en su tacto. La besó lentamente pero con decisión, recorriendo el contorno de sus labios con la lengua, saboreándola como si fuera un dulce maravilloso.

Ella seguía preguntándose qué significaría aquella urgencia, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido seguir pensando. Así que simplemente se dejó llevar por los sentimientos, dejando a un lado la cabeza.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó él.

—No.

Entonces él volvió a besarla, pero la insistencia reemplazó a la ternura. Sus labios fueron más persuasivos de lo que ella quería admitir, pero eso no le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Si lo dejaba entrar, nunca podría sacar los recuerdos de su casa, ni de su corazón.

—Me das hambre. Mucha hambre. No creo que jamás pueda tener suficiente de ti.

Otro beso más suave en los labios. Luego más sobre sus ojos cerrados, y en su mejilla. Después en la mandíbula y hasta llegar al cuello.

—Ven a casa conmigo.

—¿Porqué?

—Porque te deseo.

—No, Edward. Es un paso muy importante para mí. No te negaré que me gusta besarte, pero mis sentimientos son demasiado confusos como para intentar algo más.

Él cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—No pensaba tocarte esta noche. Sólo iba a esperar a que vinieras a mí —dijo, y volvió a abrir los ojos, que brillaban con un fuego interno—. Supongo que no estás preparada. Supongo que la pregunta es si lo estarás algún día.

En vez de disculparse, Bella se quedó callada. ¿Qué podría decir que no hubiese dicho ya?

Edward se echó hacia atrás, llevándose el calor con él.

—Olvidé decírtelo —dijo él con la voz vacía de cualquier emoción—. Tienes una cita con Daniel Wilson a las ocho de la mañana. ¿Irás a verlo? Te recogeremos a las siete y media.

—Estaré preparada.

Él volvió a acercarse, aunque no la tocó, salvo para darle un beso en la frente.

—Entra —dijo él.

—Hasta mañana entonces —susurró ella, y entró en casa.

Edward se subió a su coche. En vez de poner en marcha el motor, apoyó la cabeza sobre el volante. Tenía el cuerpo tan rígido como un palo por segunda vez en el mismo día. ¿Qué pasaba con esa mujer que lo hacía sentir como un adolescente?

—Ojala estuvieras aquí conmigo, papá —dijo él para sí mismo—. Así podría utilizar tus consejos.

«Merece la pena esperar por algo que deseas, Edward».

Oyó las palabras en su corazón al igual que en su cabeza. Sentía la presencia y el amor de la persona a la que más había admirado en toda su vida.

—Siento que el tiempo se está acabando. ¿Qué pasa si hago o digo la cosa equivocada y las pierdo?

«Sigue a tu corazón. Nunca te equivocarás si sigues a tu corazón».

Él había salido con mujeres más hermosas que Bella, pero ninguna le había resultado tan atractiva como ella. Incluso Jessica aparecía en las más prestigiosas revistas de moda como una de las mujeres más exquisitas del mundo. Pero, mirando atrás, se daba cuenta de que, a pesar de haberla deseado sexualmente, nunca había buscado tener lazos emocionales. Se preguntaba por qué siempre habría deseado casarse y tener hijos con ella. Debían de haber sido sus hormonas.

O quizá simplemente habría madurado.

Con Bella era diferente. Tenía una belleza que brillaba desde el interior, no era superficial. A ella le gustaban las personas y se preocupaba por ellas. Quería tener hijos y no le importaban los kilos de más ni las estrías.

Y besaba con una pasión capaz de incendiar una casa.

Con Jessica, él siempre había estado esperando a que llegaran las noches.

Con Bella, pensaba en el futuro.

* * *

**N.A:** Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, los leo todos y cada uno de ellos, me encantan 3


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Asombrado Edward se encontró a sí mismo completamente asombrado ante su hija, alucinado por sus pequeños deditos, sus rodillas, sus ojos perfectamente formados mirándolo desde un monitor.

Dan Wilson estaba detrás de él, claramente asombrado.

—Doy por hecho que es la primera vez que ves una ecografía en cuatro dimensiones —dijo el doctor.

—Es la primera vez que veo cualquier tipo de ecografía. Es como si hubiera una cámara dentro de la panza de Bella.

—La nueva tecnología es alucinante —dijo el doctor, y se volvió hacia Bella—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Es maravilloso —dijo ella con tranquilidad, sin quitar los ojos del monitor—. Gracias.

—Un placer —contestó él—. Estás sana, y ahora sabemos que el bebé también. Sigue así —de camino a la puerta se dio la vuelta—. A partir de ahora se ocuparán mis ayudantes. Si tenéis alguna duda, no dudéis en llamarme. Quiero verte una vez a la semana hasta que des a luz.

Bella siguió mirando el monitor cuando el doctor se marchó, y Edward continuó mirándola a ella.

Tenía que admitir que sentía una increíble curiosidad hacia la madre de su hija, y ese día había aprendido más observándola que con todas las conversaciones que habían tenido. También vio en ella un amor y un deseo que no creía que pudiera ser para él jamás.

Eso le hizo sentir como un extraño, un intruso en lo que era un momento de unión ente madre e hija.

La alegría que había sentido al ver a su hija había quedado ligeramente reemplazada por algo parecido a la desesperación. La afirmación de Bella de que no necesitaba ningún hombre para llenar su vida se hacía patente al ver al ser vivo que llevaba dentro.

Edward sintió un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el viento que soplaba fuera, y pensó que jamás recuperaría el calor sin esas dos mujeres en su vida.

Bella no podía ver a Edward detrás de ella, pero lo sintió apartarse emocionalmente cuando el doctor se marchó. Era como si ya no quisiera hablar con ella. Se preguntaba si estaría decepcionado porque el bebé no fuera chico.

Al principio había parecido fascinado por la imagen de Nessie en el monitor pero, cuando habían empezado a contarle los deditos al bebé, Edward se había recostado en su asiento y se había quedado extrañamente callado.

Y nada la ponía más nerviosa que eso. Algo malo ocurriría en su cabeza si se quedaba callado tanto tiempo.

Preocupaciones aparte, Bella sabía que era mejor dejar que se apartara cuando lo deseara. Sin importar el modo en que la besaba, era cuestión de tiempo que se marchara y la dejara sola criando a Nessie.

Sin embargo, se quedó sorprendida cuando Edward se levantó, se acercó a ella y le apretó la mano. Ella llevó sus manos unidas a su panza y presionó ligeramente. La presión hizo que Nessie se moviera.

—¿No es la niña más bonita que jamás hayas visto? Hollywood nos la va a quitar de las manos incluso antes de que le quitemos los pañales.

—Yo preferiría que tuviera una niñez normal en casa, con sus padres —dijo Edward.

—No siempre ocurre así —contestó Bella—, pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda —en ese momento se dio cuenta de que, ellos tres, nunca serían una familia de verdad. Aunque ese día estaban unidos. Muy unidos—. Tiene tus ojos —añadió mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—Y tú barbilla testaruda.

Los asistentes ayudaron a Bella a incorporarse y luego comenzaron a imprimir las fotos del bebé.

Bella se puso la chaqueta y se abrochó hasta arriba con decisión, como una armadura.

—Es hija de su madre, no se puede negar.

Edward se quedó de piedra, como si acabara de ser consciente de lo que había dicho y del daño que había causado. Bella sabía que no obtendría una disculpa, sin embargo, él parecía arrepentido.

Edward comenzó a hablar, pero no había muchas cosas que pudiera decir que Bella quisiera oír. Dejó de mirarla y observó la imagen de Nessie en el monitor suspendida en el tiempo.

—Así que será una niña muy afortunada.

.

.

.

La noche cayó inusualmente pronto esa tarde y el tiempo, que había sido frío durante el día, se había vuelto gélido a medida que avanzaba la jornada. Edward apenas podía creer que él y Bella hubieran pasado un rato hablando en su porche hacía veinticuatro horas.

Más o menos a las nueve de la noche, el viento cesó y las nubes descendieron amenazantes. El granizo comenzó a caer cubriéndolo todo. Las tormentas de granizo del sur de Washington siempre eran fuertes, rápidas e inesperadas. Aquélla no fue una excepción. Los árboles comenzaron a partirse, llevándose consigo los cables de la luz. Los barrios de toda la ciudad se quedaron sin electricidad.

Edward nunca más podría decir que su madre no educaba a tontos.

Si un hombre que conducía su coche por Seattle durante la que parecía ser la tormenta de hielo más peligrosa de la historia no podía ser considerado como tonto del año, nadie podía.

Uley se había marchado durante una semana de vacaciones poco antes de que comenzara la tormenta. Había llamado diciendo que había reservado habitación en un motel a las afueras de la ciudad, alejándose del mal tiempo.

Su madre estaba sana y salva en su casa, al otro lado del río, en Kentucky.

Ya sólo le quedaba ocuparse de Bella. Miró al teléfono móvil, que estaba en el asiento del copiloto. Quería llamarla desesperadamente. No había contestado a su llamada hacía una hora y su miedo por su bienestar era como un cuchillo que se le clavaba en el pecho. Tenía miedo de quitar las manos del volante por si acaso perdía el control del vehículo. No valía la pena considerar cualquier cosa que retasara su encuentro con ella.

Sin previo aviso, el coche patinó y se deslizó por medio de la carretera, deteniéndose de golpe junto a una curva. Cuando Edward se aseguró de que no iba a patinar el resto de la calle, agarró el móvil y marcó el número de Bella. Esa vez sí contestó.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó él, dándose cuenta de que estaba gritando—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Edward? —su voz era débil. Debía de estar durmiendo y se habría despertado por su llamada—. Algo va mal. No hay luz y hace frío.

—Tenemos una tormenta de hielo. Quédate dentro y aguanta, cariño. Voy de camino.

Entonces oyó un ruido, como si el teléfono se hubiera caído al suelo, y comenzó a gritar su nombre de nuevo.

—¿Edward? Tengo miedo.

—Cariño, estás bien. La tormenta ha cortado el suministro eléctrico. Quédate al teléfono y yo llegaré en pocos minutos. ¿Por qué no consigues una linterna y buscas una manta y calcetines extra? Envuélvete bien para no pasar más frío.

—Voy a tener que dejar el teléfono.

Edward escuchó un ruido sordo, luego el sonido de un cajón abriéndose y cerrándose. Pasó una eternidad antes de que Bella volviese a hablar.

—Bien. Ya estoy envuelta. ¿Dónde estás tú? ¿Llevas puesto tu abrigo?

—Estoy entrando en tu barrio en este momento. Ve a la puerta principal y quita la llave. Luego quiero que te metas en la cama.

—Edward —dijo ella—, no creo que éste sea el momento de…

—Cariño —la interrumpió él—. Métete en la cama para estar más caliente. Tendrás que mantener el cuerpo caliente hasta que yo llegue.

—Ah —dijo ella, y Edward imaginó que había escuchado cierta decepción en su tono—. Edward, si me quedo dormida otra vez, ¿me despertarás?

—No te duermas, Bella. Es importante que te quedes despierta. ¿Me oyes? Tienes que mantenerte despierta.

—De acuerdo, pero no grites.

—Háblame, cariño.

—¿De qué?

—No sé. ¿Qué tal Maggie? ¿Has hablado con ella últimamente? ¿Cómo está Hope?

—¿Hope? Dijo su primera frase completa el otro día. ¿Te lo había dicho? Fue hasta la puerta y dijo: «Hope va con Ninny». Maggie se puso muy contenta. Estoy deseando que Nessie aprenda a hablar.

Edward supo por el tono de su voz que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

—¿Crees que estarán bien? El centro es viejo y seguro que hará frío —dijo ella.

—Están bien. De camino a tu casa vi que las luces seguían encendidas en el centro. Sólo se ha ido la corriente en la periferia.

—Bien. ¿Dónde estás ahora?

—Estoy aparcando frente a tu casa. Deberías ver los coches aquí fuera. Están totalmente congelados.

Edward paró el coche, echo el freno de mano pero dejó el motor y la calefacción encendidos. Salió del coche y se dirigió hacia la casa tratando de no resbalarse.

La casa estaba totalmente tranquila cuando entró al vestíbulo. Una leve luz se acercó a él en la oscuridad.

—¿Edward? —preguntó Bella.

Edward apuntó con su linterna a Bella y se quedó helado. Incluso envuelta en mantas, su panza era inconfundible.

—Dios —murmuró él—. Olvidé que estaba embarazada.

Había estado aterrado ante la posibilidad de que lo pasara mal por el frío, y tan desesperado por llegar hasta ella, que había arriesgado su propia vida por las carreteras heladas.

Se había olvidado completamente del bebé.

Fue como si le golpearan con un ladrillo en la cabeza.

La amaba. A ella. No por el bebé, sino porque, dentro de él, sabía que ella era su otra mitad.

La pequeña Bella Swan le había robado el corazón y se lo había guardado en el bolsillo.

Y sabía que nunca lo recuperaría.

Esa certeza, junto con el contoneo erótico con que se acercaba a él por el pasillo, desató una innegable necesidad de abrazarla.

Edward colocó los dedos sobre la bombilla de su linterna para tapar el foco y vio, a través de la luz que se filtraba, el rostro pálido de Bella y sus labios un tanto azules por el frío.

¿Y qué podía hacer él sino calentarla del único modo que sabía?

Dejó la linterna y estiró los brazos.

—Ven aquí —ordenó suavemente. Cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Edward se soltó la bufanda de lana y le envolvió el cuello con ella. Utilizó la bufanda para llevar su cabeza hacia él y la besó con suavidad. Su lengua se unió a la de Bella en un baile sensual y ella le devolvió el beso, pero como si no estuviera realmente despierta.

Tenía los labios helados, como si fuera verano y ella hubiera estado sentada en el jardín bebiendo limonada helada. Pero no era verano, y Edward sabía que ella no podría entrar en calor a no ser que él pusiera de su parte.

—Acércate más.

Bella obedeció, pero en vez de envolverse en los pliegues de su abrigo, simplemente chocó la panza contra la suya.

—Parece que no encajo —dijo ella.

—Encajamos perfectamente, cariño —contestó él—. Deja que te lo demuestre.

Volvió a besarla, pero con la intención de subirle la temperatura, mientras que la suya aumentaba hasta niveles peligrosamente altos. Incluso desorientada por el sueño y el frío, Bella era increíblemente sexy.

Recorrió su espalda con las manos, acercándola más a él. Después le tocó las manos. Las tenía heladas.

—Pon las manos bajo mi jersey —dijo él, y se estremeció al sentir el frío de sus dedos sobre su camisa. Quizá todo ese asunto no fuese a resultar tan sencillo como esperaba.

Hurgando bajo las mantas, Edward encontró el borde del jersey de Bella e introdujo las manos hasta que localizó su piel con los dedos. Su piel helada. Entonces comenzó a frotarle la espalda con fuerza en un intento por hacerla entrar en calor.

No funcionó.

—Es mi culpa—dijo él.

—Tú no tienes el control sobre el clima, Edward.

—No es eso. Si hubieras estado conmigo, no habrías llegado a este punto de frío.

—No puedes estar en todas partes. No es tu responsabilidad.

—Yo no quiero ser responsable de todo el mundo. Quiero ser responsable de ti.

Aquella declaración no pareció afectar a Bella, pero él disimuló su decepción y la abrazó con más fuerza. Ella reposó la cabeza sobre su hombro y se estremeció violentamente.

—Tenemos que acabar con esos temblores, cariño. Cuanto antes te saque de aquí y te lleve a mi casa, mejor.

—¿Tienes electricidad?

—Tengo algo mejor. Tengo chimenea en mi dormitorio.

Después de que Bella se hubiera lavado la cara con el agua que Edward había calentado en su cocina de gas y se hubiera lavado los dientes, comenzó a pensar en las tres cosas que la esperaban fuera del cuarto de baño: un fuego encendido, una cama caliente y Edward.

Perfectamente habría renunciado a las dos primeras por pasar la eternidad en brazos de la última.

La calefacción del coche la había sacado de su ensimismamiento a medio camino hacia casa de Edward y se había quedado asombrada al ver la habilidad con la que conducía a través de la tormenta. Eso la había hecho sentirse importante para él. Tan importante, que casi se sentía orgullosa.

Y era un orgullo que, por experiencia, sabía que se iría pronto.

.

.

.

Bella agarró la vela que Edward le había dado y luego la volvió a dejar. Era grande y con adornos, pero estaba en armonía con todo lo demás que había podido ver en la casa con la luz tenue. Se echó para delante para observarse en el espejo que había sobre el tocador y vio a una mujer que no era ella.

La vela emitía luz suficiente como para ver sus deficiencias.

El pijama de franela que había comprado en la tienda, porque la talla de hombre era la que mejor se ajustaba a su panza, no era más que el principio.

Odiaba tener esos pensamientos, pero no podía evitarlo. Sabía que Jessica Stanley se había mirado también en ese espejo, pero no llevando franela, sino seda y encaje, dispuesta a ir con Edward, hermosa, perfecta.

—Un poco tarde para preocuparse por la figura —se dijo a sí misma.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward desde fuera.

—Estoy como siempre he estado —murmuró ella mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Cuando salió del baño, hundió los pies en el suelo enmoquetado. Caminó hacia la cama y vio que Edward había retirado la colcha, dejando ver las sábanas de seda. Era como ver una exposición en un museo, salvo que todo era real. Sobre todo Edward.

Y el pecho masculino y musculoso de Edward.

—¿No tienes frío? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, pero odio los pijamas. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y compartes algo de tu calor corporal conmigo?

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque estás en mi lado de la cama.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque siempre duermo sobre mi lado izquierdo, en el lado derecho de la cama. Es mejor para el bebé.

Edward se puso en pie y ella se sintió aliviada por un momento al ver que, al menos, llevaba pantalones.

—Entonces métete —dijo él—. Cuanto antes te pongas cómoda, mejor.

Bella estuvo tentada de preguntar qué ocurriría una vez que se pusiera cómoda. Su inexperiencia volvía a quedar patente, como cuando Edward la había besado la primera vez y ella lo había echado de su despacho. Pero, desde luego, esa noche, no iba a echarlo. Lo abrazaría fuerte, y no sería sólo para calentarlo.

Edward le quitó la vela y la colocó sobre la mesilla. Después la ayudó a meterse en aquella inmensa cama y, cuando él se metió y se acurrucó a su lado, a Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Se dio cuenta de que no iba a dormir nada esa noche cuando Edward le llevó la cabeza hasta su hombro. Bella rezó en silencio porque aquél fuese el comienzo de una nueva era polar, cerró los ojos y, sorprendentemente, se quedó dormida, sintiéndose segura en brazos del hombre que había capturado su corazón simplemente porque le importaba.

* * *

**N.A:** Nos quedan solo dos capítulos más y el epilogo, esta linda historia está a punto de terminar :(


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Edward vio cómo Bella se quedaba dormida. Su piel estaba ya más caliente y volvía a respirar con normalidad. Ocasionalmente se movía y murmuraba, pero finalmente se acurrucó junto a él y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Quería hacer el amor con ella, lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo. Incluso había hablado con Dan del asunto, pero el médico simplemente había meneado la cabeza y fruncido el ceño, así que Edward había dejado el tema. Aunque eso no significaba qué dejase de pensar en ello.

Bella murmuró algo y se puso boca arriba. Él único de los botones que abrochaba su pijama lo estaba desesperando. Edward ansiaba ver lo que había debajo del tejido. Deslizó la mano por debajo de la franela y sus dedos se encontraron con la piel tersa y sedosa. Bella se despertó de golpe y le agarró la mano.

—¿Ya es de día? —preguntó ella con su voz dormida, lo cual hizo que Edward la deseara aún más.

—No. No quería despertarte. Sólo quería hacer esto.

Se inclinó hacia delante y la besó, pillándola por sorpresa. Cuando ella abrió los labios sorprendida, él aprovechó para capturarlos con su boca, deleitándose con sus suspiros. La deseaba con una intensidad que lo asombraba. Jamás en su vida había sentido esa urgencia, ni siquiera con su prometida. Nunca volvería a preguntarse lo que era el amor.

La besó de nuevo, más profundamente, y luego con suavidad, hasta que finalmente se apartó y trató de recuperar el aliento.

—Cariño, voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que me digas la verdad.

Bella bajó la mirada, sabiendo instintivamente lo que le iba a preguntar. Ella había puesto toda su pasión en aquellos besos, pero él era un hombre de mundo, y lo sabía. Su experiencia, o su falta de ella, iba a convertirse en el tema de una conversación que había tratado de evitar.

—¿La verdad absoluta? —preguntó ella.

—Eso espero —contestó él.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Alguna vez has, eh, compartido tu calor corporal con un hombre?

Por un momento la habitación quedó en silencio, salvo por el crepitar del fuego.

—¿Me estás preguntando si soy virgen?

—Lo retiro —dijo él rápidamente—. No tienes por qué decírmelo.

—Quiero hacerlo. No me avergüenza la verdad —contestó ella, y le tomó la mano—. No tuve una cita hasta que no fui a la universidad. Veía a las otras chicas por el campus con sus novios, de la mano, yendo y viniendo de clase. Yo quería ser como ellas. Quizá incluso me sintiera un poco celosa.

—Yo creo que había más —dijo él, como si supiera sus más íntimos secretos.

—Ya no quería tener más miedo. Durante mucho tiempo pensé que lo que me había ocurrido en Australia me había pervertido. Todo el mundo hablaba del sexo como algo genial, pero yo sólo conocía su peor parte. Quería saber de qué iba todo aquello. Todo ese alboroto, quiero decir.

—¿Alboroto? —preguntó él, y la giró para que lo mirara. Ella trató de bajar la cabeza, pero él utilizó el dedo para levantarle la barbilla—. ¿Alboroto?

—Ya sabes —susurró ella—. Los orgasmos.

—Ah —dijo él—. ¿Y qué sabías tú de orgasmos?

—Nada.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Te acostaste con un hombre y ni siquiera tuviste un orgasmo?

—Estábamos en su dormitorio y él tenía miedo de que nos pillaran. Todo ocurrió muy deprisa y no fue muy bueno. Ni siquiera me besó.

Edward se apoyó sobre un brazo y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Cómo se llama ese tipo? Tenemos que apartarlo de la calle antes de que decepcione a otra mujer.

—Demasiado tarde. Se casó unos seis meses después de la graduación.

—Pobre chica.

—Ni te lo imaginas. Alice conoce a su secretaria. Dice que están teniendo una aventura.

—¡Menudo cerdo!

—¿Te lo has creído? —preguntó Bella riéndose—. Se me da mejor contar cuentos de lo que pensaba. No sé dónde está, Edward. Y no me importa.

—Te engañó, Bella.

—No me engañó. Nos utilizamos mutuamente. Nadie timó a nadie porque ninguno de los dos nos merecíamos nada especial con aquello.

—¿Cómo llegaste a ser tan sabia?

—He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. He aprendido que hay ciertas cosas en la vida que la gente no está destinada a tener, sin importar lo mucho que lo deseen.

—Yo no quiero que te rindas, Bella. Te mereces lo mejor.

—Tengo todo lo que necesito, Edward, ahora que te conozco.

Él la estrechó entre sus brazos, acunándola como a un bebé. Puede que fuera se hubiese desatado una tormenta, pero con Edward se sentía a salvo. Un sentimiento de paz la rodeaba, y conoció la felicidad perfecta por primera vez.

.

.

.

Se despertó en sus brazos. El fuego de la chimenea había quedado reducido a ascuas, pero las mantas que los cubrían aún conservaban el calor. Puede que tuviera algo que ver con que Edward estuviese enroscado a su cuerpo, o puede que fuese la sensación de plenitud que tenía.

Edward había despertado en ella todas las emociones que había tratado de ignorar al decidir ser madre soltera.

¿Pero qué pasaría ahora?

No quería pensar en su relación como algo más que una noche durmiendo juntos, al menos hasta no saber cómo se sentía él.

Sabía que a los hombres les costaba abrirse. Todo el mundo lo decía. Quizá Edward estuviese esperando algunas palabras de ella.

—Buenos días, preciosa —dijo—él, inclinándose para besarla—. Pensé que estabas guapa a la luz del fuego, pero estás magnífica a la luz del día —añadió mientras recorría su espalda con las manos—. Mmm, estás caliente. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

—Edward… —él la ignoró y comenzó a cubrir de besos su cuello y su hombro, bajando después hacia la garganta hasta sus pechos. A través del pijama, le mordisqueó un pezón, desatando el deseo en el cuerpo de Bella—. Edward…

El silencio de la habitación fue interrumpido por el ruido de una sierra mecánica y los gritos de algunos hombres.

—Parece que ya han comenzado a limpiar las calles —dijo él, volviendo a tumbarse boca arriba—. ¿Estarás bien mientras voy a echar un vistazo?

Bella esperó a que Edward se hubiera vestido y hubiera abandonado la habitación antes de dar rienda suelta a sus lágrimas. Nada iba según lo planeado.

Bueno, la verdad es que «planeado» no era la palabra adecuada. No había planeado nada aparte de decirle a Edward que lo quería y esperar a oír lo mismo de sus labios.

Completamente decepcionada, abandonó la cama y fue a darse un baño. Tras vestirse, se sentó junto a la ventana y esperó a que Edward regresara. Cuando regresó, llevaba café caliente y bollos.

—Uno de los tipos tiene un motor en casa. Su mujer se ha levantado temprano y ha preparado comida para el equipo de limpieza. Les dije que tenía compañía y me han mandado aquí con el desayuno.

—¿Les has hablado de mí?

—Claro. Todo el mundo sabe lo del bebé. Quería que lo supieran. Son mis vecinos.

—Pero…

—Tus vecinos saben de mí, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo no iban a saber? No todos los días aparece alguien frente a tu casa en limusina.

—Mira, Bella —dijo él—, ambos valoramos nuestra privacidad, pero es un poco tarde para intentar mantenerlo en secreto.

—Ojala las cosas estuvieran un poco más asentadas.

—Puede que haya una solución a ese problema —dijo él—. Creo que sería una buena idea si te quedaras aquí conmigo hasta que naciera el bebé.

Entonces Bella tuvo el mismo sentimiento de ahogo que cuando se encontraba en la pista de aterrizaje del aeropuerto de Australia, esperando a los padres que nunca fueron a despedirse.

Las mismas esperanzas horribles mientras esperaba a que sonara el teléfono después de haberse entregado a su amor de la universidad.

¿Por qué nadie la quería? La historia se repetía una y otra vez.

Tragándose las lágrimas, se puso en pie y se dio la vuelta, con la esperanza de poder ocultar su reacción ante tan fría invitación. Él no podía imaginar que lo que esperaba era una declaración de amor, quizá incluso de matrimonio.

—Gracias por la invitación, Edward —dijo ella mientras agarraba el pomo del armario—. Pero no creo que pudiera vivir en un lugar tan opulento. Apuesto a que tienes más armarios que en la Casa Blanca. Seguro que mi casa cabría en este dormitorio —abrió una puerta de golpe—. ¿Una habitación entera para las corbatas? ¿Otra para zapatos? Oye, no sabía que usaras botas de cowboy —divisó otra puerta al otro lado y fue directa a abrir la puerta—. ¿Y esta para qué es? ¿Sombreros?

—¡Bella, no!

Bella ignoró el grito y abrió la puerta. Dentro, el único sombrero que había era uno en miniatura, decorado con rosas de color rosa y lazos color marfil. Estaba colgado en la pared junto a una elegante cuna que sabía que costaba una fortuna.

En un rincón había una antigua mecedora forrada con seda de color rosa. También había un cambiador con pañales, polvos de talco y todo lo necesario para el bebé.

Las puertas del armario estaban abiertas, dejando ver una serie de pequeños vestiditos y complementos, zapatos y gorritos incluidos. Incluso había un par de playeras como las de Hope.

Bella recorrió la habitación tocando cada objeto. Luego se giró hacia él con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo pudiste? Lo planeaste todo desde el principio, ¿no? Todas las veces que me invitaste a venir era para hacer que me quedara. ¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Cambiar las cerraduras mientras yo estuviera en el trabajo? ¿Hacer que el señor Uley me llevara fuera del país? Todo el mundo trató de alertarme, incluso Jessica. Todos dijeron que harías lo que fuese para salirte con la tuya, y veo que tenían razón —miró a su alrededor y, al ver una puerta que estaba segura que daría al pasillo, se dirigió hacia ella—. Jamás me quitarás a mi bebé, Edward Cullen. Haré lo que sea para detenerte, aunque tenga que irme al otro lado del mundo.

—¡Bella, para! —Edward la siguió hasta el pasillo—. Lo has entendido mal. Deja que te explique.

—Búscate tu propio bebé —dijo ella furiosa—. No vas a quitarme el mío.

Corrió hacia las escaleras sin haberse puesto los zapatos ni el abrigo. No le importaba no tener cómo volver a casa. Sólo sabía que tenía que alejarse de Edward lo antes posible.

Cuando llegó a los escalones, perdió el equilibrio y los calcetines que llevaba no fueron capaces de frenarla. Comenzó a tropezar en las escaleras y sólo el hecho de que se agarrara a la barandilla la salvó de una caída libre que habría sido mortal.

Cuando Bella tropezó, Edward vio su vida pasar ante sus ojos, pero con una variación. En todas las escenas salía Bella.

Mientras corría escaleras abajo tras ella, rezaba por un milagro, un milagro mediante el que ninguna de las dos mujeres más especiales de su vida saliera perjudicada.

Debió de hacer algo bien, porque, en ese momento, Bella se agarró con fuerza a la barandilla y cató sobre su trasero, aterrizando a poca distancia del suelo del vestíbulo.

* * *

**N.A:** ¡OMG! Qué final ¿no? Espero haberlas dejado con ganas de mas :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

—¡Bella! —gritó Edward mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella—. Háblame. ¿Estás bien?

—El bebe, Edward —dijo ella—. El bebé.

Edward llamó inmediatamente a Dan, pidiéndole que fuera inmediatamente, luego fue a abrir la puerta y regresó junto a Bella.

Para cuando llegó Dan, Edward había conseguido que Bella soltara la barandilla y le pasara las manos por el cuello.

—Bella —dijo el médico colocándose frente a ella—, cuando dije que quería verte todas las semanas, no me refería a esto.

Bella le dirigió una sonrisa entre sollozos mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga del jersey.

—¿Puedes decirme qué ha ocurrido?

Bella apartó las manos del cuello de Edward como si acabara de recordar en ese momento dónde estaba y por qué estaba allí.

—Me resbalé y me caí.

—Comprende que tengo que preguntarte esto —dijo el médico tomándole la mano—. ¿Te empujaron?

—No. Discutimos, pero fue culpa mía que me cayera. Edward estaba en… en la habitación del bebé.

—¿En algún momento durante la caída te golpeaste la panza con los escalones o la barandilla?

—No. No me golpeé nada hasta que aterricé de culo.

—¿No te duele la panza?

—No.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos un repaso antes de moverte?

Bella asintió y Dan comenzó a hacerle preguntas.

—¿Te duele la cabeza?

—No.

—¿El cuello? ¿Los brazos, los hombros? ¿Sientes entumecimiento en las manos? Mueve los dedos. Eso está bien.

Edward observó cómo Bella flexionaba las muñecas y él hizo lo mismo. Ella dobló los codos, encogió los hombros. Dan le quitó los calcetines y le giró los tobillos para comprobar que todo estuviese bien. A pesar de la seriedad de la situación y de que Dan fuese su mejor amigo, Edward no pudo evitar ponerse celoso al ver que ese hombre osaba tocar a su mujer.

Edward se puso frenético y, en un intento desesperado por aclarar que Bella era suya, dijo:

—Ha dormido en mi cama esta noche.

—¡Edward! —exclamó Bella mirándolo por fin.

—No creo que eso sea importante para la caída de Bella —dijo Dan—. ¿Por qué no te calmas un poco? Ve a encender el gas y a calentar algo de agua.

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó él—. ¿El bebé está en camino?

—No, no está en camino. Necesitas tener algo que hacer y yo necesito un café. Déjale a la señorita algo de privacidad, Cullen.

Cuando Edward regresó con el café, Bella estaba descansando en un sillón del salón.

—Le he dicho a Bella que probablemente le duela la espalda durante unos días, pero no parece que tenga ninguna lesión, al igual que el bebé. La panza es como un parachoques. Es raro que un bebé sufra daño alguno con una caída así, incluso aunque la madre se sienta como si la hubieran tirado por un tobogán —Dan se giró hacia Bella—. Estaba a punto de ponerme en contacto con el hospital cuando me llamó Edward. Iré a ocuparme de eso y luego volveré a verte en una hora. Si tienes algún dolor o comienzas a sangrar, llama al 911.

—Pero la ambulancia no puede llegar aquí.

—Está subiendo la temperatura y se está derritiendo el hielo. Las calles estarán despejadas pronto.

Justo en ese momento, Bella oyó el ruido del horno poniéndose en marcha y el reloj del DVD comenzó a parpadear.

La expresión de Edward indicaba que la electricidad probablemente también habría vuelto en su casa.

—Quiero irme a casa —dijo ella tratando de incorporarse.

—¡No! —dijeron ambos hombres a la vez, colocándose frente a la puerta.

Bella supo que era el momento de retirarse, si no por su bien, por el del bebé. Pero se iría a casa, y retomaría su vida donde la había dejado antes de conocer a Edward Cullen, y volvería a ser feliz.

O, al menos, todo lo feliz que pudiera con el corazón roto.

La mañana dejó paso a la tarde y, cuando llegó la noche, Dan Wilson dijo que Bella podía irse. Edward recogió sus cosas de mala gana y la llevó a casa. La distancia entre ambos era tan grande, que a Edward le parecía como si vivieran en continentes distintos.

Realmente pensaba que Bella había ido demasiado lejos preocupándose por que pudiera quitarle a su bebé. Por eso él había contratado a un decorador para que decorara la habitación. Por eso la cama de la habitación de invitados estaba llena de muestras de tejidos, de cortinas y de alfombras, todas en diferentes tonos de azul, para que Bella pudiera elegir el que quisiera para la habitación que ocuparía cuando Renesmee fuera de visita.

Era lo único que había podido hacer ante su negativa a la hora de hablar sobre una relación permanente entre ellos.

Y ahora, cualquier discusión era imposible. Bella estaba totalmente fría con él. La observó por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Dónde había ido a parar su gatita salvaje?

Le llevaría años aclarar sus sentimientos y, sin embargo, el bebé llegaría en unas pocas semanas. Todo sería más fácil si Bella le dijera lo que había hecho mal.

La razón por la que se negaba a hablarle era evidente. Usaba su rabia para protegerse del dolor. Si se negaba a escuchar, no escucharía nada que pudiera echar al traste todas sus ideas preconcebidas.

Tenía todo el derecho a estar enfadada, pero le daría sólo un día o dos para calmarse. Después, volvería a la carga. De ningún modo iba a dejarla tirada. Jamás.

Cuando aparcó frente a su casa, Bella agarró inmediatamente la manivela de la puerta. Él se echó hacia delante para detenerla.

—Ni lo pienses. Tú te quedas ahí sentada hasta que yo de la vuelta al coche.

Ella se volvió a echar hacia atrás y comenzó a buscar la llave en su bolso tras quitarse el cinturón. Todo ello sin mirarlo un instante.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Bella abrió y estuvo a punto de cerrársela en las narices, pero él la detuvo.

—Bella —dijo Edward—. Siento lo que ha ocurrido hoy. Por favor, no te enfades conmigo.

Ella meneó la cabeza con tristeza.

Edward sabía que ésa era la última oportunidad de hablarle como amigo. Las próximas palabras que salieran de su boca tendrían el poder de romperles el corazón a los dos.

—Bells —repitió—, si los hombres fueran los que se quedaran embarazados, si yo fuera el que llevara dentro tu bebé, ¿me dejarías ir?

Ella entró en la casa y cerró la puerta, pero Edward pudo oír la respuesta desde el otro lado.

—Sí.

Bella pasó los dos días siguientes llorando. La mujer llorosa que veía en el espejo no era la chica estoica que había sido. Cuando era más joven, cuando su abuela había muerto y sus padres la habían abandonado, las lágrimas no eran aceptables en casa de su bisabuela. Había aprendido a ocultar sus sentimientos. En su trabajo, sobre todo con los niños, era fácil dejarse llevar por las emociones.

Pero no se trataba del trabajo. Era su vida, y se sentía desgraciada e iba a regocijarse en su pena si le daba la gana.

Al tercer día ya estaba harta de llorar. No había conseguido nada con ello, salvo que sus tobillos no estuvieran hinchados, pues estaba deshidratada.

Los golpes en la puerta no la pillaron por sorpresa. Había estado esperando a Edward, anticipando, temiendo y, al tiempo, deseando su visita.

Pero no se trataba de Edward. En esa ocasión, había enviado refuerzos.

—Usted debe de ser la señora Cullen —dijo Bella—. Los ojos marrones la delatan.

La anciana sonrió y le dio la mano a Bella. Le recordaba a una madre de la tele, una de esas que se reía con las bromas de sus nietos y que hacía la cena llevando perlas y un delantal.

—Por favor, llámame Esme.

—¿Quieres pasar? —dijo Bella echándose a un lado.

—No me quedaré mucho, lo prometo. Debes de estar ocupada preparándote para el bebé y todo eso. He traído esto para Renesmee —dijo, y le entregó a Bella un paquete con lazos rosas—. Y esto es para ti.

La madre de Edward se sacó un álbum de fotos de debajo del brazo.

Bella dejó el regalo del bebé y comenzó a ojear las páginas, viendo la vida de Edward foto por foto.

Esme señaló una foto de Edward vestido de Boy Scout. Había un hombre alto a su lado.

—Ésta fue tomada dos semanas antes de que el padre de Edward muriera —dijo la mujer, y pasó la página—. Ésta es su foto del colegio, tomada un mes después del funeral. Cuando miro estas fotografías, apenas reconozco a mi hijo. Edward se quedó muy afectado por la muerte de su padre. Sentía como si hubiera sido abandonado. Mi marido, Carlisle, era el típico adicto al trabajo. Quería lo mejor para su familia y pensaba que el éxito era la manera de conseguirlo. Edward es muy parecido a su padre. Cuando me enteré de lo del bebé, deseé que tuviera fuerza suficiente para cambiar. Pero me temo que se ha vuelto más cabezón, si cabe.

—Esme, creo que conoces a tu hijo muy bien.

—¿Cómo puedo convencerte para que le des otra oportunidad?

—No sé si puedo. Tenemos puntos de vista distintos en muchas cosas que son importantes.

—Te ha hecho daño.

—Sí.

—Lo quieres, ¿verdad?

Parecía inútil negarlo. Bella cerró el álbum y dijo:

—Lo quiero mucho.

.

.

.

—¿Señor Cullen? La señorita Swan está aquí y quiere verlo.

—¿Bella, aquí? —dijo Edward poniéndose en pie de un salto—. ¿Dónde está?

—En la sala de conferencias, con el señor McCarthy.

—¿Qué hace Emmett con ella?

—La ha traído aquí, señor.

Bella llevaba el mismo vestido azul que había llevado la primera vez que la había besado, y estaba increíblemente guapa. Todos los instintos de protección de Edward aparecieron al ver a la mujer que amaba más que a su vida, a pesar de que lo hubiera sacado de sus casillas en tantas ocasiones.

Bella levantó la vista y lo pilló mirándola. Parecía cansada. Edward sintió un dolor en el corazón. Era todo por su culpa. Todo.

—Le he pedido al señor McCarthy… Emmett que viniera aquí conmigo hoy. Espero que no te enfades con él por ayudarme.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Edward.

—Hemos preparado un documento que me gustaría que ojearas.

—¿Una orden de alejamiento? —preguntó él con el corazón en un puño.

—No, por supuesto que no —contestó Bella sorprendida—. No quiero hacerte daño, Edward. Por eso le pedí a Emmett que fuese mi abogado. Sabía que miraría por tu interés además de por el mío.

—No lo comprendo.

Bella se sentó en una silla y miró a Emmett.

—Bella me pidió que preparara un acuerdo dándote la custodia compartida de Renesmee Carlie Swan siempre y cuando tú no reclamaras la custodia completa más adelante. Sólo pide que no te lleves al bebé de la ciudad sin decírselo. A cambio, ella accede a lo mismo.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Edward a Bella.

—¿No es lo que quieres?

—Es más de lo que nunca esperé. ¿Pero qué pasa contigo?

—Quiero lo mejor para nosotros. Eres un hombre bueno y sincero. Sé que, si firmas este acuerdo, te ceñirás a él. Entonces ya no tendré que preocuparme por Renesmee más adelante.

—Sabes que si me dejaras…

—Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, Edward. O lo tomas o lo dejas.

Edward miró el documento que Emmett había colocado sobre la mesa. Eso no era lo que esperaba, que todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos quedaran reducidos a unas cuantas hojas de papel.

Bella se puso en pie y se acercó a la ventana. Edward se colocó a su lado y le ofreció su pañuelo.

—Probablemente pienses que lloro todo el tiempo. Pero no es así. Nunca lloro.

Él le tocó la barbilla con el dedo, girándole la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

—No puedo soportar verte así. Dime lo que tengo que hacer para hacer que vuelvas a sonreír.

—¿Te mudarás a Siberia y no volverás jamás?

—No, cariño, no puedo hacer eso. Tú y yo estamos destinados a unirnos gracias a ese bebé que llevas dentro. Incluso aunque me fuese a la cara oculta de la luna, seguiría en tu vida. Quiero conocer a mi hija. ¿Es eso tan terrible?

—No, no es terrible. Serás un padre maravilloso. Tuviste un gran maestro.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tu madre vino a verme. Me habló de tu padre, de su infarto inesperado. Sé lo que debió de ser perderlo así.

—Tú también te sentiste así, ¿verdad? Cuando tenías dieciséis años.

Bella volvió a mirar hacia la ventana y dijo:

—Tu madre es una mujer increíble. Tienes suerte de tenerla.

Otra lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Edward estiró los brazos y ella se acurrucó entre ellos, reposando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Lo siento mucho, Bella. Nunca pretendí que ocurriera nada de esto pero te juro que, si tuviera que volver a hacerlo, no cambiaría nada.

—Lo sé. Yo tampoco —dijo ella, se apartó y recogió su bolso de la mesa—. Te agradecería que no te pusieras en contacto conmigo. Tengo mucho que pensar y sería mejor si lo hiciera sola.

—¿Y qué pasa con el parto? ¿Dejarás que esté contigo?

—No sé —dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa—. Otra cosa que añadir a mi lista.

—Si necesitas algo, ¿me llamarás?

Ella asintió.

—¿Dejarás que Uley te lleve a casa?

—Sí, por favor, pero ésta va a tener que ser la última vez. Tengo que empezar a cuidarme sola otra vez.

Cuando Bella se dio la vuelta para abandonar la sala, él la agarró del brazo, la acercó hasta él y, a pesar de su panza, los dos encajaron perfectamente. Edward inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Esperaba que su beso le dijera todo lo que ella necesitaba saber sin necesidad de decir palabra.

Bella separó los labios y recibió su beso, compartiendo aquel momento de reconciliación. Finalmente se separaron y la puerta se cerró tras ella.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Emmett cuando se quedaron los dos solos.

—¿Entender qué? —preguntó Edward.

—Se siente desgraciada, tú te sientes desgraciado. Los dos estáis tan enamorados, que me sube el azúcar al veros. Por no hablar de que casi me hace llorar. Y yo soy el típico abogado frío. Imagina lo que algo así podría hacerle a un tipo normal con un corazón de verdad.

—Confía en mí, tío. Es mejor no meter el corazón en situaciones como ésta —dijo tocándose el pecho—. Este sentimiento de pérdida es una mierda.

Edward recogió los documentos y los ojeó, sin leer realmente las palabras, sino tratando de averiguar por qué Bella habría accedido a semejante acuerdo. Luego los deslizó por encima de la mesa hacia Emmett y buscó algo que arrojarle.

—Solía pensar que era un tipo bastante inteligente, pero este asunto me supera —dijo Edward señalando la puerta—. ¿Por qué esta mujer no es mi esposa? Si puede confiarme a Renesmee, ¿por qué no puede confiarme su corazón?

—¿No vas a ir tras ella?

—Ahora no. La he perseguido desde que nos conocimos y mira dónde hemos llegado. Esta vez pienso esperar hasta averiguar qué diablos estoy haciendo mal.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que ha ocurrido?

—Ni idea.

—Bueno, eso ayuda. Volvamos al principio. ¿Exactamente qué le dijiste cuando le pediste que se casara contigo?

—Soy un idiota. He estado tan ocupado buscando el anillo, que se me ha olvidado pedirle lo que realmente ella desea. Le dije al amor de mi vida, a la madre de mi hija… no, espera un momento. Tengo que adoptar el tono arrogante necesario para reproducirlo. Le dije: «creo que deberíamos casarnos».

—Bien —dijo Emmett—. No puedo imaginarme cómo una mujer como Bella no se lanzó a tus brazos tras oír eso.

—No puede ser eso —dijo Edward negando con la cabeza—. No puede haberse marchado de mi vida porque no hice toda la parafernalia al pedirle que se casara conmigo.

—Haz esto por mí, Edward. Dime una palabra que describa el tipo de mujer que es Bella Swan. Una palabra. Es una técnica que usaba un profesor mío para reducir un problema a su esencia. Si puedes hacer eso, creo que comprenderás lo que tienes que hacer.

Edward pensó en todas las cosas que era Bella. Guapa, generosa, compasiva, inteligente, constante. Cualquier hombre sería afortunado de tenerla en su vida para siempre.

—Siempre —dijo finalmente—. Bella es un tipo de mujer para siempre.

—Ya lo tienes, amigo —dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

El lunes después de la visita de Esme, Bella estaba en pie junto a sus vecinos, observando cómo el autobús se acercaba a la parada. Todos ellos la habían recibido alegremente de vuelta, y eso le proporcionaba una agradable sensación de normalidad que hacía que muchas de sus preocupaciones desaparecieran.

El autobús se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. El conductor la saludó con una sonrisa y luego desvió la mirada hacia un pasajero que había al final de las escaleras.

Era poco corriente, pero ocurría que, a veces, algún pasajero bajaba del autobús a esas horas de la mañana. Bella se echó a un lado para dejarle bajar.

Pero el pasajero no se bajó, sino que se quedó inmóvil en el último escalón.

Bella sintió cómo se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca. Levantó la vista y vio que se trataba de Edward.

Él bajó del autobús y se colocó frente a ella con un ramo de rosas.

—Sé que dijiste que nada de flores —dijo él—, pero espero que me perdones. Espero que me perdones por muchas cosas.

Bella hundió la nariz en las flores y aspiró la fragancia, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? —preguntó una de las mujeres que esperaban en la parada—. ¿Quién es usted?

Edward le tomó la mano a Bella y se dirigió a la gente.

—Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y, si son ustedes capaces de aguantarme durante unos minutos, pronto seré el prometido de la señorita Swan.

—¿Mi qué?

—Bella, hay algo que quiero decirte desde el día en que nos conocimos.

—También hay algo que yo quiero decirte pero que me da miedo —dijo ella, se colocó entre sus brazos y le susurró al oído.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó la señora Harvey.

—Shhh —dijo la señora Simpson.

—Bueno, quiero oírlo. Es la cosa más interesante que ha ocurrido en este vecindario desde el tornado del noventa y nueve.

—Le he dicho que lo quiero —le dijo Bella a sus vecinos con una sonrisa—. Eso es bueno, ¿verdad?

—Saber eso hará que sea más fácil decir lo que tengo que decirte —dijo Edward.

—Entonces, adelante, joven —dijo el señor Baxter—. ¿Qué tiene que decir?

—Que yo también la quiero.

—¿Y? —preguntó la señora Simpson. Los pasajeros del autobús comenzaban a bajar sus ventanillas, curiosos por ver lo que sucedía.

Edward le tomó la mano a Bella y se arrodilló. Cuando levantó la mirada, vio que ella se estaba mordiendo el labio y que la barbilla le temblaba.

—Bella, mi amor…

—¡Espera! —gritó ella.

—Oh, no. Por favor, no me hagas esto.

—Mira —dijo, y señaló hacia la limusina blanca que había aparcado detrás del autobús. Se abrieron las puertas y salió el señor Uley junto con Emmett, Alice, la secretaria de Edward y su madre. Los siguieron Maggie y Hope Turner. Un Lexus plateado se detuvo detrás de la limusina y de él salió Dan Wilson.

—¿Llego tarde? Tuve que cambiar un par de citas para poder llegar a tiempo.

—¿Has invitado a gente para que vean cómo te declaras? —preguntó Bella.

—Quería testigos, cariño. Amigos que sepan que te quiero y que quiero casarme contigo. Gente que te recuerde, si alguna vez pierdes la fe en mí, Bella siempre te amaré.

—¿Era eso? —preguntó la señora Harvey—. No parece mucho una proposición.

—Yo, personalmente, prefiero las cosas más tradicionales —dijo la señora Simpson.

—Señoras y caballeros —dijo Edward—, si pudiera retener su atención, por favor —se giró hacia Bella, que estaba tratando de aguantar la risa—. Cariño, por favor, no te rías. Quiero hacer esto bien —le tomó la mano y se preguntó por qué habría esperado tanto para decir eso—. ¿Bella, quieres casarte conmigo? Te quiero más de lo que jamás pensé que fuera posible. Quiero ser tu marido y el padre de tu hija. Quiero compartirlo todo contigo y nunca lamentar las circunstancias en que nos conocimos.

Bella se sentía incapaz de hablar. Edward sacó un anillo de zafiros de una caja y se lo puso en el dedo. Ella comenzó a sollozar. Él la tomó en sus brazos y le prometió en silencio que nunca la dejaría marchar.

—¿Te casarás conmigo, Bella? Dime que te casarás conmigo. Simplemente asiente si es que sí. Si es que no, dispárame. No quiero vivir sin ti.

Bella asintió.

Edward gritó de alegría y la multitud comenzó a aplaudir. Los dos se besaron y el conductor del autobús tocó la bocina mientras los vecinos gritaban.

—Nessie también dice que sí —dijo Bella entre sollozos.

—Hablando de Nessie, ¿crees que podremos casarnos antes de que nazca? Me gustaría que estuvieran nuestros tres apellidos juntos en el certificado de nacimiento.

—Conozco a un juez —dijo Emmett.

—Y yo tengo una madre que se muere por organizar la boda —dijo Edward riéndose.

—Supongo que lo único que queda por resolver es quién llevará a la novia al altar —dijo Esme mientras Sam Uley, Dan Wilson y Emmett McCarthy se alineaban detrás de Bella.

—Demasiado tarde, caballeros —dijo ella llevándose la mano de Edward al pecho—. Ya he elegido.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**N.A:** Este es el final de esta hermosa historia, aunque claro no se pierdan el epilogo la próxima semana.

Quiero agradecerles por sus múltiples reviews, favoritos y alertas, que bueno que les haya gustado y próximamente les traeré una nueva historia.

Saludos, Lucy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Epilogo**

Bella y Edward se casaron en casa de Edward una semana después. Bella llevaba un vestido azul pálido y Edward dejó a todas las mujeres de la sala sin aliento con su esmoquin.

Estaban de pie en el segundo escalón de las escaleras empezando por abajo, mirando a los invitados para que, según Bella, todos pudieran ver lo felices que eran.

Emmett llevó al juez. Un hombre mayor y rechoncho que a Bella le recordaba a Mickey Rooney.

—Estamos aquí reunidos —dijo solemnemente—, para unir a este nombre y a esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio. Se comprometen el uno al otro con su amor mutuo y con el bebé que personificará lo mejor de cada uno. Hoy se crea una nueva familia y el mundo es mejor por ello.

—Ahora somos una familia de verdad —susurró Bella.

—Sí —contestó Edward—. Y siempre lo seremos.

La expectación que Bella llevaba notando toda la mañana en su panza se convirtió en algo mucho más excitante, y se sintió feliz de que Edward estuviera dándole la mano cuando sintió el primer dolor. Le temblaron las rodillas y él la agarró con rapidez.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró Edward.

Bella asintió y luego miró al juez. Cuando llegó el momento de los votos, ella le agarró las manos a Edward con fuerza. Él la miró a los ojos en busca de algún signo de indecisión y, sin embargo, la vio mirando hacia abajo, hacia la pequeña cascada de agua en miniatura que caía por los escalones.

—Su señoría —le dijo Edward al juez—. ¿Cree que podríamos darnos prisa? Creo que vamos a tener un bebé.

Por la excitación, Bella dijo «sí, quiero» dos veces. Tras ser declarados marido y mujer, Edward le dio la mano al juez, a Sam, a Emmett y a Dan y observó cómo Bella se dirigía hacia la puerta abrazando a sus amigos.

—Pasadlo bien —dijo ella mientras salía—. Os llamaremos más tarde. Guárdame un trozo de tarta y una botella de champán.

Se metió en la limusina y el señor Uley los llevó al hospital, donde nació Renesmee Carlie.

Edward se sentó junto a la cama y llamó a los invitados de la boda para darles las noticias.

—Parece que nos estamos perdiendo una gran fiesta —le dijo a Bella con una sonrisa.

—No importa. Yo me lo estoy pasando muy bien aquí.

Bella se llevó a Nessie al pecho por primera vez y ella mordió su pezón como una profesional.

Edward le dio un beso a Bella y luego otro a su hija.

—Parece que esto de la paternidad vaya a ser duro a veces.

—Lo sé —dijo Bella—, pero merece la pena trabajar para conseguir lo que se desea.

—Incluso así estamos destinados a cometer algún error que otro. Quizá incluso algunos difíciles de perdonar.

Bella asintió. Sabía que estaba hablando de sus padres.

—Me siento muy feliz hoy —dijo ella—. Creo que ahora podría perdonar casi todo. Quizá sea el momento de que empecemos de nuevo.

—Si nos mantenemos unidos, podremos conseguirlo todo. Me gustaría tener más hijos contigo, Bella. Una casa llena, si estás dispuesta.

Ella lo pensó por un momento y luego sonrió.

—¿Llamo al doctor Bentley?

Edward se rió y volvió a besarla, acariciándole el pecho con los dedos.

—La tecnología es algo maravilloso, cariño. Pero, la próxima vez, me gustaría hacerlo a la manera tradicional.ç

* * *

**N.A:** Ahora si ya no hay mas, este es el final de esta linda historia, que espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos pronto con un nuevo proyecto.


End file.
